Das Bildnis des Draco Malfoy
by insane songbird
Summary: Ein magisches Portrait, ein nahezu besessener Harry Potter und ein Slytherin, der nicht ganz das ist was er zu sein scheint. Während Voldemort sich für den Krieg rüstet hat Harry ganz andere Probleme und sie haben einen Namen: Draco Malfoy.
1. une soirée intime

**Das Bildnis des Draco Malfoy**

A/N: Hallo, wer auch immer das liest.  
Diese Story hier war ein plötzlicher Schreibanfall. Ich hatte durch Zufall in einem Bücherregal ein altes Buch gefunden: Oscar Wilde „Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray". Innerhalb einer Stunde hatte ich die ersten zwei Kapitel gelesen. Das war bis jetzt auch alles, was ich gelesen hab. Aber dann erinnerte ich mich an die Geschichte aus einem Film und hatte einen Geistesblitz.  
Daraus entstand diese FF. Die Geschichte ist durch das Buch inspiriert, wird aber nur die Grundidee mit einbauen, die Storyline wird sehr anders – wäre sonst ja auch langweilig. Niemand muss das Buch kennen, ich auch nicht g!  
Die Story wird wohl in Yaoi-Richtung gehen (HP/DM). Schließlich war das Buch ja Wildes Outing und ist selbst ein Slash. Obwohl ich selbst ein regelmäßiger Slash-Leser bin, habe ich noch nie auch nur mit dem Gedanken gespielt so was zu schreiben bevor ich das hier anfing.

Ach ja, die Story spielt irgendwann vor dem sechsten Band! also Pre-HBP! Die Kapiteltitel sind alle Französisch. Fragt nicht wieso, das passte grade gut. Es sind teilweise Romantitel oder andere Abänderungen berühmterer Sätze oder Ausdrücke oder auch nur das, was mir so einfiel. Ich übersetzte sie am Ende jedes Kaps.  
Gedanken sind kursiv.

Disclaimer: Nix mir! Alles berühmten englischen Autoren, deren Namen jeder kennt.

Beta: Mangacat +zu ihrer Cat rüberhüpft und sie zu Tode knuddelt+. Sie hat besonderes Lob verdient, weil sie alle meine auch noch so verkorksten Erstlingswerke, die ich nie veröffentlicht habe gelesen hat und sich immer noch erbarmt... Aber sie ist ja auch schuld, dass ich überhaupt schreibe.

Also, dann viel Spaß!

_Kapitel 1: une soiré__e intime  
_

Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und sprach lautlos die nächste Zauberformel. Mittlerweile lief das mit dem stummen Zaubern schon ganz gut. Aber wenn er die Worte mit den Lippen formte funktionierte es einfach noch am besten. Im Moment hatten sie ja auch keine Zauberkunst, sonst wäre Harry wahrscheinlich sowieso schon längst wieder dem Tiefschlaf zum Opfer gefallen. Eigentlich hatte er gar keinen Unterricht mehr. Es war bereits halb acht und das Abendessen war schon geraume Zeit vorbei. Dennoch war das, was er nun tat alles andere als Freizeit. Und wer war Schuld daran? Ein gewisser blonder Slytherin, der ihm das Leben mit einem garstigen Lächeln auf den Lippen zur Hölle zu machen versuchte. Harry musste leider zugeben, dass er seinen Job wirklich hervorragend machte und eigentlich eine Gehaltserhöhung vom Teufel verlangen könnte.

Der einzige Trost war, dass eben dieser Junge eben so wenig Freiraum in seiner derzeitigen Abendgestaltung hatte, wie er selbst. Schließlich saß dieser keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt auf einem Stuhl und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Wie ruhig er doch sein konnte. Der Raum war fast von einer harmonischen Stimmung erfüllt, wenn man von den Todesblicken absah, die ab und zu einmal hin und her geschossen wurden. Harry musste etwas schmunzeln und bedankte sich gedanklich für die Gnade Professor McGonagalls, der man diese angenehme Stille zuschreiben durfte.

„Fertig!" Hermine strahlte über beide Ohren und betrachtete mit einigem Abstand ihr Bild. Harry schob seinen Kopf an der eigenen Leinwand, die weit von diesem Stand entfernt war, vorbei und betrachtete das Werk seiner Freundin.  
Eine strahlende Lavender kicherte auf der Leinwand vor sich hin und winkte hier und da dem Betrachter. Harry musste zugeben, dass das Mädchen wirklich gut getroffen war. Lavender hatte heute ohnehin eine extrem gute Laune gehabt, was daran lag, dass sie und Dean beide die Nacht nicht in den Schlafsälen der Gryffindors verbracht hatten, wie er und Hermine heute morgen grinsend hatten feststellen dürfen. Der perfekte Tag also für ein magisches Portrait.  
Sie saßen in Verwandlung. Je eine Person hatte eine Leinwand vor sich stehen, während der Partner Modell saß. Als Professor McGonagall ihnen ihre Aufgabe vorgestellt hatte, waren alle recht erstaunt gewesen, doch sie erklärte es mit der Schulung der Detailtreue und Beobachtungsgabe, was für Verwandlung unabdingbar war, oder so.

Harry musste zugeben, er war kein großer Künstler,... nie gewesen. Aber zu seinem Glück kam es hier nicht auf das Geschick mit Pinsel und Farbe an. Mit einem Ohr konnte Harry vernehmen, wie Lavender Hermine fragte, warum sie nicht den kleinen Leberfleck am Hals der portraitierten Lavender hätte retuschieren können. Mädchen! Sicherlich wollte Hermine bereits zu einer Ausführung über Präzision und Detailtreue ausholen, als Dean sich zu den Mädchen herüberschlich und seiner Freundin wohl ein schlüpfriges Kompliment zu diesem Teil ihres Körpers ins Ohr flüsterte, was ein erneutes hysterisches Schulmädchenkichern aus dieser herauskitzelte.  
„Hmhm!", räusperte sich die Professorin recht deutlich.

„Miss Brown, Mr. Thomas, könnten sie ihre Balzrituale wenn möglich außerhalb meiner Klassenräume abhalten oder sind sie einander derart verfallen?"

Die Klasse kicherte, als die beiden Schüler sichtbar rot wurden. Professor McGonagall spähte wieder in alter Manier über ihre Brillengläser und nahm ihren üblichen Rundgang wieder auf.

„Verdammt, Potter, wäre es zu viel verlangt, wenn du irgendwann mal wieder anfangen könntest dieses dilettantische Gekleckse fertig zu stellen? Ich hab keinen Bock, mir hier noch ewig ein Loch in den Bauch zu sitzen..."

Dieser rüde Einwurf kam von einem recht genervt wirkenden Draco Malfoy, der Harry von seinem Stuhl aus mit Todesblicken beschoss.

„Wobei, lass es lieber! Ich will gar nicht sehen, was du meinem Aussehen wohl für Grausamkeiten antust!"

Ein kaltes Grinsen zierte nun das Gesicht des Blonden.  
Harry verdrehte die Augen, nahm aber wieder seine Arbeit an dem Bild auf, mit dem er wohl noch viel vor sich hatte.

„Weißt du, Malfoy, es wäre viel einfacher dich zu portraitieren, wenn du nicht immer dieses unechte Grinsen im Gesicht hättest. Weißt du was? Ich mache dich einfach als Frettchen, wie es sich gehört!"

Harry krabbelte langsam aber sicher auf der Palme. Die ganze Stunde über hatte dieser Kerl sich schon an der Feldstudie versucht, wie man Harry Potter gekonnt in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
Malfoy erstach ihn mit einem gekonnten Blick aus den stahlgrauen Augen und begann dann gespielt zu lachen.

„Ach, Potty, gib es auf. Böse zu sein steht dir nicht, dafür hast du nicht das Charisma. Du bist doch nur ein Fettfleck auf dem Weg der Zeit – als welchen ich dich nächste Stunde auch malen werde – und wirst so schnell an mir vorbeiziehen, wie das Abendessen heute. Es hat keinen Zweck mich ärgern zu wollen."

Der gehässige Ton, den Malfoy angeschlagen hatte machte Harry rasend. Er wusste genau, dass der Slytherin selbst wissen musste, dass das eine große Lüge war, doch das tat seiner Wut keinen Abbruch.  
„Ach leck mich doch, Malfoy!", war das einzige, was er herausbrachte. Leider viel zu laut, wie er später feststellen musste.

Dieser zog eine geschwungene blonde Augenbraue in einer sehr routinierten Bewegung nach oben und schnurrte dann mit einem bösen Glitzern in den Augen: „Das hättest du wohl gern, was Potty?"  
Harry musste einmal tief durchatmen, um nicht loszuschreien. Stattdessen lief er etwas rot an, antwortete dann aber so gefasst wie möglich: „Und wovon träumst du nachts?"

Das war ein guter Konter gewesen, jedoch nur im ersten Moment, da sein Gegenspieler nun zum Angriff ansetzte.

„Das kann ich dir zeigen."

Mit diesen Worten holte Malfoy seinen Zauberstab hervor und schwang diesen in einer lautlosen Beschwörung.  
Sofort erwachte Harrys Leinwand zum Leben und sprang ihn an. Der Holzrahmen legte sich wie eine Schere um Harrys Oberkörper und klemmte seine Hände ein, während sich die Leinwand über seinen Kopf stülpte und ihm die Sicht raubte. Orientierungslos fiel Harry zu Boden und versuchte sich frei zu winden. Sein Zauberstab lag irgendwo neben ihm auf dem Boden, doch er hatte keine Ahnung wo.  
Um ihn herum erschallten die empörten Rufe der Professorin nebst Hermine, die wie ein nervöses Huhn um ihn herumzuspringen und mit Gegenzaubern um sich zu werfen schien, und das Gelächter seines Peinigers und dessen Freunden.

Endlich schien die Leinwand wieder ihr Leben auszuhauchen. Hermine musste Erfolg gehabt haben. Oder war es McGonagall gewesen, die den Fluch aufgehoben hatte? Es war Harry ziemlich schnurz egal. Rasend vor Wut rang er mit dem nun leblosen Gegner und warf die kläglichen Überreste der Leinwand sauer von sich. Ein nur zu bekanntes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Harrys gehetzter und verärgerter Blick verdunkelte sich. Der Zorn, der in ihm rumorte, übertönte die empörten Zurechtweisungen der Professorin gegenüber dem Störenfried. Harry sah auf und erblickte das zynische Grinsen des blonden Slytherin. Ohne Nachzudenken stürzte er sich auf ihn.  
Der andere wurde von dieser Attacke zuerst völlig überrumpelt. Der unerwartet harte Aufprall warf ihn um und er landete hart auf dem Parkett. Der Aufschlag presste die Luft aus den Lungen des Slytherin. Doch er erfasste die Geschehnisse noch schnell genug, um sich schnell zur Seite zu werfen, als eine geballte Faust auf ihn zukam. Der Schwarzhaarige saß noch immer halb auf ihm und setzte zu einem erneuten Schlag an. In letzter Sekunde fing Malfoy die Faust mit seiner Hand ab und versuchte sich unter dem anderen herauszuwinden.

Scheinbar waren die Zeiten, in denen er sich sogar von Hermine Granger verprügeln ließ, schon lange vorbei. Das Spiel als Sucher hatte sich wohl in Reflexen und Kraft letztendlich ausgezahlt. Doch Harry schien über Kurz oder Lang doch der Kräftigere zu sein. Obwohl der Slytherin ca. fünf Zentimeter größer war als der Goldjunge, war er von der Statur her sichtbar schmaler. Das tat jedoch der energischen Gegenwehr des unten Liegenden keinen Abbruch. Er wurde nicht von einem einzigen Schlag getroffen, sondern setzte sogar an den Anderen mit einem kräftigen Stoß von sich herunter zu werfen. Trotzdem hätte Harry diese Prügelei am Ende sicher gewonnen, hätte er nur die Chance dazu gehabt.

Doch diese erhielt er nie.  
Denn die hysterischen Rufe von Minerva McGonagall schallten durch den Klassenraum und ein energisches „Separo!" riss die zwei Streithähne auseinander. Sofort eilten deren Freunde zu ihnen, um eine erneute Eskalation zu verhindern. Die Lehrerin war sichtlich schockiert.

„Sie beide, in mein Büro! Sofort."

Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, sondern zog ihre Schüler an den Roben aus dem Raum, was ob der Tatsache, dass beide fast einen Kopf größer als sie waren, recht amüsant gewirkt hätte, wäre nicht gerade eine Schlägerei im Verwandlungsunterricht ausgebrochen.

„Was bei Merlin haben sie sich eigentlich gedacht?"

Die ältere Hexe schäumte vor Wut. Sie hatte die Jungen in ihrem Büro auf die Stühle bugsiert und lief nun wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn vor ihnen auf und ab. Bald würde sie Spurrillen in dem Steinboden verursachen.

„Dafür könnte ich sie beide nach Hause schicken, wissen sie das?"

Mit jedem Wort wurde die Stimme der Professorin höher, bis es nur noch ein schrilles Quietschen war. Ihre grünen Roben schwangen hinter ihr hin und her und Harry glaubte, gleich seekrank zu werden, wenn er sich dieses Spektakel noch länger mit an sah. Er wusste selber nicht, was er gedacht hatte. Nichts, das war wohl das Problem bei der Sache.  
Langsam versuchte McGonagall sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ihr spitzer Hut hörte auf, nervös auf und ab zu hüpfen. Nach einiger Zeit der Stille, in der beide Jungen nur stur vor sich hin starrten und für sich beteten, dass sie nicht fliegen würden, räusperte sich die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und rückte ihre Brille zurecht.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Slytherin für Beleidigung eines Mitschülers, unerlaubtes Fluchen während der Schulzeit und böswilliges Verhexen eines Mitschülers. Zudem werde ich Professor Snape von ihrem Fehlverhalten unterrichten, Mr. Malfoy."

Erst bei dieser Drohung blickte der Blonde auf. Sein Blick war so kalt wie eh und je. Doch er schwieg nur zur Antwort. Er wusste wohl, dass Argumentieren bei den Konrektorin nicht half.  
Sie löste ihren Blick wieder von diesem hoffnungslosen Fall von Arroganz und innerer Kälte und wandte sich Harry zu.

„Und 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für tätlichen Angriff auf einen Mitschüler... So sehr sie Mister Malfoy auch provoziert hat, das war vollkommen untragbar, solche Gewaltausbrüche kann ich nicht dulden."

Harry sah schuldbewusst zu Boden.

„Ja, Ma'am", kam die gemurmelte Antwort.  
Endlich bewegte sich die Hexe auf ihren Schreibtisch zu und ließ sich erschöpft in den Ledersessel fallen.

"Zudem werden sie beide heute Abend in mein Klassenzimmer kommen und ihre Aufgabe beenden. Dieses Bild wird fertiggestellt. Sie müssen wohl wieder von vorn anfangen, Mr. Potter, und sie, Mr. Malfoy müssen erneut Modell sitzen. Aber diesmal werden sie schweigen, dafür sorge ich."

Sie lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch und blickte völlig ernst über den Rand ihrer Brille auf den jungen Malfoyspross.

Sie hatte ihr Versprechen wahr gemacht. Nach dem Abendessen mussten beide antanzen und Malfoy wurde trotz seines Protests mit einem „Silencio" belegt, um weitere Beleidigungen und daraus resultierende Eskalationen zu vermeiden.  
Harry genoss die Stille. Es war einfach ein ganz neues Gefühl sich mit Malfoy in einem Raum zu befinden, ohne dass dieser ihn beleidigte, auslachte, bedrohte oder irgendwie erniedrigte. Obwohl Harry ihn auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, war dieser Abend für ihn die wohl beste Begegnung mit dem Blonden, die er je hatte. Wobei er zugeben musste, eigentlich noch nie eine gute Begegnung mit ihn gehabt zu haben, weshalb es auch nicht schwer war die beste zu erreichen. Wo die beiden aufeinandergeprallt waren, sprühte die Energie. Auch hier war sie enthalten... aber anders.  
Langsam stellte der Slytherin sogar seine eiskalten Todesblicke ein. Sie halfen ihm sowieso nichts. Auch dieses gehässige Grinsen verschwand. Ihm war scheinbar nicht danach zu Mute. Stattdessen zierte eine Variation von Nichts seine Züge.  
Die Leere stand ihm immerhin besser als diese aufgesetzte Bosheit. Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab über die Leinwand fahren und es erschien ein Schatten unter den langen, schmalen Fingern der blassen Hand „seines" Malfoys. Langsam hatte er den Dreh raus. Dies würde wohl das einzige Portrait seiner Stufe sein, das sein Modell nicht in Schulroben zeigte. Malfoy hatte sich aus welchem Grund auch immer vor dem Abendessen einen grünen Rollkragenpullover angezogen. Es wurde langsam kühler in den Gemäuern, denn der Winter kam nun auch ziemlich schnell.

Der Gryffindor versank in Gedanken. Wie automatisch führte er den Zauberstab vor seinem Gemälde hin und her und verlor sich in jedem kleinen Detail. Früher, als er noch auf eine Muggelschule ging, hatte er in Kunst immer schlechte Noten gehabt. Malen war nicht seine Stärke. Aber das hier war anders. Es ging hier um Zauberei und wenn etwas seine Stärke war, dann Zauberei. Kritisch wanderte Harrys Blick von der Leinwand zu seinem Model und wieder zurück. Es war gar nicht so schlecht, was er da produzierte. Ein typischer Draco Malfoy blickte ihn aus der Leinwand mit leeren Augen an. Ebenso wie der echte ihn mit dem selben ausdruckslosen Blick bedachte. Es war ungewohnt Malfoy nicht mit diesem gehässigen Grinsen zu erleben und irgendwie bekam Harry bei diesem Anblick eine Gänsehaut. Wie konnte jemand nur so einen nichtssagend Ausdruck in den sogenannten Fenstern der Seele haben und dennoch so einen vielsagenden Eindruck hinterlassen?  
Erneut schweiften seine Augen zu seinem Werk. Er hatte Malfoy lange gemustert. Wie lange wusste er gar nicht. Aber es war draußen schon dunkel... Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Sein Malfoy sah zwar so aus wie sein Vorbild, aber es war nicht der selbe Mensch.

_Ein Bild ist ja auch kein Mensch_ , schalt sich Harry. Doch dieses Gefühl blieb. Es fehlte irgendetwas an der Aura oder der Ausstrahlung, was genau, konnte er auch nicht sagen. Doch er musste das korrigieren. Harry wollte ein perfektes Bild.

Ein Klopfen ließ Draco aufschrecken. Er hatte Ewigkeiten nur so dagesessen und nichts getan, an nichts gedacht. Es war seltsam nicht auf Potter rumhacken zu können. Aber es half nichts sich darüber aufzuregen und so ergab er sich seinem Schicksal. Nichts tun war auch einmal entspannend. Zur Abwechslung nicht immer mit jemandem zu zanken oder von irgendwelchen Leuten böse angeschaut zu werden, war doch recht erholsam.  
Nun streckte jemand seinen schwarzen Kopf in den Verwandlungssaal. Es war Blaise Zabini, Dracos bester Freund und einer seiner Mitbewohner. Was wollte der hier? Draco konnte es sich schon denken. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin war schon immer ein besonders dreister und vorwitziger Geselle gewesen. Einer der Gründe weshalb Draco ihn in seinem Freundeskreis zu schätzen wusste. Er war kein Arschkriecher oder Angsthase. Meistens benahm er sich recht slytherinlike, ein Opportunistenschwein eben. Aber er konnte auch ein guter Freund sein, wenn er nicht gerade seinen Hals riskierte, weil er Draco zu nerven versuchte.  
Ein breites Grinsen zierte Blaises Gesicht, als er in den Raum schlüpfte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Endlich schien auch Potter den Neuling bemerkt zu haben.

„Wer... Du bist doch in unserem Jahr. Was willst du hier?"

Verwirrung machte sich hinter den Brillengläsern des „Künstlers" breit. Zabini, der Schauspieler, der er nun mal war, schlenderte durch den Raum und reichte Potter seine Hand in einer übertriebenen Geste.

„Blaise Zabini, Slytherin. Was dagegen, wenn ich mich dazusetze?" und schon saß er neben ihnen im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden.  
Draco ließ ein Augenbraue nach oben wandern. Blaise hatte doch irgendwas vor, oder war ihm bloß langweilig, weil Vincent und Gregory. mal wieder in ihren literarisch wertvollen Ergüssen über Essen schwelgten und Theodore wie immer verzweifelt und erfolglos versuchte Pansy zu erobern? Manchmal war es wirklich lächerlich.

Nun schenkte Zabini auch Draco ein dubioses Lächeln. Ja, er hatte eindeutig etwas vor!

„Weißt du Harry, ich wollte es mir einfach nicht entgehen lassen, ihn einmal sprachlos zu erleben."

Noch weiter nach oben konnten die Mundwinkel von Dracos Freund überhaupt nicht mehr wandern.  
Wehe dieser pferdeschwanztragende Kerl würde jetzt, da ihm niemand wiedersprechen konnte, anfangen aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern. Doch Draco wusste, Zabini war nicht so blöd. Er war zwar vorlaut aber bei weitem kein Idiot. Blaise hatte schon immer die Gabe besessen ellenlang reden zu können, ohne groß etwas zu sagen. Auch Potter schien sich inzwischen mit der Anwesenheit des Dritten abgefunden zu haben und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Hoffentlich mussten sie morgen nicht noch mal weitermachen.  
Wie befürchtet begann der Junge, nachdem er sich auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte, mit einer Art Monolog der Nichtigkeiten. Ihm schien wirklich langweilig zu sein.

„Weißt du Draco, ich denke Potter hätte es nicht besser treffen können mit seinem Model. Immerhin bist du ja einer der bestaussehendsten Jungs unserer Schule. Mädchen zu portraitieren ist immer so umständlich, die haben immer das Gefühl, man guckt ihnen was ab. Aber so einen hässlichen Kerl zu malen ist noch viel schlimmer. Ich meine, da hat man immer das Bedürfnis seinem Bild eine Schönheitsoperation zu verpassen. Uhhhh, überleg doch mal stundenlang Goyle anstarren zu müssen... Ich hatte ja auch Glück. An Seamus ist nicht viel auszusetzen, außer dieser furchtbaren rot-goldenen Krawatte."

Draco wusste nicht worauf Zabini hinauswollte. Er kannte die Neigungen seines Kumpels und sie waren ihm egal. Wo lag denn da der große Unterschied? Er hatte noch nie einen großen Hehl daraus gemacht und es schien ihm auch piep zu sein, ob Potter es bemerkte. Wobei, der merkte eh nicht wovon Blaise redete. Erstens war er viel zu naiv, um die Anspielungen des Anderen zu verstehen und zweitens schien er nicht mal zuzuhören. Der Slytherin mit den langen schwarzen Haaren hätte auch vom Lord höchstpersönlich erzählen können und davon, dass er gerade auf dem Weg war Weasley zu holen und Potter hätte nichts mitbekommen.  
Zabini schien genau zu wissen, wie weit er gehen konnte. Draco konnte ihn sowieso nicht aufhalten. Noch einen Verweis konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Aber bisher war es ja auch nicht nötig gewesen, Zabini ruhig zu stellen.

„Aber du, Draco, wärst immer noch mein Lieblingsmodel gewesen... keine Sorge, ich weiß schon. Das findest du nicht lustig. Aber du musst schon zugeben, dass du Seamus noch übertriffst. Eine Zehn ist eine Zehn. Weißt du, noch sind wir jung, aber viele sehen trotzdem nicht gut aus. Aber die werden wenigstens nichts verlieren, wenn sie mal alt werden. Alt und hässlich. Ich meine, Longbottom wird mit vierzig auch nicht viel unattraktiver sein, als jetzt. Er wird eher einen Reifebonus kriegen. Natürlich wirst du auch in Würde altern. So wie dein Vater, wobei der früher noch lange nicht so gut aussah, wie du jetzt."

Der Blonde wurde langsam ein bisschen perplex. Was sollte dieses ganze Geschwätz eigentlich? So gut sah er doch gar nicht aus. Nur weil die Mädchen seines Hauses... und Zabini, ihm aus Spaß an der Freude hinterher schwänzelten und dieser Bekloppte immer an seinem Ego polieren musste, war er doch wirklich kein Supermodel. Da war ja lächerlich. Draco saß nun schon seit Stunden reglos da. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt, um Potter die Chance zu geben diese Tortur an einem Abend zu erledigen. Doch auch nichts tun war kraftraubend und so merkte der junge Malfoy nicht, wie ihm langsam die starren Gesichtszüge davon glitten.  
Sein bester Freund fühlte währenddessen keinerlei Intention in seinem Redefluss inne zu halten und philosophierte fröhlich weiter.

„Es ist schon eine Schande zu wissen, dass die Jugend und ihre Vorzüge nur zu bald enden. Dann kriegt man Falten und das Glänzen in den Augen wird trüb und irgendwann sterben wir alle. Schade. Am schlimmsten ist es jedoch bei denen, die von der Natur in ihrer Jugend gesegnet waren... Pech, sag ich da nur. So geht's uns allen mal. Potter, Seamus, mir... und leider auch dir, Dray."  
„Fertig!"

Potters Ruf stoppte endlich Zabini in seinen sinnlosen Tiraden auf den Zahn der Zeit. Erst jetzt merkte Draco, dass er den Mund nicht ganz geschlossen hielt, sondern etwas ungläubig und verschleiert durch den Raum geschaut hatte. Dafür könnte er Zabini töten. Er muss total bescheuert ausgesehen haben.

Potter holte mit seinem Zauberstab aus und sprach „insigno." Das war die lange erwartete Erlösung, wie Professor McGonagall gesagt hatte, erlangte der Blonde mit Vollendung des Portraits seine Stimme wieder. Mit einem genervten Blick auf Zabini, musste er seine neuerlangte Stimmgewalt auch sofort einsetzen.

„Sag mal, Zabini, was für ne Art der kreativen psychologischen Kriegsführung war das denn? Du wolltest mich wohl wahnsinnig machen mit diesem Geschwätz. So viel Scheiße hast du ja schon lange nicht mehr von dir gegeben!"  
Mit einem Kichern erhob sich Angesprochner und ging mit einem unschuldigen Schulterzucken zu Potter, um das Werk zu bewundern.

„Wow, Potter, Respekt! Er hat dich echt gut getroffen, Draco."

Nun entschied auch Draco sich einmal dieses angeblich so gute Bild von sich genauer anzusehen und stieg von dem kleinen Podest. Bei den beiden Anderen angekommen blieb er unvermittelt stehen und starrte nur so auf das Bild. Der zweite Slytherin war weiterhin in ausschweifende Belobhudelungen für den Künstler vertieft.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken riss Potters Stimme den Blonden aus der Starre. „Was ist Malfoy, ist es so schlecht? Komm schon, was sagst du?"  
Nun ein leises Flüstern war die Antwort. „Oh mein Gott!"

...tbc... following: „l'obsession"

Titel : » une soirée intime » « ein intimer Abend »

Fieses Ende?  
Pech gehabt, aber es geht ja noch weiter. Was ist an dem Bild so besonders, dass Dray so reagiert? Ratet! Wer das Buch kennt... ratet trotzdem.  
Alle Spekulationen, Fragen und Beschwerden bitte an mich und zwar per Kommi!  
vorfreudig strahlt  
Jetzt sag ich mal tschüß und bis nächstes Mal.  
Wer von der Ankunft des nächsten Kapitels informiert werden will, einfach rein schreiben!


	2. l'obsession

Ich bin so was von froh, dass die Story wirklich regen Anklang gefunden hat, und für alle, die befürchten, es würde nicht weitergehen kann ich ja was verraten... flüstert ich hab schon was auf Vorrat, weshalb die ersten Updates auch recht regelmäßig kommen werden. (so wie jetzt... morgen wären's 2 Wochen)

Aber deshalb nicht aufhören zu kommentieren!

So, Kapi zwei ist im Anmarsch, jetzt geht's mal ein bisschen zur Sache.  
Aber nur ein bisschen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

previously/Nur ein leises Flüstern war die Antwort. „Oh mein Gott!"/

_Kapitel 2: l'obsession_

Harry spürte, wie ihm ein Eiswürfel die Wirbelsäule entlang glitt und sich jedes Härchen in seinem Nacken aufstellte. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gehört. Nicht so... nicht von Draco Malfoy! Nicht, dass die Worte selbst etwas ungewöhnliches wären. Wenn, dann war der Ausspruch eher abgedroschen. Doch die Art, wie er dem Blonden über  
die Lippen kam... Er hätte nie gedacht den Slytherin je auch nur ansatzweise so sprechen zu hören. Die Worte waren so leise, dass man sie eher erahnen musste, als dass man sie hörte. Die Stimme des Jungen war belegt, klang irgendwie erstickt von Entsetzen, Zweifel – hörte Harry Angst? Konnte man Angst überhaupt in einem Flüstern hören? – und einer Art dubioser Verzückung. Verzückung war irgendwie nicht das rechte Wort, doch der Gryffindor konnte sich nichts besseres überlegen.

Er drehte sich zu dem Blonden um und versuchte den Grund dieses seltsamen Benehmens zu sehen. Sein Gegenüber war kreidebleich. Es war erstaunlich, dass der helle Teint des Slytherin noch weißer werden konnte. Noch immer waren die grauen Augen auf das Bild gerichtet. Doch sie waren nicht so hart und kalt, wie gewohnt. Endlich konnte Harry glauben, dass auch Malfoy eine Seele hatte, die man in den Augen sehen konnte. Er schien absolut gebannt. Fast panisch fuhren die Augen die Konturen des Bildes nach.  
Nun musste auch der Künstler selbst einen zweiten Blick auf sein Werk werfen, um die Verwirrung zu verstehen. Er musste zugeben, er hatte wirklich hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Keinen Strich würde er anders setzen... Sein Malfoy war perfekt, genau, wie er es wollte. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass er jedes Detail des Gemäldes kannte. Er hatte fast besessen jede Falte und jeden Schatten jeder Wimper perfektioniert. Das Aussehen Draco Malfoys hatte sich tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, als er ihn so lange betrachtet hatte.  
Doch am besten fand er das Gesicht. Er hatte sich den Ausdruck nicht eingebildet. Der Blonde hatte tatsächlich so geschaut, wie Harry es gezaubert hatte. Der Malfoy, der sich nur minimalst in seinem Rahmen bewegte, blickte irgendwie abwesend, er schien weit fort zu sein. Der Mund war nicht ganz geschlossen und jeder Betrachter wollte nur zu gerne wissen, was ihn so entrückt hatte.  
Was hatte Blaise eigentlich die ganze Zeit erzählt? Harry hatte überhaupt nicht zugehört, da er fieberhaft damit beschäftigt war seine Arbeit zu vollenden. Wenn das kein Ohnegleichen geben würde, dann wusste Harry nicht weiter. Was auch immer der schwarzhaarige Slytherin die ganze Zeit von sich gegeben hatte, es hatte Malfoy entweder so gelangweilt, dass er sich seinen eigenen Gedanken gewidmet hatte, oder es hatte ihn überraschenderweise aufgewühlt. Wie auch immer, der Eisprinz hatte unterwegs seine Maske verloren und Harry gefiel das ziemlich gut.  
Doch langsam war das Schweigen etwas zu lang für den Geschmack des Gryffindors. Zabini stand nur noch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen neben seinem Freund und beäugte den ungewohnten Anblick. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt aufgehört, Harry die ganze Zeit laut lobend auf die Schultern zu klopfen.

„Malfoy? Ist alles OK mit dir? So schlecht ist es doch gar nicht, oder?"  
Harry wusste, dass es nicht schlecht war, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber vielleicht würde er auch gleich angeschrieen, weil er es wagte den Eisprinzen ohne Maske zu zeigen. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm? Harry hoffte nicht.  
Die Worte holten den Slytherin aus seiner Trance. Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, als müsse er den Nebel aus seinem Gehirn vertreiben.

„Nein, es ist..."

Er brach ab. Starrte erneut auf sich selbst, wie sein Abbild gerade abwesend an den Ärmeln seines Umhangs herumfingerte.  
Erneut setzte er an. Diesmal etwas entschlossener.

„Es ist schön. Wirklich, aber..."

Was aber? Harry wusste nicht worauf er hinaus wollte.  
„... bin das wirklich ich? Sehe ich SO aus?"

Harry nickte nur etwas verwirrt.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, so hast du grade ausgesehen."

Nun fiel auch Blaise in das Gespräch ein. Er grinste über beide Ohren.

„Harry hat dich gerade in einem deiner Schokoladenseitenmomente erwischt. Du siehst  
echt so aus. Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass du schön bist!"

Der Slytherin mit dem schwarzen Pferdeschwanz legte seinem Kumpel einen Arm um die  
Schultern und drückte ihn fest.

Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, sickerte ganz langsam in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes und setze sich dort für immer fest. Der blonde Junge, der da in der Leinwand saß, war wirklich schön. Aber das war doch nicht er selbst. Er war vielleicht recht attraktiv, aber DAS? Doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich erkannte. Auch wenn er sich gerade sehr unmalfoyisch gab. Doch das war gerade unwichtig.  
Eine Erkenntnis schlich sich bei ihm ein. Blaise hatte recht. Seine blöden Komplimente waren kein pures Gewäsch, sondern die Wahrheit. Er, Draco Malfoy, war schön. Das war nun bewiesene Tatsache. Pansy hatte zwar auch immer so geredet, aber die schleimte sich sowieso bei ihm ein. Doch wieso? Wegen seinem Geld? Nein, ihre Eltern waren auch reich. Sie stand auf ihn. Das war es.  
Doch wirklich schockierend war nicht die Tatsache, dass Draco schön war sondern dass Blaise recht gehabt hatte mit allem anderen. Er würde alt werden und hässlich und alles, was er zuvor mit seinem Aussehen erreicht hatte, würde verschwinden. Den anderen konnte es egal sein zu altern, sie hatten nichts zu verlieren. Aber er... Macht half weiter, keine Frage. Aber es gab Türen die konnte er sich mit seinem schönen Gesicht eher öffnen, als mit Geld und Beziehungen. Die Frauen würden ihn nicht mehr lieben. Niemand. Ein Malfoy war hart, er hatte keine Busenfreunde und war nicht nett. Wenn er dann auch nicht mehr schön war, dann war er nur noch von Schleimern umgeben. Dann würde vielleicht selbst Blaise, sein bester Freund, das Interesse an ihm verlieren.

Wie gern hätte er mit dem Bild getauscht. Der andere Draco hatte es gut.  
Er musste nicht altern, bekam keine Falten und starb auch nicht. Er hätte alles gegeben, um an dessen Stelle zu sein.  
„Wie viel willst du dafür, Potter?", fragte Blaise überraschend. „Ich kauf es dir ab."

Das war sein Ernst, das sah Harry. Doch er hatte überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er mit dem Bild machen sollte, wenn es fertig war. Verkaufen? Harry brauchte kein Geld und irgendwie fand er es nicht richtig das Portrait zu verkaufen. Er hatte so viel Arbeit hineingesteckt und dabei so tiefe Einblicke in seinen Erzfeind gewonnen, dass er es als zu persönlich empfand es zu verkaufen.

„Nein, es ist nicht zu verkaufen."

Die Worte waren ausgesprochen und schon fragte sich Harry, was er denn damit anfangen sollte? Es wäre doch seltsam ein Portrait von Malfoy zu besitzen oder gar aufzuhängen. Er musste schmunzeln, als er überlegte, wie Petunia im Kreis hüpfen und dann in Ohnmacht fallen würde, hätte sie das sich bewegende Bild eines jungen Mannes in Zaubererkleidung in ihrem Haus hängen. Das wäre es doch wert.  
„Zuerst geht es zu McGonagall, schließlich ist es eine Klassenarbeit."  
Da hatte er recht, Morgen in ‚Verwandlung' würde man sein Werk benoten müssen und dann würde er Modell sitzen müssen. Zabini schien wieder Hoffnung zu schöpfen.

„Danach kann ich es dann kaufen?"

Harry sah, wie Malfoy ihn etwas entsetzt anstarrte. Er war immer noch dabei seine Maske wieder aufzubauen und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das an diesem Abend nicht mehr gelang.

„Wenn du es wagst dir ein Bild von mir zu kaufen, nur weil du mich nicht kriegst, dann kannst du dich aber auf was gefasst machen, Zabini!", grollte Malfoy.  
Harry fiel die Kinnlade runter. Zabini war schwul? Das hätte er nie gedacht.

Aber gut, wenn der Schwarzhaarige eben auf Jungs stand, auch gut. Aber dass Malfoy bei seiner konservativen Familie keine Probleme damit hatte, wunderte Harry schon ein wenig. Dass Draco – Moment, seit wann Draco? -, ähm, Malfoy ihm nicht sein Bild überlassen wollte, konnte er dafür umso mehr verstehen.

Harry fragte sich sowieso, was der Blonde wohl davon hielt, dass er so „entblößt" zu sehen war. Ob es ihn sehr störte? Gut möglich, das machte ja die letzten Jahre des erstklassigen Theaters in Sachen Mimik ziemlich nutzlos. Irgendwie tat er Harry Leid.

Seit wann tat ihm DRACO MALFOY eigentlich Leid? Hätte er mit echten Farben gearbeitet, so hätte der Gryffindor sich wenigstens noch mit der Ausrede von zu viel  
Lösungsmitteldämpfen beruhigen können... aber so?  
Doch da kam ihm die Lösung, die alle Beteiligten... nein, nicht alle, wohl eher ihn und Malfoy... glücklich machte.

„Das Bild gehört Malfoy. Immerhin ist er darauf zu sehen und sollte entscheiden, wer ihn zu Gesicht bekommt."

Damit war es raus. Er hatte es Malfoy geschenkt und war ziemlich zufrieden mit dieser Entscheidung. Ron hätte ihn sofort nach St. Mungos Zwangseinweisen lassen. Aber dieser Abend war sowieso ziemlich verrückt, das war wohl klar.

Am nächsten Morgen in Verwandlung scharte sich die ganze Klasse um die Strafarbeit der beiden Schläger der vergangenen Stunde und sah gebannt dabei zu, wie sich das zweidimensionale Duplikat ihres meistverhassten Mitschülers – so zumindest der Blick der Gryffindors – mit abwesender Mine und entrückt wirkendem Blick in die Ferne durch die Haare fuhr oder auf dem Stuhl herumrutschte.  
Währenddessen hatte sich das Model für dieses Meisterwerks noch nicht die Ehre gegeben, die anderen mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beglücken und hatte bereits beim Frühstück mit Abwesenheit geglänzt.

„Ähm, Harry? Ich will ja nichts sagen... aber es war doch die Aufgabe die Person so naturgetreu wie möglich darzustellen."

Hermine stand neben Harry und ließ ihren Blick skeptisch über das Bild fahren.

„Ich meine, so gefällt er mir eindeutig besser als in Natura, aber leider werden wir  
Draco-ich-bin-die-Geißel-der-Gryffindors-Malfoy nie so zu Gesicht bekommen. Es scheint fast so, als wolltest du ihm damit schmeicheln."  
Sie schenkte ihm ein etwas verlegenes Lächeln.  
Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Naja, ich weiß auch nicht wie das passiert ist, aber er hat gestern echt so ausgesehen. Das hab ich mir nicht eingebildet."

Zumindest glaubte Harry das... _Das kann ich mir doch gar nicht eingebildet haben._ Inzwischen sah ihn auch Ron komisch an. Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass ihm sein bester Freund gleich ein Thermometer in den Mund schieben und ihn gut verschnürt nach St. Mungos verfrachten wollte.  
Da sah Harry seine Chance leibhaftig durch die Tür treten.

„Hier! Fragt Zabini!"

Nun fasste ihm Hermine tatsächlich an die Stirn. Ron klopfte ihm beschwichtigend auf die Schulter.

„Hey, Kumpel, ich weiß zwar nicht, was mit dir los ist, aber es ist echt erschreckend, dass du den Namen von diesem Slytherin kennst..."

Harry schüttelte sie beide enttäuscht ab und hob die Hand, um die aufkommenden Beschwerden abzuwehren. Etwas genervt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich kenn ihn doch selbst erst seit gestern Abend. Er war da. Er hat sich mit Dr--- Malfoy unterhalten. Oder besser er hat Malfoy unterhalten. Der konnte ja nicht antworten."

Nun kniff Hermine argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen und sah Harry durchdringend an.  
„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Du hast ihn verhext, um ihn ruhig zu stellen... was zwar verständlich ist ... aber völlig illegal. Daher sieht er so aus."

Nun schien ihr ein noch viel schlimmerer Gedanke zu kommen, da sie entsetzt den Mund auf und zu machte, wie ein ertrinkender Goldfisch.

„Oh bei Merlin, Harry! Du hast ihm irgendeinen psychedelischen Zaubertrank gegeben, deshalb ist er auch heute nicht da. Wie konntest du nur?"

Nun reichte es Harry wirklich. Für was hielt sie ihn denn?  
„Verdammt noch mal, Hermine, bist du verrückt geworden? Was denkst du denn... ich hab ihn nicht vergiftet, dazu reichen meine Zaubertrankfähigkeiten soch sowieso nicht aus... und selbst wenn hätte ich das nicht getan. McGonagall hat ihm einen Silencio verpasst, Merlin sei dank. Deshalb konnte er Zabini nicht antworten. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was der mit Malfoy getrieben hat, als ich beschäftigt war, aber ich habe nichts damit zu tun."

Plötzlich merkte Harry wie jemand hinter ihm stand und er hörte Zabini kichern, wie er es auch gestern Abend öfter getan hatte.

„Leider nicht das, was ich gerne getan hätte – wofür treiben eine recht nette Umschreibung ist. Aber das ist nicht für eure Ohren bestimmt. Weasley würde sonst von Sprout als Tomate in eines der Gewächshäuser verfrachtet werden und das wollen wir doch nicht, stimmt's Potter?"  
Harry drehte sich nun peinlich berührt zu der schwarzhaarigen Schlange um. Blaise Zabini grinste über beide Ohren und schien sich an Hermines Argwohn und vor allem an Rons Was-zum-Teufel-hab-ich-denn-jetzt-schon-wieder-verpasst-Blick zu ergötzten.  
War dieser Zabini eigentlich immer so gut drauf oder lag das an Harry?  
„Ähm Zabini, so lustig sind wir nun auch wieder nicht, worüber freust du  
dich so?"

Misstrauen stieg nun auch in Harry auf. Sein Gegenüber zuckte nur grinsend mit den Achseln und seufzte einmal theatralisch auf, während er mit Genugtuung die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte.

„Das Leben ist einfach schön. Man muss fröhlich sein, wenn man sich mit Draco Malfoy ein Zimmer teilt." Ein zweideutiges Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Slytherin. Doch das beachtete niemand, da Ron gerade laut zu Husten anfing. Bei diesem Statement hatte er sich glatt an einem Schokofrosch verschluckt, den er sich in den Mund geschoben hatte.  
„Außerdem", fuhr Zabini fort. „Habe ich gerade eine halbe Stunde damit verbracht meine Memoiren um eine historisch Unterhaltung zwischen Crabbe und Goyle am Frühstückstisch zu erweitern. Sie endete in einem Streit darüber, ob Porridge (1) aus Geflügel oder Schweinefleisch hergestellt wird... Ich habe mich nicht dazu durchringen können das Missverständnis aufzuklären, es war einfach zu köstlich – ich sehe so gerne zu, wenn Pansy einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe kommt, da Draco nicht da ist, um die beiden Intelligenzbolzen davon abzuhalten sich weiter im Meer ihrer eigenen Blödheit zu ersäufen."  
Erneut grinste Blaise Zabini wie der zufriedenste Slytherin in Hogwarts.  
„Ich weiß, ich bin ein Sadist, aber das ist eine Kunst. Wer sonst würde eine solche Situation ertragen, nur um Pansy leiden zu sehen?"  
„Ich!"

Das kam von Ron, der sich sofort auf die Zunge biss. Doch Zabini nickte ihm nur anerkennend zu.

„Du bist wohl doch böser, als ich gedacht hätte." Ron grinste ob dieses Kompliments, ließ dann aber seine Mundwinkel wieder sinken, als er bemerkte, dass ihn ein Slytherin gerade böse genannt hatte!  
Dieses Gespräch führte wohl zu nichts und so beschloss Harry die Initiative zu ergreifen, um die wirklich interessanten Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen. Wie oft hatte er denn schon die Chance mit einem Slytherin, der direkt an der Quelle saß, ein Schwätzchen zu halten? Das lag wohl daran, dass Pansy Parkinson im Moment mit sichtlichen Kopfschmerzen in der Ecke saß und sich bei Millicent Bullstrode, einer kleinen drallen Slytherin mit einem brünetten Pferdeschwanz ausheulte, während die Urheber ihrer Leiden, wenn man Blaise Glauben schenken mochte, noch immer in heiße Diskussionen verwickelt waren, die inzwischen in halbherziges Schubsen und Stoßen überging.

Theodore Nott, der letzte Slytherin im Raum, ein unauffälliger Junge mit mausgrauen Haaren und einer zu großen Klappe spielte Schiedsrichter und verteilte Punkte an die beiden Kontrahenten. Niemand schien zu merken, dass Blaise Fahnenflucht beging, was diesem wohl völlig klar war. Wer sollte ihn denn auch zurechtweisen, da der Oberslytherin nicht anwesend war?

Und das war auch Harrys Punkt.

„Wo ist Malfoy? Wenn es so schön ist sich mit ihm ein Zimmer zu teilen, dann weißt du bestimmt auch, wieso er nicht da ist."

Fordernd verschränkte Harry die Arme und beugte sich etwas zu dem Slytherin herüber, um seine Antwort auch ja nicht zu verpassen. Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, lehnte sich dann ebenfalls vor und schnurrte: „Schön wär's. Nur leider hatte unsere kleine Prinzessin heute die Vorhänge ums Bett zugezogen und ich darf ja nicht bei ihm schlafen. Wir wecken ihn nie. Das kann böse enden, außerdem ist er sowieso immer als erster wach. Draco ist für sich selbst verantwortlich. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er noch im Bett lag, als ich den beiden Fleischklössen zum Essen gefolgt bin."  
Etwas verspätet öffnete sich nun die Tür zu Professor McGonagalls Büro  
und die Animaga eröffnete den Unterricht.

Harry hatte für sein Bild ein Ohnegleichen bekommen, was Hermine etwas zu wurmen schien, da es ihrer Meinung nach etwas zu „unrealistisch" war.  
Das Abendessen war bereits vorbei und Ron und Hermine waren zusammen im Jungenschlafsaal, wobei Harry sie nicht stören wollte. So machte er sich zu einem Spaziergang durch die Gänge auf, um dem Zaubertränkeessay auszuweichen, der im Gryffindorturm auf ihn wartete. Unwillkürlich glitten seine Gedanken zu dem Gespräch mit Zabini vor Verwandlung. Wusste er wirklich nicht, was Malfoy heute vom Unterricht ferngehalten hatte? Die beiden waren doch ziemlich gute Freunde, zumindest schien es gestern Abend so gewesen zu sein. Harry war vorher nie aufgefallen, dass Malfoy außer Crabbe und Goyle – und vielleicht noch diesem blonden Huhn Parkinson – normale Freunde hatte.

_Zabini ist nicht normal!_ Wies sich Harry selbst zurecht. War in Slytherin überhaupt jemand normal? Oder in Hogwarts überhaupt? _Auf jeden Fall normaler als dieser Schwule mit schlimmerem schwarzem Humor, als die ganze britische Muggelgesellschaft zusammen!_

Er passte irgendwie hervorragend nach Slytherin... und dann auch wieder nicht. _Erstaunlich, dass so ein Eisklotz wie Malfoy sich einen Paradiesvogel wie Zabini als  
Freund hält. Vielleicht hat der ja genug Spaß für beide._

Er schlenderte durch die inzwischen leeren Korridore und dachte einfach nur nach über die letzten 24 Stunden. Warum interessierte es ihn so, warum Malfoy nicht da war? Er war doch sonst immer froh gewesen, wenn er dem Blonden einmal einen Tag lang nicht begegnen musste, das war wie ein Kurztrip auf die Bermudas.  
_Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich mich gestern Abend an ihn gewöhnt habe, oder?_

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Inzwischen war er bereits auf dem Rückweg. Dank der vielen Abkürzungen und versteckten Wegen, die er von der Karte des Herumtreibers her kannte, war er niemandem begegnet. Schließlich bog er wieder in einen der Hauptkorridore ein. Der Gang war unterhalb des Gryffindorturms und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er eine der beweglichen Treppen antreffen würde.  
Inzwischen war es ihm egal, wohin sich das Treppenhaus wandte, da er immer wusste, wie er von dem entsprechenden Ende wieder auf Kurs kam.  
Doch es kam nicht selten vor, dass ein hilfloser Erstklässler schüchtern fragte, wie er denn jetzt wieder zur großen Halle gelangte – möglichst ohne viele Treppen nehmen zu müssen.  
Besonders leise passierte Harry Professor McGonagalls Büro und bog um die nächste Ecke. Es war nur noch eine Minute bis zur Sperrstunde und  
die Animaga wäre nicht erfreut ihn durch die Korridore irren zu sehen. Doch Harry war ja kein Anfänger mehr, wenn es um nächtliche Ausflüge ging, und hatte bereits seinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel übergeworfen, den er abends stets mit sich zu führen pflegte. Zur Linken lag nur wenige Meter voraus der Verwandlungsklassenraum. Harry wusste das im Schlaf. Man hätte ihn blind durch diesen Gang laufen lassen können und er wäre jeder Ritterrüstung und jeder Statue ausgewichen.

Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde plötzlich von etwas eingefangen. Es war ein dünner, schummeriger Lichtstrahl, der unter der Tür des Klassenraums hervorschlüpfte. Es wäre wohl am sichersten gewesen einfach daran vorbei zu gehen und keinen weiteren Gedanken an die späte Illumination zu verschwenden. Doch Harry Potter wäre nicht Harry-ich-finde-den-Ärger-auch-wenn-er-sich-vor-mir-versteckt-Potter, wenn er so vernünftig handelte.  
_Es ist wahrscheinlich Professor McGonagall, die noch etwas vorbereitet... Aber warum tut sie das nicht in ihrem Büro und wieso hat sie den Raum nur so gedimmt beleuchtet?_

Die Neugierde überwältigte Harry. Obwohl er kurzzeitig die Vision hatte, dass er womöglich die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor bei romantischer Beleuchtung in ihrem Klassenraum in männlicher Begleitung vorfinden könnte. Das ist doch lächerlich. Dazu ist sie viel zu strickt. Immerhin hatte sie ja ihre Privaträume für so etwas. Mit wem sollte sie so etwas überhaupt tun?  
Das Bild von Professor Snape mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen um die Cäsarennase und einem Arm um die Verwandlungslehrerin schob Harry mit einem angewiderten Schauer zur Seite.

_Wenigstens wüsste man dann endlich wieso die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor immer grün trägt. Außerdem, was sich liebt, das neckt sich...  
_Nun musste er sich aber wirklich zusammenreißen. Über so etwas sollte er sich wirklich nicht lustig machen. Die beiden als Paar wären wirklich der Albtraum jedes Schülers.

_Lassen wir das, zum Wohl von Hogwarts!_

Mit dieser Entscheidung wandte sich Harry der Tür zu und öffnete sie  
lautlos einige Millimeter. Es war vollkommen ruhig im Klassenraum und die Tafelfront des Zimmers war stockdunkel. Vorsichtig glitt Harry hinein und nahm alles in Augenschein, um zu erkunden, woher das fahle Licht kam. Es war erstaunlich, dass ein so trübes Licht überhaupt auf dem Gang zu sehen war. Außer Harry hätte es wohl niemand beim Vorbeigehen bemerkt. Endlich entdeckte der Gryffindor die Lichtquelle. Es war eine weitere Tür am hinteren Ende des Raumes, nur wenige Schritte hinter der Eingangstür und, wenn diese offen war, nicht zu sehen. Dort befand sich eine Art Aufbewahrungsraum für Unterrichtsmaterialien, der für Schüler eigentlich völlig uninteressant war. Die Tür war nicht richtig geschlossen und das tanzende Fackelschein offenen Feuers fiel auf den kalten Steinboden, um von dort reflektiert unter der zweiten Tür hindurch zu scheinen. So leise wie eh und je schlich sich der Junge-der-lebte hinüber und spähte durch den offenen Spalt. Es war ein kleiner Raum voller undefinierbarer Dinge. Doch auch viele alte Bekannte waren darin aufbewahrt. Zum Beispiel die Bilder, die der Kurs anfertigen musste und die bis zu Ende dieser Aufgabe – das heißt, bis alle Schüler ihre Bilder vollendet hatten – von Professor McGonnagall verwahrt wurden. Einige Kerzen erleuchteten die erschiedenen Ecken des Verwandlungsvorbereitungsraumes. Auf dem kalten Steinboden direkt vor einem der Bilder, das Harry sehr bekannt vorkam, saß eine schlanke Gestalt mit fast weißem Haar. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Draco Malfoy saß einfach nur da, schön und blass, wie immer, ohne Harry auch nur im Geringsten zu bemerken.

Draco Malfoy hatte inzwischen kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Er wusste nicht wie lange er bereits auf dem Boden des kleinen Raumes saß. Er war heute nicht im Unterricht gewesen. Stattdessen war er bei Madame Pomfrey gewesen, um sich von der Übelkeit und den Kopfschmerzen befreien zu lassen, die ihn bereits die halbe Nacht geplagt hatten. Doch die Krankenschwester konnte ihm nicht wirklich helfen. Sie konnte zwar aufgrund ihrer Untersuchungen bestätigen, dass er diese Beschwerden nicht erfand, doch erklären konnte sein sich nicht woher sie kamen. Die Tränke, die er nahm halfen daher auch nicht sehr und so zog er unverrichteter Dinge von dannen und vergrub sich in seinem Bett. Doch schlafen hatte er nicht gekonnt. Nicht nur wegen der Übelkeit und der Kopfschmerzen sondern auch wegen etwas anderem. Draco gingen viele Dinge nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die Geschehnisse des letzten Abends spukten durch seinen Geist und so hatte er sich während des allgemeinen Abendessens hierher begeben. Wieso auch immer. Er hatte das Bild, das Potter von ihm gemalt hatte herausgekramt und sich davor auf den Boden gesetzt. Seitdem hatte er sich nicht mehr bewegt. Zumindest nicht, dass er wüsste. Was für einen Sinn es ergab hier im Halbdunkel der Kerzen zu sitzen und vor sich hin zu starren, wusste er selbst nicht.

Zum wohl hundertsten Mal fuhr der Slytherin seine eignen Konturen mit den Augen nach. Sie schienen nicht ihm zu gehören. Doch dieser Junge war ihm so fremd, wie alle anderen. Das war es wohl, was Draco so faszinierte. Es war verstörend sich selbst zu sehen und nicht wieder zu erkennen. Lag es an ihm, dass er sich selbst nicht so wundervoll sehen konnte, wie Potter ihn gemacht hatte, oder hatte dieser ihn perfekter gemacht, als er war.

_Aber wieso sagen er und Blaise dann, dass ich wirklich so bin?  
_Er hörte etwas, doch es wurde ihm nicht wirklich bewusst, und so blieb er unverändert, wie zuvor. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Draco zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen unter dieser Berührung. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand da war.

„Malfoy?"

Die Stimme war leise und eine Art Besorgnis schwang darin mit. Draco brauchte eine Weile, um sich aus seiner Starre zu befreien und seinen Blick von dm Bild loszureißen.  
Langsam schaute er über seine Schulter, musste jedoch ein zweites Mal hinschauen, um die Person zu fokussieren. Es war Potter. Er hatte saß in der Hocke neben ihm. Seine grünen Augen erforschten Draco. Darin lag Verwirrung und Sorge. Nie im Leben hätte Draco gedacht, dass sich POTTER um ihn sorgen würde.

„Was machst du hier?"

Harrys warme, dunkle Stimme durchbrach das Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen befand.  
Nun musste der Slytherin erst einmal nachdenken. Was tat er hier überhaupt? Aus Mangel einer Antwort, zuckte er mit den Achseln. Doch der Gryffindor schien sich nicht zufrieden zu geben.

„Wo warst du heute den ganzen Tag? Du hast alle drei Malzeiten verpasst." Das stimmte. Draco hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen.  
Er konnte Harry nicht ewig anschweigen, darum sagte er die Wahrheit.

„Ich war im Krankenflügel, mir ging's nicht gut. Aber es wurde nicht besser. Ich hatte keinen Hunger. Hätte sowieso nichts runter bekommen."

Er ließ seinen üblichen Unterton außen vor. Im Moment hatte er keine Lust zu streiten und auch keine Kraft dazu. Außerdem war Harry ihm im Augenblick eigentlich gar nicht unrecht, was er aber nie zugeben würde. Der Gryffindor sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Du hast den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen? Kein Wunder, dass du zitterst wie Espenlaub." Nun rieb Harry an den Oberarmen des Blonden entlang im Versuch diese aufzuwärmen.

Erst jetzt fiel diesem auf, dass Harry recht hatte. Er zitterte wirklich. Der kalte Boden hatte seinen Hintern und die Beine einschlafen lassen und er fror tatsächlich. Nach und nach wachte Draco aus der Teilnahmslosigkeit auf.  
Harry schien zu bemerken, dass seine Versuche den Slytherin aufzuwärmen nicht funktionierten, denn er hörte damit auf. Doch dann legte sich eine schwarze Hogwartsrobe über den noch immer am Boden sitzenden und Harry legte einen Arm um ihn herum. Normalerweise hätte Draco protestiert, doch er tat es nicht. Er tat gar nichts. Harry gab wirklich warm und er genoss das still. Dadurch schien Harry weiter ermuntert zu werden. „Aber wenn du krank bist, wieso kommst du dann hier runter... ähm hoch und setzt dich auf den kalten Boden, Draco?"  
Angesprochener wandte sich nun etwas überrascht zu dem Gryffindor um.  
„Hast du mich grade Draco genannt?"

Er verbot es ihm nicht, aber es war seltsam. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Achseln. „Uns im Moment mit Nachnamen anzusprechen wäre doch kindisch. Im Unterricht und vor unseren Mitschülern bleiben wir Potter und Malfoy, aber hier unter uns..."

Er zögerte. Draco wusste wieso. Zum ersten Mal ergriff Draco die Initiative.

„Gut, Harry, wie hast du mich gefunden und warum hast du mich gesucht?" Er sah ihn etwas misstrauisch an und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
Der andere sah etwas überrascht aus. „Ich hab dich gar nicht gesucht. Ich bin durch die Gänge spaziert, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, da hab ich Licht im Klassenraum gesehen."

Diese Aussage enttäuschte Draco ein wenig. Obwohl er sich nicht erklären konnte warum. Etwas verlegen sah er wieder auf das Bild vor sich. Man könnte meinen, dass jemand, der ihn so portraitierte, ihn besser kannte und leiden konnte, wie Harry Potter.  
Bevor er darüber nachdachte begann Draco auch schon eine Gedanken auszusprechen – etwas, das eigentlich nie geschah!

„Harry, wieso hast du mich nicht so gemalt, wie ich bin?" Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn schon die ganze Zeit. Wann wäre dafür ein besserer Moment, als wenn sie aneinander gekauert unter Harrys Mantel auf dem Boden saßen? Dieser zuckte mit den Achseln und schien darüber nachzudenken.

„Na ja, vielleicht, weil du so bist. Ich meine, so sieht man mehr Draco Malfoy,  
als in den letzten Jahren auf der Schule." Der Gryffindor sah dem Blonden direkt in die grauen Augen. Sein Blick schien die Wahrheit zu sagen, obwohl Draco das nicht glauben konnte. Irgendwie wirken die grünen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen trauriger.

„Schau nicht so ungläubig. Es ist so", fuhr dieser fort. „Das ist für mich der wahre Draco Malfoy. Nicht der eisige Typ mit der steinernen Maske. So wie jetzt, das bist du. Merkst du das denn gar nicht mehr?"

Dracos Verwirrung stieg. Er flüsterte nur: „Was?"  
Harry seufzte resigniert. Seine Frage war damit schon beantwortet. „Na, dass du dich den lieben langen Tag verstellst und hinter deiner Bosheit verstecktst, die du aber gar nicht so sehr inne hast."

Darauf konnte der Slytherin nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Natürlich war er fies zu den anderen und kalt, aber so war er halt. Oder nicht? Erneut sprach Harry. „Ich finde dich so wie jetzt besser."  
Draco musste etwas grinsen.

„Stumm?"

Harry lachte, aber es war eigentlich kein Witz gewesen. „Nein, nett und ..." Die Antwort wurde abgebrochen. Der Gryffindor schien sich eines besseren besonnen zu haben. Doch Draco wollte wissen, was er sagen wollte. Ihm sagte nie jemand etwas so nettes. Blaise war viel zu theatralisch und die anderen schleimten doch eh nur rum. Daher wurde der Blonde ungeduldig.

„Was, Harry?" Doch der andere winkte nur ab. Erneut wurden die stahlgrauen Augen auf ihr eigenes Abbild gelenkt. Er wusste, er sollte das nicht sagen, aber Draco hatte schon lange keine Kontrolle mehr über sich selbst.

„F.. Findest... Findest du mich schön?"  
Er wagte es nicht aufzusehen. Der andere ließ sich Zeit zu antworten, schien zu überlegen was er sagen sollte. Bevor er antwortete zog Harry die Robe noch etwas fester um sie, sodass er nach enger an Draco heranrutschen musste. Sein Stimme war nur noch ein Lufthauch.

„Ja."

Die Beiden blickten einander in die Augen. Rührten sich nicht sondern sahen sich in stiller Übereinkunft an. Draco sah an Harrys Blick, dass er es ernst meinte und das erleichterte ihn ungemein.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?", bellte es durch den Raum.

...tbc... following: le beau et la bête

(1) ein mit Zimt und Zucker gesüßter und mit Milch aufgesetzter Haferbrei, der in GB gern zum Frühstück serviert wird (wie Milchreis aus Müsli... klingt Komisch, is aber so!)

Titel: „l'obsession" „Besessenheit"

So, dass war's mal wieder für's erste. Ich weiß, ich bin böse und nehme  
jederzeit Morddrohungen und verzweifelte Kommis entgegen. Wer  
Cliffhanger schreibt, muss auch mit Konsequenzen rechnen. Ihr merkt ja,  
ich liebe so was. entschuldigend guckt Wie bemerkt geht's langsam zur  
Sache. Ich liebe Blaisy so wie er ist, gell Schnuckel? Blaise krault  
schnurr

(Die Blaise-Obsession hab ich übrigens von Cat, meiner Lieblings-Beta, die ich hier nicht oft genug erwähnen kann, da ich sie schon bei einem Oneshot, den wer immer Lust dazu hat auch gerne lesen darf unschuldig guckt,vergessen hatte, und ich mir das immer noch nicht verzeihen kann seufz)

bye, bis zum nächsten Kap, die kleine sadistische Birdy


	3. le beau et la bête

A/N: Oh Mann, ich bin echt sprachlos **fast losheulen muss vor Freude**. Ich habe soo viele wundervolle Reviews gekriegt und bin fast von Stuhl gekippt, dass so viele Leute meinen Schreibstil loben und meine Art zu Erzählen. Es tut so gut, weil mein Harzblut wirklich in dieser Geschichte steckt. Ich danke euch ALLEN! **ihre Leser knuddeln muss **

Um eine Frage einer gaaanz tollen Reviewerin zu beantworten: Es sind mindestens 10 Kapitel geplant, aber da ich meine Beta mit riesengroßen Kaps nicht so quälen soll werden es wohl eher mehr...

Tut mir Leid, dass es änger dauerte, aber ich hatte die münslichen Abiprüfungen und habe mit glänzenden Noten meinen Wunschschnitt erreicht. Danke an alle, die mir Glück gewunschen haben.

WICHTIG: Ich habe eine gute und eine Schlechte Nachricht.

Die gute ist, dass das nächste Update (nach dem hier) wiedersehr bald kommt, was euch alle bestimmt freut.

Die schlechte ist der Grund dafür: Ich habe nämlich gerade eben mein Abizeugnis in die Hand gekriegt und gehe am 13. Juni nach Kanada, um dort auf einer Ferienfarm zu jobben. Das dauert bis zum 1.Oktober, weshalb ich bis dahin (das sind 10 Wochen) höchstwahrscheinlich kein Internet haben werde. Das heißt, ihr müsst dann schmoren. Dafür gibt es aber direkt vor der Abreise noch das 4. Kapitel, versprochen.

Previously/„Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?", bellte es durch den Raum./

_Kapitel 3: le beau et la bête_

Erschrocken sprang Harry auf und wirbelte herum. In der Tür stand Filch neben seiner Katze Mrs. Norris, deren rote Augen im Fackellicht funkelten. Er sah mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf die Schüler herab, während die Katze ihm anerkennend um die Beine strich. Harry hatte ihn schon immer etwas dafür bemitleidet, dass er außer diesem räudigen alten Flohteppich keine Freunde zu haben schien. Nur leider holte er sich die Genugtuung in seinem Leben beim Schülerjagen, was die Sympathien für ihn wieder in den roten Bereich rutschen ließ.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy... ihr glaubt auch, dass ihr mit allem ungeschoren davonkommt. Was?"

Filch kniff abwertend die Augen zusammen.

„Ihr elendes Schülerpack glaubt auch, die Schule gehöre euch. Außerhalb eurer Schafsäle weit nach Sperrstunde und Einbruch in Schulräumlichkeiten, das wird euch den Kopf kosten. Professor McGonagall wird euch sicher nicht so schnell davon kommen lassen. Außerdem werde ich Professor Snape informieren, Mister Malfoy."

Harry hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Wie sollten sie diese Situation erklären?

_Bitte entschuldigen sie Professor, aber ich bin nachts so durch die Gänge spaziert – und sah ein Licht. Dann hab ich Malfoy auf dem Boden in der Rumpelkammer entdeckt und mich mit ihm angefreundet... _

Harry musste bitter grinsen. Er konnte sich selbst ja nicht erklären, wie sie gelandet waren, wo sie nun einmal waren.

Unsicher blickte er neben sich, um sich mit dem anderen Missetäter abzustimmen, was sie wohl tun sollten, doch Malfoy stand nicht neben ihm, sondern saß noch immer auf dem Boden. Es war eine seltsame Perspektive auf den Blonden herabzusehen, da Harry normalerweise der Kleinere war.

Doch Filchs raue Stimme bellte bereits wieder durch den kleinen Raum.

„Sie beide kommen jetzt mit mir, wir werden Professor McGonagall einen Besuch abstatten. Sie wird sicher recht ungehalten sein, wenn sie wegen ihnen und ihren Eskapaden mitten in der Nacht gestört wird."

Malfoy hatte nicht aufgesehen, bewegte sich aber und versuchte aufzustehen.

_Seit wann ist es wieder Malfoy?_ , fragte sich Harry. Die Gewohnheit war eben stark. Er reichte Draco die Hand und zog ihn schnell zu sich nach oben. Malfoy war viel leichter, als der Gryffindor vermutet hätte, da er Ron regelmäßig auf die Beine half, dieser aber im Vergleich zu Malfoy ein richtiger Brocken war.

Dieser schwankte leicht wegen der schnellen Bewegung und schien sich erst neu orientieren zu müssen. Harry musste zugeben, dass er sich etwas Sorgen machte. Er hielt den Blonden noch etwas fest, bis dieser sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte. Die blassen Hände waren eiskalt und der Schwarzhaarige behielt eine der schmalen Schultern des anderen im Griff, bis dieser fest stand. Malfoy war erschreckend blass, selbst für seine Verhältnisse. Aus dem Augenwinkel verfolgte der Gryffindor jede Bewegung des Blonden, immer bereit ihn zu greifen, falls er doch noch umkippte. _Was hast du gemacht, Draco? _

Doch der Gang des Slytherin war sicherer, als Harry gedacht hatte. Mit weichen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen ging er neben Harry her und dieser glaubte ab und an zu sehen, wie auch der Blonde aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm herüberblickte.

Hinter der nächsten Ecke waren bereits das Büro und die Privaträume der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor in deren Klassenraum die Jungen erwischt worden waren. Der verbitterte Hausmeister klopfte laut an die Tür. Niemand antwortete. Ein zweites Mal hämmerte er gegen die schwere Holztür. Innen hörte man es rascheln und Schritte ertönten.

„Moment, Moment!", kam die gedämpfte Stimme der Professorin durch die Tür.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Die Tür schwang auf und die ältere Lehrerin schaute ungehalten über ihre Brille, die sie gerade auf ihrer Nase platziert hatte, in den finsteren Gang. Der sonst so säuberlich geknotete Dutt war nur noch in seinen Resten zu erahnen, da die braunen Haare – deren graue Strähnen vor kurzer Zeit wie von Zauberhand verschwunden waren (Harry grinste) – eher einem Vogelnest gleich um ihren Kopf herum hingen. Ihren grünen Morgenmantel hielt sie nur locker mit einer Hand und lehnte sich möglichst breit in die offene Tür.

Hatte Harry gerade eine schwarze Robe durch die zweite Tür von McGonagalls Wohnzimmer verschwinden sehen oder hatte er zu viel Phantasie? Von innen hörte Harry, wie die Tür zufiel.

_Also doch! _

Ob es das war, was er dachte? Nein, viel wichtiger: War es der, den er vermutete?

„Filch, was zum Teufel wollen sie um diese Uhrzeit vor meinen Privaträumen?"

Scheinbar hatte sie die Schüler noch nicht bemerkt, was Harry nicht unlieb war. Sie war sichtlich verärgert über so späte Störung.

Doch der Hausmeister hatte eine derart gute Laune, weil er die Übeltäter hatte fangen können, dass er sich von der Katzenlady, wie Harry sie auch manchmal für sich nannte, nicht einschüchtern ließ.

Stattdessen räusperte er sich wichtigtuerisch und trat zur Seite, um den Blick auf die beiden Erzfeinde von Hogwarts frei zu machen.

„Ich dachte, dass es sie vielleicht interessieren würde, dass diese beiden Schüler in den Verwandlungsaufbewahrungsraum eingedrungen sind. Ich habe sie an einander gekuschelt auf dem Boden sitzend erwischt."

Filch ließ ein angeekeltes Geräusch vernehmen und setzte nach: „Scheinbar war nicht so viel zu holen gewesen, wie die beiden dachten, Professor."

McGonagall schien etwas überrascht zu sein, dass ausgerechnet Harry und Malfoy zusammen in einen der uninteressantesten Räume von Hogwarts eingebrochen waren. Harry hingegen hatte das starke Bedürfnis diese Einbruch und Diebstahl-Theorie zu dementieren.

Die Lehrerin blickte sie alle durchdringend an und seufzte dann resignierend auf.

„Nun gut, ihr beiden geht in mein Büro. Sie, Angus können wieder gehen. Danke für ihre Mühe."

Sie wollte sich bereits abwenden, als Filch einwarf: „Soll ich nicht Professor Snape verständigen?" Er hatte einen gierigen Blick, als er sich vorzustellen schien, was Snape mit Draco anstellen würde für diese Aktion.

Doch die Hexe schien andere Pläne zu haben. Mit etwas zu viel Elan meinte sie: „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich werde ihn selbst in Kenntnis setzen, es reicht wenn einer von uns so spät noch wach ist. Auf Wiedersehen Angus." Sie sprach klarer und lauter, als zuvor.

_Im Hinterzimmer kann man sie bestimmt gut verstehen_.

Harry musste daran einfach denken. Mit den letzten Worten ließ sie den Hausmeister samt Katze stehen und dirigierte die Schüler in ihr Büro. Scheinbar hatte sie beim Anblick der beiden üblichen Verdächtigen ihren Abend bereits abgehakt.

Sie wies sie an sich zu setzen und Harry nahm dankend an. Die Sessel waren viel bequemer als der Boden es gewesen war und auch deutlich wärmer. Draco neben ihm schien fast in seinem Sessel zu versinken, als er sich hineinfallen ließ.

Fragend blickte die Animaga über ihren Schreibtisch hinweg und schien auf eine Erklärung zu warten. Doch keiner begann zu sprechen. Dann ergriff die Lehrerin doch noch resignierend das Wort.

„Sie beide sehe ich in letzter Zeit deutlich zu oft nach dem Unterricht. Sie haben es wohl auf Ärger angelegt. Mister Potter, könnten sie mir möglicherweise erklären wie sie in die Räume für Verwandlung gekommen sind und was sie und ihr _Komplize_ dort auf dem Fußboden getan haben?"

Ihr Blick verriet, dass sie inständig hoffte, dass Harry die Sache aufklären konnte, ohne irgendeine Peinlichkeit zu offenbaren.

Der Gryffindor räusperte sich und überleget, wie er die Geschichte möglichst vorteilhaft erzählen konnte.

_Die Wahrheit... zumindest am Anfang_ dachte Harry. Er blickte auf Draco, der ins Nichts unter dem Schreibtisch schaute und irgendwie verloren aussah. Ein Beschützerinstinkt flammte in ihm auf.

„Wir sind nicht eingebrochen. Ich bin kurz vor der Sperrstunde auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen. Da hab ich Licht im Verwandlungsraum gesehen. Ich war neugierig und hab nachgeschaut. Ich hab Malfoy im Hinterzimmer entdeckt. Er war ziemlich krank. Ich hab mich zu ihm gesetzt und anfangs war er fast nicht ansprechbar. Ich weiß auch nicht, was los war aber ich hab versucht ihn warm zu halten und überlegt was ich tun sollte. Ich denke er wusste selbst nicht mehr, wie oder wieso er da hingekommen war."

Der Schluss war gelogen. Aber Harry hätte die Sache mit dem Bild nicht erklären können, weil er sie selbst nicht verstand.

„Dann ist Filch reingekommen. Das war auch schon alles, Professor."

Die Hexe sah Harry etwas überrascht, aber auch etwas argwöhnisch an. Dann blickte sie mit einem besorgteren Gesichtsausdruck zu Malfoy, der immer noch schwieg. Harry hoffte, dass sie ihm glaubte, denn Malfoy sah wirklich krank aus. Es schien immer schlimmer zu werden. Als Harry am Ende seiner Ausführungen auf Malfoy blickte war er kurz davor ihn persönlich nach St Mungos zu tragen.

Die Professorin schien Harrys Eindruck zu teilen.

„Mister Malfoy?"

Sie wartete auf Antwort.

„Geht es ihnen gut? Sie sind weiß wie die Wand! Soll man sie in den Krankenflügel bringen? Madam Pomfrey hat mir ihr Attest für heute Morgen zukommen lassen und ich finde, sie sollten sie noch einmal aufsuchen."

Draco schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Harry hätte ihn gezwungen, wenn die Lehrerin nicht dabei gewesen wäre.

Der Blonde schien nicht scharf darauf zu sein erneut bei Poppy aufzukreuzen, doch zu Harrys Freude bestand Professor McGonagall darauf.

„Das war kein Vorschlag, Mister Malfoy. Sie werden nun den Krankenflügel aufsuchen. Mister Potter wird sie dorthin begleiten, wenn es ihm nichts ausmacht."

Sie blickte zu Harry. Dieser nickte augenblicklich zustimmend.

„Gut. Ich freue mich, dass sie beide sich wohl arrangiert haben. Ihre Differenzen sind etwas zu häufig öffentlich geworden, wenn es nach mir geht. Sie müssen ja keine Freunde werden, aber es ist doch erfreulich zu wissen, dass sie einander nicht sterbend auf dem Boden liegen lassen würden, wenn sie sich über den Weg laufen. Außer sie hätten sich gegenseitig in diese Lage gebracht, was ich doch nicht hoffe. Aufgrund verbesserter zwischenhäuslicher Beziehungen und der fehlenden Straftaten, auch wenn Mister Filch das wohl anders sieht, ziehe ich ihnen beiden fünf Punkte ab für Ignorieren der Sperrstunde und sehe von einer Strafarbeit ab."

Mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln lehnte sich die Lehrerin in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Harry konnte sein Glück kaum glauben. Wären sie nicht bei der Katzenlady gelandet, sondern bei einem anderen Lehrer, wäre ihre Strafe deutlich höher ausgefallen. Er wollte sein Karma jedoch nicht auf die Probe stellen und zog daher den zweiten Missetäter aus seinem Sessel hoch, um mit einem freundlichen „Gute Nacht!" aus dem Büro seiner Hauslehrerin zu verschwinden und diese ihren vorherigen Aktivitäten zu überlassen – wie auch immer diese aussahen. Ob sie tatsächlich selbst die „zwischenhäuslichen Beziehungen" pflegte?

„Da haben wir noch mal Glück gehabt."

Deutlich heiterer ging Harry die Gänge des alten Schlosses entlang, schwer bemüht eine ungezwungene Unterhaltung mit dem Blonden zu führen. Dieser nickte nur schweigend.

_Seit wann ist Malfoy so ruhig? Vielleicht kann er ja nicht normal mit mir reden und lässt es daher... Aber vorhin konnte er es doch auch. _

Doch als Harry das Ganze noch mal durchspielte musste er zugeben, dass normal nicht das richtige Wort dafür war.

Dennoch hatte er begonnen den neuen, schweigsamen Draco zu mögen. Nicht des Schweigens wegen, sondern, weil Draco eigentlich ein ganz netter Junge zu sein schien, solange er alleine war.

„Meinst du, dass du Ärger von Snape bekommst?"

Der Blonde blickte bei dieser Frage auf. Er war wieder deutlich stabiler, als noch vor einer halben Stunde. Mit einer unleserlichen Miene zuckte der Größere mit den Schultern. Er schien keine große Angst vor Snape zu haben. Warum auch, immerhin war er sein Lieblingsschüler.

„Severus wird mich ein wenig zur Schnecke machen, aber das ist egal. Ich werde nicht bestraft, weil du auch nicht bestraft wurdest. Er wird einen Teufel tun mich härter ran zu nehmen als dich."

Damit grinste der Slytherin wieder das erste Mal seit langem. Harry wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Erleichtert darüber, dass sich ihr neuer Kommunikationsstatus durch die wiedereinkehrende Klarheit des anderen nicht wiederrufen hatte, musste auch Harry etwas grinsen.

Draco hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen und war dabei sich in seinem Pullover zu verkriechen. Es ging ein eisiger Wind durch die Gänge des Schlosses und der Blonde hatte seinen Mantel offenbar im Kerker gelassen.

Harry machte es nichts mehr aus, dass Snape ihn auf dem Kieker hatte. Das war schließlich nichts neues. Draco hätte auch keine größere Strafe verdient. Sie hatten ja nichts Schlimmes gemacht. Doch Harry sorgte ein wenig darüber, was Snape wohl sagte, wenn er von Filch erfuhr, dass sie „an einander gekuschelt" waren.

Harry errötete leicht bei diesem Gedanken. Sie hatten zwar eine gute Erklärung für alles... na ja, fast alles, aber dennoch hoffte Harry, dass Snape es nicht für nötig hielt, sich nach McGonagalls Ausführungen noch an Filch zu wenden.

Leicht verunsichert sah der Schwarzhaarige zu dem anderen Jungen herüber. Dieser hatte glücklicherweise nichts von Harrys Röte bemerkt. Draco war noch immer ziemlich blass und gesund konnte man sein Aussehen sicher nicht bezeichnen, aber immerhin war er wieder ansprechbar und konnte alleine laufen. _Immerhin etwas! _

Draco zitterte leicht, als ein erneuter Zug durch die Ritzen des Gemäuers kroch. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte noch immer das Bedürfnis ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Doch er begnügte sich damit seinen Umhang auszuziehen und ihn dem Blonden über die Schultern zu legen. Dieser zuckte bei der plötzlichen Berührung leicht zusammen und schaute den Kleineren irritiert an. Die silbergrauen Augen leuchteten im Mondschein.

Doch kein Protest ertönte. Stattdessen nahm der Malfoyspross schweigend und mit einem dankbaren Lächeln – nein, eher ein Mundwinkelzucken, dass für seine Verhältnisse aber bereits als Lächeln durchging! – den warmen Umhang an.

Warum Harry den Slytherin vorhin umarmt hatte, war ganz klar. Es war nicht so peinlich gewesen, wie Filch es offensichtlich fand. Draco hatte gefroren und es ging ihm schlecht. Darauf ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, war der Gryffindor nicht gekommen. Er würde Ron die Geschichte wohl lieber nicht erzählen, da der Rothaarige vor Ekel sterben würde.

Doch es war gar nicht schlecht gewesen der Geißel Gryffindors so nahe zu sein. Besser als ihm fern zu sein, wie Harry zugeben musste.

Endlich waren sie am Krankenflügel angelangt. Harry war froh, dass sie nicht noch länger durch die kalten Gänge laufen mussten, da Draco langsam müde zu werden schien und Harry ihn nicht in den Krankenflügel tragen wollte.

Als sie die große Eichentür aufdrückten, war die Krankenstation leer und dunkel. Doch kaum traten sie über die Schwelle, schwang auch schon die Tür zu den Räumen der Krankenschwester auf und Poppy wuselte in ihren pinkfarbenen Morgenmantel gehüllt herein.

Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn flatterte sie auf die beiden zu.

„Was ist denn los? Gibt es einen Notfall? Was suchen sie beide denn um diese Uhrzeit hier? Es ist mitten in der Nacht... Mister Malfoy, geht es ihnen nicht besser? ... Bei Merlin, sie sind ja leichenblass!"

Sofort entschuldigte sie sich für diesen Vergleich und schob den Slytherin zu einem der weißen Betten. Harry erklärte die Situation, während Poppy den anderen auf die Pritsche setzte.

„Wollten sie sich den Tod holen? Kopfweh ist eine Sache, aber Lungenentzündung, eine andere!", schimpfte die Krankenschwester und befahl ihm den Pullover auszuziehen.

Dracos Rücken war schneeweiß. Irgendwie musste Harry an Schneewittchen denken, obwohl dieser Gedanke recht unpassend schien. Der Blonde war schlank und feine Muskeln zogen sich seine Figur entlang. Doch ein Bluterguss zierte den linken Rippenbogen.

Poppy hatte es wohl auch bemerkt.

„Mister Malfoy, wo habe die denn dieses hässliche Dinge her? Warum haben sie mir das Heute morgen nicht gezeigt?"

Unverzüglich begann die Schulkrankenschwester in ihren Heiltränken zu kramen.

Besagter Slytherin kratzte sich nur leicht verwirrt am Hinterkopf. Sehr non-Malfoy-like. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Harry war leicht entsetzt. Was ging hier eigentlich vor? Mit Malfoy ... Draco stimmte doch was nicht. Wer auch immer das war, er würde ihn vierteilen! Doch da meinte dieser leise: „Das ist von gestern, als Potter sich auf mich gestürzt hat. Da bin ich auf irgendwas Hartem gelandet."

Stimmt! Harry biss sich erschrocken auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte seinen Erzfeind - _Das Statement muss überarbeitet werden... _- doch recht unsanft zu Boden geworfen. Die Schlägerei hatte Harry fast vergessen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er den Blonden so verletzt hatte.

Poppy erstach Harry mit einem anklagenden Blick.

„Wenn es ihnen genehm ist, Potter, unterlassen sie solche Tätlichkeiten in Zukunft. Wer weiß, was da alles passieren kann!"

Enttäuscht drückte sie ihrem Patienten eine Phiole mit einer grauen, dickflüssigen Substanz n die Hand.

„Trinken sie das."

Der Aufforderung wurde Folge geleistet.

Der Slytherin schien das gelassen zu nehmen. Als Quidditchspieler hatten sie schon schlimmeres erlebt, zum Beispiel Klatscher.

_Bei der hellen Haut sieht man ja auch echt alles!_ , dachte der Schwarzhaarige bei sich. Dennoch murmelte Harry eine Entschuldigung, die den anderen dazu brachte sich umzudrehen.

Scheinbar war Harry schon fast in Vergessenheit geraten gewesen.

„Bild dir nix drauf ein, Potter. So ne kleine Schlägerei haut mich nicht um."

Das hatte der Gryffindor auch nicht gedacht.

Nach einigen Momenten, in denen Madam Pomfrey ihren Zauberstab über den Blonden laufen gelassen hatte, wurde Draco tatsächlich eine anfangende Lungenentzündung diagnostiziert. Erneut begann sie eine Standpauke.

„Seien sie froh, dass sie kein Mädchen sind, Mister Malfoy, sonst hätten sie sicher noch eine Blasenentzündung dazu. Es ist Wahnsinn sich im Winter in einem unbeheizten Lagerraum stundenlang auf den Steinboden zu setzten! Ich sage schon lange, dass Hogwarts eine zugige Ecke ist und man zum Wohl der Schüler die Gemäuer abdichten sollte, aber Dumbledore hat für solche Dinge ja keine Zeit und sie, Mister Malfoy, können nicht, nur weil sie in den Kerkern leben, glauben, dass sie kälteresistent sind, wie ein isländischer Gletscheryeti!"

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs war der Patient in einem himmelblauen Frotteschlafanzug gehüllt. „Sie bleiben über nacht hier. Ich werde sie sicher nicht SO in diese eiskalte Höhle da unten zurücklassen."

Harry fragte sich, ob Poppy wusste, wie es in den Kerkern der Slytherins aussah. Irgendwie war er enttäuscht sich den anderen nicht noch etwas genauer ansehen zu können.

Nun drückte sie Draco eine zweite Flasche in die Hand.

„Das ist gegen die Lungenentzündung. Und das..." Eine Art Beere in Neongrün. „...kauen sie, um die Beschwerden zu verringern!"

Etwas skeptisch schaute der Blonde in seine Hand, zog dann den Korken von den Flasche und trank das blaue Zeug, das sich darin befand.

Angeekelt verzog der Slytherin das Gesicht.

„Ach und, da fällt mir noch was ein."

Poppy war ja sehr gut drauf in dieser Nacht! Sie ging zu einem der verschlossenen Schränke.

„Ich habe da vielleicht noch eine letzte Möglichkeit, ihre Beschwerden von heute Morgen zu erklären."

Vorsichtig öffnete die Frau die verschlossene Tür der Vitrine mit ihrem Zauberstab und holte eine kleine hölzerne Schachtel hervor. Daraus holte sie einen kleinen schwarzen Stein und ein Stück Pergament.

„Das ist heute neu angekommen. Mal sehen, ob es wirkt."

Inzwischen hatte Draco bereits die Beere mit viel Willenskraft heruntergewürgt, nur um nun den Stein vors Gesicht gehalten zu bekommen.

„Schlucken!", sagte die Krankenschwester im gewohnten Befehlston.

Harry war wirklich gespannt, was nun geschah. Er stand noch immer am Anfang der Bettreihen, nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendend, dass es mitten in der Nacht war und er eigentlich schon längst im Bett sein müsste. Aber niemand hatte ihn weg geschickt.

Gebannt sah er zu, wie der Slytherin den Stein schluckte. Dann nahm Poppy ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und las sich das Pergament durch. Den Angaben getreu schwang sie den Zauberstab.

„Detego!" 1

Einen Moment geschah nichts. Dann begann ein kleines weißes Licht in der Körpermitte des Blonden zu glühen und langsam nach oben zu wandern. Dieser schaute etwas verwirrt an sich herab, bis der Leuchtfleck den Hals herauf glitt und der Slytherin ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Der Gryffindor, der neben ihm stand verfolgte das Licht dafür umso gebannter. Es kroch den langen, schlanken Hals hinauf und über die blassen Wangen, um dann zum Ohr zu wandern. Plötzlich zischte der Blonde schmerzvoll auf und fasste sich ans Ohr, als wollte er eine Fliege wegschlagen.

Das Licht wurde größer und pulsierte rot.

„Da haben wir's ja, ich wusste, dass es nützlich wäre einen Schrinkelwontner zu haben!"

Poppy schien vollauf zufrieden, wohingegen ihr Patient nur unangenehm das Gesicht verzog und Harry auch nicht verstand, was daran so gut sein sollte, wenn Draco dadurch Schmerzen hatte.

Madam Pomfrey schwang ihren Zauberstab und sprach: „Flecto!" 2

Das Licht leuchtete einmal kurz auf und erlosch dann, während Draco leicht stöhnte. Harry sah, wie der kleine schwarze Stein aus dem Ohr des Blonden kullerte und auf dem Boden landete. Poppy sammelte ihn schell wieder ein.

Dann kramte sie ein kleines Heft aus der Schachtel heraus, in der dieses Schrinkeldingsbums gewesen war, und schlug es auf. Eine kurze Lesepause entstand.

„Aha! Scheinbar hat Mister Potter dafür gesorgt, dass sich ein winziger Knochen im Innenohr unseres Sorgenkindes leicht verschoben hatte. Die Bewegung war minimal, doch sie hatte ihre Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit verursacht."

Erneut fühlte Harry sich schuldig.

Irgendwie zog er das Pech doch wirklich an!

„Da keine richtige Verletzung vorlag und ich von ihrer Auseinandersetzung nichts gewusst habe,..." Ihr Vorwurfvoller Blick glitt zwischen den Jungen hin und her. „... konnte ich keine Diagnose stellen. Aber dazu haben wir ja dieses kleine Ding."

Stolz schloss sie die Schatulle.

„Es heilt solch minimale Verletzungen sofort und stellt sogar die Diagnose zur Verfügung. Die neueste Forschung von St. Mungos macht's möglich!"

Zufrieden packte Madam Pomfrey wieder alles an seinen Platz.

„Sie werden jetzt schlafen, Mister Malfoy, während Mister Potter in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgeht, um dasselbe zu tun. Außer sie sind auch krank."

Harry hatte Poppy schon oft genug unfreiwillig einen Besuch abgestattet, dass er sie lesen konnte. Der Blick, den sie ihm schenkte, sagte: Wenn ich gleich wieder her komme, um das Licht auszuschalten, dann bist du besser weg!

Als sie dann ans andere Ende des Saals verschwand nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit. Er trat zu Malfoy, der es sich inzwischen unter der Bettdecke gemütlich machte. Der Gryffindor war erleichtert zu sehen, dass der andere deutlich besser aussah.

„Geht's besser?"

Der Blonde nickte nur. Das war für Harry das Signal zum Abmarsch. Er drehte sich um und ging leicht enttäuscht zur Tür. Er trat in den dunklen Gang. Doch als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, glaubte er Draco zu hören, wie er ihm leise etwas nachrief.

„Danke, Harry."

Draco Malfoy wurde erst am übernächsten Morgen aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Blaise hatte ihm die Aufgaben gebracht und sich natürlich nicht die Gelegenheit nehmen lassen, seinen Freund gehörig auszuquetschen. Doch was Blaise konnte, das konnte Draco schon lange. Damit landeten sie am Ende bei einem Patt in Sachen List.

Blaise hatte nicht viel erfahren. Vor allem nicht, dass Harry da gewesen war. Diese Sache blieb wohl unter ihnen. Nun ja, nicht ganz. Unter ihnen, Filch, McGo, Snape, Poppy und Mrs. Norris. Ein paar Mitwisser zuviel, wenn es nach dem Slytherinverstand des Blonden ging, aber daran war wohl nichts zu machen.

Die Fledermaus hatte sich während seines Aufenthalts im Krankenflügel nicht blicken lassen, aber Professor McGonagall hatte ihm bei einem Freundlichkeitsbesuch bei der Krankenschwester ausgerichtet, dass Snape ihn am Abend seiner Entlassung in seinem Büro erwartete. Wieso ausgerechnet McGo Snapes Bote spielte war Draco zwar noch unklar, aber die Nachricht war eindeutig gewesen.

_Hm, soll man den Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten nicht hängen?_ Der Gedanke war reizvoll. _Vater hielt schon immer viel von Traditionen, das wäre doch mal eine amüsante Art die alten Bräuche zu erhalten._ Der Blonde grinste nur gehässig.

Doch das Grinsen hielt nicht lange an, als sich ein anderer Gedanke in das hübsche blonde Köpfchen des Jungen schlich. Harry Potter. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass sie sich verstanden hatten... _Na ja, du warst ja auch nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen Draco..._

Doch dieser Ausrede zog nicht mehr richtig.

Immerhin hatte er die letzten zwei Tage im Bett verbracht und – wenn nicht gerade Blaise oder Pansy da waren – viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Leider war er am Ende auch nicht schlauer als zuvor.

Potter hatte ihm geholfen, hatte ihn nicht fertig gemacht, obwohl das SEHR einfach gewesen wäre. Eine einmalige Chance. Doch er war wie immer der Gute und hat sich auch so benommen. Dabei hatte Draco in letzter Zeit gedacht, dass der Gryffindor sein Saubermannimage abgelegt hatte.

_Vor allem nach der Schlägerei, die er mit mir angefangen hat! _ungewollt musste der Blonde schmunzeln. Dem Kleinen – ja, immerhin war er kleiner, wenn er auch stärker war – hatte es echt Leid getan, dass er Draco verletzt hatte. Dabei war es doch gar nicht so schlimm gewesen.

Die Sache mit dem Ohr hätte auch passiert sein können, als Goyle in einem morgendlichen Wutausbruch dieses Astronomiebuch nach Crabbe geworfen hatte. Nur leider war er ein mieserer Werfer als Schläger und hatte Draco erwischt. Wie man Crabbe verfehlen konnte, das wusste Draco heute noch nicht.

Aber er wusste, dass Goyle es NIE wieder wagen würde mit Dingen auch nur in einem zehn Meter Radius um Draco herum zu werfen.

_Eher hackt er sich die Hände ab. _

Ja dieser Fluch hatte gesessen, notierte das „Opfer" mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Im Gegensatz zu Goyle hatte es Harry aber nicht wegen seiner Bestrafung Leid getan, sondern wegen Draco, was der Blonde nicht ganz verstand. Immerhin hatten sie sich gestritten und keiner war sehr zuvorkommend zum anderen gewesen. Da kommen solche Sachen schon mal vor.

Das Bild von Harry, wie er im Krankenflügel stand und vor Scham ganz rot wurde, drängte sich dem Slytherin auf. Das war zu niedlich gewesen.

_Moment! Harry? Seit wann heißt Potter Harry?... ach, seit vorgestern, stimmt. Aber deshalb ist er noch lange nicht niedlich,_ ermahnte er sich selbst und wischte sich das plötzlich erschienene Lächeln wieder aus dem Gesicht.

Pünktlich um acht Uhr abends stand Draco Malfoy vor Professor Snapes Büro und überlegte sich, wie er sich wohl aus der ganzen Geschichte mit Potter im Verwandlungsraum heraus reden konnte, dass die Fledermaus ihm das auch abnahm, ohne irgendwelche kompromittierenden Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen, die dem Blonden später zum Strick gereichen konnten.

Nicht, dass er sich um Snape selbst Sorgen machte, der war nicht das Problem. Severus würde ihm ein wenig die Leviten lesen und dann die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Doch wem sich der Tränkemeister verpflichtet fühlte solche Dinge zu erzählen, war eher ein Grund zur Sorge.

Ja, den Punkt hatte er Potter verschwiegen. Er wollte ihn nicht verunsichern. Warum? Das fragte sich Draco auch. Aber er hatte dem Gryffindor, Salazar weiß warum, kein Kopfzerbrechen bereiten wollen.

Draco wollte, dass Harry ihn weiter so sah, wie er es auf dem Bild festgehalten hatte. Obwohl Draco wusste, dass das nicht er war, so war es ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen von einem Menschen als etwas Besseres gesehen zu werden. Besser als Draco sich selbst sehen konnte und besser als ihn alle außer Harry sahen.

Der Blonde hätte sich dafür selbst Ohrfeigen können. Er wusste, dass Harry Potter nicht sein Freund war und dass sie sich hassten. Doch Draco kam nicht umhin diesen Jungen, mit dem er seit Jahren einen persönlichen Kleinkrieg ausfocht, ein wenig zu mögen.

Harry war der einzige, der bereit war in Draco etwas gutes zu sehen, ohne Hintergedanken. Als er gesagt hatte, er fände Draco schön, da war dem Blonden fast das Herz stehen geblieben.

Es war ehrlich gewesen. Slytherins kannten sich mit Lügnern aus und das war die Wahrheit gewesen. Noch immer bildete sich ein Kloß in Dracos Hals, wenn er an Harrys Gesicht in diesem Moment dachte...

„Draco!" Harry blieb stehen, als der Blonde ertappt aufschrak und um die eigene Achse wirbelte. Harry hatte ihn gesehen, wie er mit zum Klopfen erhobener Hand vor Snapes Tür stand. Dem Gryffindor wurde warm, als er diesen Anblick sah.

Schon wieder war Draco irgendwie abwesend und Harry liebte diesen Anblick. Es war so untypisch und doch ganz Draco Malfoy.

„H..Harry?" Der Blonde war überrascht, glättete aber schnell wieder seine Züge und die Unsicherheit verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Ohne nachzudenken hob der Gryffindor die Hand und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf den anderen zu.

„Nicht!"

Der Befehl entwich dem Schwarzhaarigen noch ehe er darüber nachdachte. Er hätte im Boden versinken können, als sein Gegenüber eine grazil geschwungene Augenbraue hob und Harry durchdringend ansah. „Was? Nicht?"

Verlegen nahm Harry die Hand wieder herunter und stotterte peinlich berührt.

„Ähm, I... Ich meinte nur... Ach, Nichts. Nichts eben."

Das war ein erbärmlicher Versuch gewesen und Harry wusste das. Draco nahm ihm das nicht eine Sekunde ab, sondern verschränkte die Arme fordernd.

„Was?"

OK, Harry kam nicht drum herum.

„Ich... Ich meinte nur, dass... dass du das nicht tun sollst."

Eine vagere Antwort hatte Harry nicht gefunden und er hoffte, dass Draco nicht die richtige Frage stellte.

„Aber ich muss zu Snape, was erwartest du? Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass ich hier bin?"

Gute Frage und gute Frage.

„Blaise."

Draco schnaubte missbilligend. Auch Harry war inzwischen dahinter gestiegen, dass Blaise eine wahre Tratschtante war, wenn man ihn nur richtig fütterte, und verstand Draco, dem seine Privatsphäre am Herzen lag.

„Aber ich wollte dich nicht aufhalten."

Er konnte Draco nicht sagen, dass er ihn davon abhalten wollte, seinen Standartgesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Das war zu kindisch. Aber Harry hasste es, wenn der Blonde das tat und wollte vielmehr dessen natürliche Mimik genießen, die er in der letzten Woche zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

„Was willst du dann hier?"

Der Slytherin hatte seine Stimme gesenkt und klang nun irgendwie konspirativ und zu Harrys unerklärlicher Freude auch zutraulicher, als gewohnt. Wie es so schnell gehen konnte, dass sie so miteinander umgingen, konnte sich Harry nicht erklären. Der Vorfall von vorletzter Nacht hatte sie wohl enger zusammengeschweißt, als Harry gedacht hatte.

Nicht das er sich beschweren würde...

Doch dann drängte sich die Frage wieder auf, als Draco ein „Hm?" hinterher schob, da Harry ihm nicht antwortete.

_Ähm, was? ... was ich hier will? Gute Frage... _

Nervös trat der Schwarzhaarige von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„I... Ich..." _Dieses Stottern musst du abstellen! _„Ich dachte, du brauchst vielleicht Unterstützung. Immerhin wurden wir beide erwischt. Außerdem wollte ich wissen, wie's dir geht."

Unangenehm berührt fummelte Harry an seiner Hosentasche herum und schrumpfte unbewusst einige Zentimeter.

Doch Harrys Befürchtungen, der Slytherin würde ihn auslachen oder gar wütend werden blieben aus. Stattdessen sah ihn dieser nur lange und still an. Die stahlgrauen Augen durchbohrten Harry mit ihrem Blick, doch dieser konnte sich nicht davon losreißen.

Diese Stille wurde jedoch durchbrochen, als hinter Draco die Tür zu Professor Snapes Büro aufschwang und eben selbiger mit dem obligatorischen wehenden schwarzen Rockschoß herausgetreten kam.

„Mister Malfoy, sie sind sieben Minuten zu spät."

Verkündete die ölige Stimme des Lehrers, der im selben Augenblick Harrys Anwesenheit bemerkte und eine schwarze Augenbraue eine Etage höher schob.

Dieser wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, doch die Gottheiten hatten wohl gerade keine Sprechstunde. Denn die Fledermaus schnarrte bereits weiter.

„Mister Potter, welch angenehme Überraschung."

_Welch amüsanter Sarkasmus. _dachte Harry.

„Sie lassen wohl keine Gelegenheit aus Mister Malfoy auf die Pelle zu rücken und ihn in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen..."

Er machte eine Pause, was für Harry nie etwas gutes bedeutete, und wie erwartet holte der Tränkemeister nur Luft, um sie Harry um die Ohren zu hauen.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für bewusste Verschwendung der Zeit eines Mitschülers."

_Wie bitte? Das ist doch wohl das Dümmste, was ihnen je eingefallen ist. Warum ziehen sie mir nicht gleich Punkte für meine pure Existenz ab? ... Bring ihn nicht auf falsche Gedanken! _

Doch Snape hatte sich bereits entschieden nicht noch mehr seiner wertvollen Gedanken an den Schwarzhaarigen zu verschwenden und sich stattdessen dem blonden Jungen zugewandt.

„Mister Malfoy, ich hätte gedacht, dass sie sich nicht von Potter reinreiten lassen würden. Das war offensichtlich falsch. Reißen sie sich zusammen und bewahren sie ihre Haltung. Das ist ja peinlich."

Mit sichtlicher Genugtuung sah der Professor zu, wie Draco die Schultern straffte und ein gezwungenes „Ja, Sir.", erklang. Der Blick des Slytherin haftete dabei auf irgendeinem sehr interessanten Punkt auf der Wand.

In Harry stieg langsam aber sicher die Wut auf. Snape ging langsam deutlich zu weit. Dass er Harry fertig machte, war nichts neues. Aber nun auch noch auf Draco rumzuhacken, obwohl dieser nichts getan hatte...

Snapes Vortrag hielt noch eine Weile an. Doch Harry hörte ihm nicht zu. Stattdessen versuchte er sein Blut vom Kochen abzubringen. Er hatte immer gedacht, Snape mochte Draco. Doch scheinbar war der Tränkemeister einfach ein Sadist und genoss es andere Leute fertig zu machen.

Wahrscheinlich zog er einfach keinen Vorteil mehr daraus, jetzt, da Dracos Vater in Azkaban saß...

Draco ignorierte Snapes Kommentare und beobachtete Harry. Der Gryffindor sah wirklich wütend aus. Eigentlich musste er es doch gewohnt sein von Snape beleidigt zu werden. Der Blonde hatte das Bedürfnis ihn zur Seite zu nehmen und ein paar Mal tief durchatmen zu lassen. Aus welchen Grund auch immer...

Doch im Moment meckerte Snape an Draco herum und daher müsste sich der Schwarzhaarige langsam wieder beruhigen. Doch irgendwie schein dem nicht so.

„Nun haben wir aber genug Zeit verschwendet.", beendete Snape seine Rede und Draco schaltete seine Ohren wieder ein.

„Mister Malfoy, in mein Büro, sofort."

Er hatte den Befehlt gehört. Doch das Ausführen desselben geschah nur in Zeitlupe, da Draco keine Lust hatte Harry einfach so stehen zu lassen.

Snape schien sich genötigt zu fühlen das ganze zu beschleunigen. Er packte den Blonden am Oberarm und zog ihn Kurzerhand zur Bürotür.

Doch etwas riss die Hand des Tränkemeisters von ihm los.

„Finger weg von ihm oder sie können was erleben!", schrie Harry.

…tbc ... following: "un passion"

1 detegere ist lateinisch für enthüllen. **an Detektor denkt** Es lebe das große Latinum!

Den „Schrinkelwontner" hab ich erfunden, tolles Teil, gell?

2 flectere (flecto, flexi, flectum. Hui, ich kann die Stammzeiten noch!) heißt biegen, beugen, richten.

Titel: « le beau et la bête » „Der Schöne und das Biest" (Wer kennt nicht den Film, das Musical oder die Story, bei der ich das hier geklaut habe, um dann ein Geschlecht zu ändern?)

**sich räuspert** Hallo? **von lauten Leserprotesten zugeschüttet wird**

Halloooooo? **Megaphon einschaltet**

**dröhn **

Sorry, aber ich habe beschlossen solange wie ich es durchhalte JEDES Kapitel dieser FF mit einem Cliffy enden zu lassen. Mancher etwas fieser und andere nicht.

Welcher was ist, liegt bei euch.

Cat (my gorgeous Beta) hat mich mit ihrer puren Begeisterung für das „roaring beast" aus HBP auf den Schluss gebracht **beta knuddelt**, dafür danke und ich hoffe es hat allen gefallen. **Kommis will** (Nach einer längeren Unterhaltung mit Umi, die sich über Kommibettler, die auf die Mitleidstour machen, aufgeregt hat, will ich nur sagen: Ich finds gut, ihr auch? Wenn ja, dann sagt es mir. Wenn nein, dann auch. **g**)

Irgendwie war dieses Kap voller Gedanken...

Ich dachte mir, dass ich vielleicht mal wieder ein paar lateinische Vokabeln einbaue, da meine Beta ja gerade auf ihr erstes Lateinexamen lernt und mein großes Latinum **mit Latinum vor Cats Nase rumfuchtelt** schon ein paar Jährchen her ist (3 oder so) **froh darum ist**, weshalb ich da auch wieder ein bissl üben muss...


	4. un passion

WICHTIG! Noch mal die Ansage: Ich bin bis zum 1. Oktober in der kanadischen Pampa ohne Internet verschollen! Aber soviel kann ich versprechen: Ich habe meinen PC dabei und werde schreiben und ich habe das 5. Kapitel bereits fertig und ihr kriegt es sobald ich zurück bin (außer es gibt eine göttliche Fügung und es wird ein Internetanschluss für mich verlegt, damit ich es früher machen kann...).

Als Wiedergutmachung habe ich die ersten 4 Kaps auch mit nur rund 2-3 Wochen Abstand gepostet, was bei der Länge der Kapitel die Zeit, die ich zum Schreiben und meine Beta Cat **sie knuddel** zum Korrigieren braucht, unterbietet! (ja, ich habe nebenbei noch Abi gemacht und meine Muse als Geisel genommen...)

Bitte, bitte reviewed trotzdem und bleibt mir treu, denn ich werde meine Versprechen halten!

A/N: Zwischendurch bin ich ein bisschen zynisch und mein schlechter Humor macht sich bemerkbar. Aber so bin ich eben. Dann wird es aber wieder ernster... vielleicht zu ernst **hust**

Previously/ „Finger weg von ihm oder Sie können was erleben!", schrie Harry. /

_Kapitel 4: un passion_

Harry Potter war verrückt. Nicht das übliche etwas komische Verrückt sondern schlimmer. Harry war schon immer etwas komisch gewesen, ein Außenseiter, der zwar immer gesellig tat aber außer dem ganz engen Freundeskreis keine Familie oder andere Angehörige besaß und daher irgendwie sozial geschädigt war. Aber nun war es Amtlich. Bald würde es Brief und Siegel haben: Harry Potter war irre.

Wer sonst würde die Fledermaus, den Herrscher der Unterwelt Hogwarts' und den Albtraum jedes Unterstüflers, anschreien? Klare Sache, dieser Kerl war völlig durchgedreht.

Diese Erkenntnis traf Draco in dem Moment, als er realisierte, was gerade geschah. Harry Potter hatte seinen eigenen Untergang heraufbeschworen, indem er den Lehrer, der ihn am meisten hasste, anging. Doch die Tatsache, dass der Gryffindor offensichtlich sein logisches Denkvermögen eingebüßt hatte, war für Draco bei weitem leichter zu ertragen, als die Erkenntnis, dass er das für ihn tat.

Für Draco.

Es sickerte noch immer in das Bewusstsein des Blonden, als dieser sich plötzlich hinter Harry wiederfand. Der Gryffindor hatte sich irgendwie zwischen die beiden Slytherins gedrängt. Nicht gerade die beste Lage, wenn man bedachte, dass Harry noch vor einigen Tagen Draco nie freiwillig de Rücken zugedreht hätte.

Zumindest war das Dracos Gefühl gewesen. Nun sah er sich jedoch dem Fakt gegenüber, dass Harry Potter das Gefühl zu haben schien, dass er vor Snape beschützt werden musste.

Severus hatte heute sicherlich nicht unbedingt seinen großmütigsten Tag - _Guter Witz, Draco! Wenn du Sev mal großmütig erwischst, dann muss das ein Feiertag werden _- aber deshalb war doch keine Gefahr im Verzug. Dennoch musste Draco im Inneren lächeln, weil Harry sich so um ihn zu sorgen schien, dass er schon wegen solcher Eskapaden einen Staatsstreich anfing.

Doch diese Freude verflog schneller als ihm lieb war, als der Geräuschpegel im Gang um ein dreißigfaches anstieg. Man sollte Severus Snape nicht zum schreien bringen, das war sehr unklug. Ja, Harry war verrückt!

Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters hallte von den Steinwänden wieder, als befänden sie sich in der Mailänder Scala: „Mister Potter was zum Teufel denken sie sich überhaupt?" _Der Teufel wird sicher seine Freude haben, wenn Severus Potter frittiert... _Draco war schon immer ein Meister des Sarkasmus gewesen, doch das war kein Witz. Potter lebte sehr gefährlich.

„Jetzt haben sie wohl das letzte bisschen Verstand in ihrem Spatzenhirn verloren!"

_Ja, das denke ich auch! _

„Und wenn sie mich nicht auf der Stelle loslassen, dann hexe ich ihnen ihren ganzen Arm ab und lassen sie hier verbluten wie ein Stück Vieh!"

_Das klingt nicht gut! Gar nicht gut. Potter wird meinetwegen einen grausamen Tod sterben! _Draco, der aus dem Geschehen komplett herausgedrängt worden war, fühlte sich hilflos und das hasste er.

Doch es geht immer noch schlimmer... der Kopf des Blonden schien bereits zu platzen, als plötzlich auch Harry zu schreien begann.

„Sie haben kein Recht ihn so anzugehen. Er hat doch nichts getan. Sie haben doch Spaß daran böse zu sein. Sie haben doch keine Ahn..." Der Satz wurde nie beendet.

„POTTER! WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN? SIE SIND HIER DER AHNUNGSLOSE!"

Draco hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch lauter ging und alles begann sich ihm zu drehen.

Bevor Harry erneut antworten konnte, riss Dracos (im Moment wirklich dünner) Gedultsfaden, der es ihm erlaubte zuerst zu denken und dann zu handeln. Eine Einrichtung, die Harry vielleicht auch gut getan hätte.

„Harry, stopp!"

Später hätte er sich sein Monogramm in den Arsch beißen können, weil er nicht ‚Potter' gesagt hatte, aber in diesem Moment realisierte er es nicht einmal.

Harry kochte. Er hätte Snape am liebsten ein für alle Mal den Gar aus gemacht. Er fühlte sich wie ein Werwolf. Ein Hebel war umgelegt worden und die Dämme brachen. Snapes Drohungen waren ihm scheißegal. Ihm war alles scheiß egal. Nein, nicht alles. Es war ihm wichtig, dass Draco in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Der Blonde war ihm wichtig, als einziges.

Daher hielt er auch auf der Stelle inne, als er Draco rufen hörte. Er nannte ihn Harry und das vor Snape.

„Hör auf!"

Die Worte waren nur noch gesprochen. Irgendwie klangen sie kraftlos und das fand Harry entsetzlich.

Der Gryffindor blickte zu seinem neu gewonnenen Freund herüber. Dieser stand noch immer mit straffen Schultern und gesenktem Blick auf der selben Stelle wie zuvor und war zu einer Statue gefroren.

Snapes eisige Stimme riss ihn von Draco los.

„Hören sie lieber auf ihn, Mister Potter, oder ich werde sie beim nächsten Wort eigenhändig aus dieser Schule entfernen!"

Harry sagte nichts, das war auch besser so.

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Angriff auf einen Lehrer und weitere dreißig wegen unangebrachter Gesprächsgestaltung, um es nett auszudrücken. Zudem werden sie die nächsten sechs Wochen Montag bis Freitag jeden Abend um Acht zum Nachsitzen erscheinen."

Harry wunderte sich, dass er noch lebte und die Schule ihn noch nicht magisch rauskatapultiert hatte. Erst jetzt realisierte er, was er getan hatte und ihm wurde plötzlich eiskalt.

„Ach und Mister Potter, das nächste Hogsmeadwochenende werden sie in der Schule verbringen."

Ron und Hermine würden ihn köpfen.

_Wie soll ich ihnen das erklären? ‚Sorry, aber Snape hat Malfoy runtergeputzt und da hab ich ihn tätlich angegriffen und angeschrieen. Jetzt muss ich leider nachsitzen.' Lass dir was besseres einfallen, Potter, oder du bist erledigt!_

Snape schien sich langsam wieder etwas runterzufahren, was aber nicht hieß, dass er im geringsten auch nur irgendwie zugänglich oder menschlich war. Er ließ seinen Blick an Harry einmal rauf- und wieder runterlaufen bis er sich zu besinnen schien, dass noch ein zweiter Schüler anwesend war.

„Sie Mister Malfoy werden mir einen drei Pergamentrollen langen Essay über die Herstellung, Verwendung und Fehlanwendung von Teufelssaft schreiben bis Freitag, da sie ja auch immer irgendwie dabei sind, wenn Potter Ärger macht. Vielleicht erinnert sie das einmal daran, dass sie mehr auf ihren Umgang achten sollten. Jetzt nehmen sie Haltung an und gehen sie umgehend in ihren Schlafsaal!"

Snapes schwarze Augen durchbohrten den Blonden und Harry wäre am liebsten vor ihn gestanden, doch das sollte er lieber lassen. Endlich bewegte sich Draco. Er hob das Kinn und schon war die alte Malfoy-Manier wieder da. Wie Harry das hasste! Ohne zu zögern ging der Slytherin mit einem „Gute Nacht, Professor!" den Gang hinunter. Als er Harry passierte sah dieser, wie die stahlgrauen Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu ihm herüber flackerten. Dann war er vorbei und der Blonde ging erstaunlich leise in die Kerker herunter.

Am liebsten wäre Harry ihm hinterhergerannt. Doch das ließ er besser bleiben. Zumal Snape noch nicht mit ihm fertig zu sein schien.

„Rein da, und zwar dalli, Mister Potter, oder es knallt!"

Harry gehorchte ohne zu zögern. Er musste seinen Hals retten, irgendwie. Wenn er nicht mehr auf der Schule war, dann wäre es zuende, er könnte nichts mehr für Draco tun. Das wäre unerträglich.

Also versuchte Harry einmal mehr der gute Gryffindor zu sein, der von ihm erwartet wurde, und stürzte sich todesmutig in Snapes Folterkeller auch Büro genannt.

_Sei nicht so wehleidig, Potter! Er hätte dir kein Nachsitzen aufgebrummt wenn du fliegen würdest. _

Das Büro hatte sich seit dem ersten Schuljahr nicht verändert. Harry fragte sich ob in Snapes gesamter Amtsperiode als Geißel aller nicht- Slytherins jemals gelüftet worden war, oder ob er versuchte seine Opfer durch Sauerstoffmangel und undefinierbare Düfte des Todes soweit der Bewusstlosigkeit nahe zu bringen, dass sie sich jedem Befehl beugen, ohne später auch nur den geringsten Schimmer davon zu haben.

_Ob er das mit McGonagall auch gemacht hat?... Uahh! Nicht drüber nachdenken, Harry! Hilfe... _

Es kostete Harry viel Mühe den aufkommenden Brechreiz zu unterdrücken und er versuchte sich stattdessen abzulenken, indem er das Büro zum hundertsten Mal unter die Lupe nahm. Er war schon aberduzende Male hier gewesen und hatte den Ort noch nie als angenehm empfunden.

Das Büro war kalt, erstaunlich bei den stickigen Dämpfen. Zudem schien Snape nicht unbedingt viel von Beleuchtung zu halten. Harry stellte sich vor, wie der Professor einen Vampir als Innenarchitekten engagierte. Manche Ecken waren so finster, dass man nicht erkennen konnte, was sich dort befand.

_Vielleicht auch besser so... Irgendwo muss er ja eine Stange an die Decke hängen, um nachts Kopfüber darunter zu baumeln. _

Bei dem Gedanken an Ketten und Lederpeitschen zwang sich Harry wieder zum Schreibtisch zu blicken.

_Potter es reicht. Man könnte meinen du wärst pervers! _

Die Fledermaus begab sich währenddessen mit gekonnt flatternden schwarzen Roben hinter den schweren dunklen Schreibtisch und setzte sich in den großen schwarzen Ledersessel, den der Professor dort seit Jahr und Tag platziert hatte.

Snape spielte sein übliches Spielchen. Dieser Mann war ein echtes Gewohnheitstier. Er vergab nie Punkte an andere Häuser, zog Slytherin nie ab, quälte Harry Potter, hatte ein perverses Verlangen danach kleine Kinder zu misshandeln, ließ immer seine schwarze Robe flattern, sah immer aus, als hätte er einen Schleimtopf über seinen Kopf gegossen und ließ Schüler in seinem Büro konsequent schmoren.

Da Harry aber zum ungefähr 986352ten Mal in dieser Situation war, störte es ihn nicht. Solange Snape wartete geschah nichts schlimmes. Erst wenn er zu reden begann, musste sich der Junge-der-lebte-damit-die-Fledermaus-etwas-zum-spielen-hatte ernsthafte Sorgen um die Apokalypse machen.

Solange ging er seinem unbekanntesten Hobby nach: Er versuchte zu sehen, ob in Snapes Gruselkabinett (So nannte Harry die große Schrankwand hinter dem Schreibtisch, in der neben Büchern mit Titeln, wie „Die besten Giftmorde der Geschichte", „101 gefährlichste schwarze Tränke", „Salazar Slytherins einmaleins der schwarzen Kreaturen" und anderer Todesser- Bestseller viele Gläser, Urnen, Schachteln und Körbe mit einem Spektrum der unappetitlichsten Sammelobjekte bis hin zu den ganz normalen Zutaten der einfachsten Zaubertränke standen, alles penibel sortiert und markiert) etwas neues zu finden war, ob er erraten konnte, was es wohl war und ob er es in dem Mief als neu herausriechen konnte.

_Ich glaube, ich sollte mal mehr unter Menschen gehen, statt ständig bei Leuten rumzuhängen, die mich hassen_ , dachte Harry gerade, als Snape ihm endlich hieß sich zu setzen.

„Was wollen sie, Potter?"

Die schwarzen Augen des Professors ließen ihren Blick entlang der Hakennase zu Harry herübergleiten und beäugten den Schüler argwöhnisch. Harry war von diesem Anfang verwirrt.

_Hier raus, Familie, eine eins in Tränke und einen Job als Auror. Das will er nicht hören, oder? _

Also blieb Harry auf der sicheren Seite.

„Was meinen sie, Sir?"

Er rutschte unangenehm auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Der schwarzhaarige Mann war einfach undurchschaubar, was ihn so angsteinflössend machte.

„Spielen sie hier nicht den Dummen, Potter. Das steht ihnen nicht. Ihr Intellekt ist bereits so beschränkt, dass sie lieber jeden sinnvollen Gedanken würdigen sollten."

Nett. Wie immer, doch leider hatte Harry wirklich keine Ahnung und langsam wurde ihm das Spiel zu dumm.

Er schwieg und sah dem Lehrer einfach unverwandt in die Augen. Nicht viele starrten bei Snape zurück, aber da Harry von Snape von Anfang an nur Todesblicke erhalten hatte, hatte er sich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnen müssen.

Der Tränkemeister nickte nur leicht, ob aus Anerkennung für Harrys Standhaftigkeit oder weil er erkannte, dass Harry wirklich nicht wusste, was gemeint war, war irrelevant.

„Was wollen sie mit ihrem Affentheater bei Malfoy bezwecken?"

Die Augen des Lehrers wurden zu Schlitzen und Harry spürte wie es in dem Raum einen abrupten Temperatursturz gab. Er zögerte einen Moment. Die Erwähnung Dracos hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen und er musste erst überlegen, ob er richtig gehört hatte.

„Sir, mit allem nötigen Respekt, ich möchte gar nichts bezwecken und wenn, dann ginge sie das nichts an!"

Was dachte Snape denn, dass er den Slytherin mit seinem neuesten Wutausbruch zum dahinschmelzen bringen wollte?

_Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee... Stopp, Harry!_

Doch Snape war nicht zufrieden.

„Spielen sie hier nicht das Unschuldslamm, Potter. So was zieht bei mir nicht wie bei Dumbledore und allen anderen. Wir wissen doch beide, dass sie nicht unschuldig sind."

Snapes Stimme war leise aber eindringlich, während er sich etwas über seinen Schreibtisch lehnte.

Harry schwieg, er wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Doch der Professor hatte ohnehin nicht auf eine Antwort gewartet.

„Tun sie nicht so, Potter, als ob es sie irgendwie interessieren würde, ob es Draco gut geht. Sie haben doch etwas vor."

Das war zuviel. Harry erhob sich und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Wie bitte? Es interessiert mich sehr wohl. Sie haben doch keine Ahn..."

Scheinbar hatte Snape diesen Satz nicht sonderlich gerne, da er den Gryffindor erneut an der selben Stelle unterbrach wie zuvor.

„Machen sie sich doch nicht lächerlich, Potter. Ich habe mehr Ahnung, als ihnen lieb ist. Daher versuchen sie ruhig alle anderen zu verarschen, aber lassen sie es bei mir. Sie hassen Draco doch schon seit dem ersten Schultag. Es ist lächerlich, dass sich das je ändern sollte. Sie versuchen ihn doch zu manipulieren. Sie haben mit Sicherheit irgendeinen kranken Plan, um ihn gegen seinen Vater und den Lord zu wenden, richtig?"

Nun stand auch der Tränkemeister und begann einen langsamen und bedrohlichen Gang um den Schreibtisch herum.

„Doch ich sage ihnen eines! Wenn sie das tun, dann ist er tot. Egal, ob es moralisch richtig oder sonst irgendetwas wäre. Potter, sie sind mehr Slytherin, als ich es ihnen zugetraut hatte. Wie lange arbeiten sie schon daran Draco kaputt zu machen? Sie sind schuld daran, dass er in letzter Zeit so unmöglich ist. Ihr Spiel scheint ihn weniger auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, als Draco innerlich zu zerreißen! Ich warne sie Potter, wenn sie so weitermachen, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen etwas zu unternehmen!"

Harry war platt. Er wusste einfach nicht, was Snape ihm da eigentlich unterstellen wollte. Er sollte irgendwelche Spielchen mit Draco spielen und ihn damit verletzen? Das war doch wohl ein wirklich schlechter Scherz. Er hatte gar nicht versucht den Blonden gegen seinen Vater aufzuhetzen. Aber wenn sich Draco für seine Seite entscheiden würde, dann wäre es Harry, der ihn vor Voldemort beschützte. Zudem war Draco doch jetzt in Ordnung.

Entsetzt begann Harry energisch den Kopf zu schütteln. Er würde ihm nie etwas antun. Nur, weil sie eine dumme Schulstreiterei gepflegt hatten war Harry sicher nicht breit ihn irgendwie zu verletzen. „Professor, das ist nicht wahr. Ich würde doch nie... Es geht ihm gut, er war nur krank und ist noch nicht wieder ganz auf dem Damm, das ist alles."

Da begann Snape zu lachen. Eine sehr unangenehme Erfahrung, da Snapes Lachen nicht das geringste mit Heiterkeit oder Freude gemeinsam hatte.

„Oh, Potter, guter Versuch. Ich bewundere ihre Ausdauer. Aber ich bin nicht so ignorant, wie sie glauben könnten. Narcissa hat mich gebeten auf ihren Sohn zu achten, jetzt da Lucius leider verhindert ist. Sie hat mir einige Sorgen genannt und ich habe ihr versprochen ein Auge auf den Jungen zu haben."

_Ja, dass er ein braver kleiner Todesser wird. ‚Verhindert', dass ich nicht lache! _

Harry blickte Snape trotzig an.

Der Professor erwiderte den Blick eine Weile und begann dann zu grinsen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ups. Es scheint mir, als hätten sie vor lauter Eifer gar nicht bemerkt, was sie anrichten, ist das möglich, Potter? Natürlich, der heldenhafte Harry Potter würde ja auch niemals etwas tun, das irgendjemandem schaden würde. Sie versuchen nur alle Schäfchen auf den Pfad der Gerechten zu führen."

Der sonst schon so schleimige Tränkemeister triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

Harry ertappte sich selbst, wie er bei einem sich nähernden Snape immer weiter zurückgewichen war und nun die Tür in seinem Rücken spürte. Natürlich würde er nie jemandem schaden wollen.

_Außer Voldemort, Pettigrew und dieser verdammten Fledermaus hier! _

Snapes Worte machten Harry zornig. Diese Vorwürfe waren völlig unbegründet!

Doch Snape setzte bereits zum letzten Schlag an.

„Dann werden wir ihre Unschuld in Person einmal aufklären. Sie machen ihn kaputt! Wollen sie, dass sich Draco selbst zu Grunde richtet? Na dann bravo, machen sie nur weiter Mister Potter."

Snapes Worte klangen bitter und zynisch.

Harry bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Nicht nur weil Snape ihm jeden Moment den Kopf abzureißen schien, sondern auch, weil Harry inzwischen bezweifelte, dass der Lehrer ihn nur fertig machen wollte.

Es schien ihm ernst zu sein und Harrys Herz rutschte ganz tief bei dem Gedanken, dass sich Draco selbst zu Grunde richten sollte.

„Ich... Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden. Ich habe doch nichts getan. Draco ist doch wieder gesund..."

Inzwischen drückte sich Harry so hart gegen die Tür, dass sich der Griff schmerzhaft in seine Rippen bohrte.

„Ha, gesund. Von der Lungenentzündung und den anderen Spielereien rede ich doch gar nicht, Potter. Aber ihretwegen wird er sich noch mal zu Tode hungern!"

Bei diesen Worten wurden Harrys Knie weich. Er lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an die Tür, um stehen zu bleiben. Das war nicht wahr.

„Aber... nur weil er einen Tag nichts gegessen hat heißt das doch nicht, dass..."

Harry hoffte, dass er recht hatte. Doch der schwarze Mann schien ihm diese Hoffnung zu vergönnen.

„Ich spreche hier nicht von dem einen Tag, Potter. Er macht das schon eine ganze Weile, auch wenn ich gedacht hatte, dass es besser geworden wäre. Ich habe mich wohl geirrt. Ihr Stühlchen wechsel dich Spiel macht ihn krank. Ich habe die ganze Zeit überlegt, was es sein könnte. Jetzt weiß ich, dass sie das waren mit ihrem Versuch ihn zu sich zu ziehen."

Ein Finger wurde auf Harrys Brust platziert. Der Gryffindor dachte, dass Draco vielleicht einsam war und eine kleine Identitätskrise hatte, aber das?

Der Gedanke musste das erst in sein Bewusstsein sickern lassen. Draco sollte hungern? Vor Harrys innerem Auge erschien der Blonde, wie er in der Krankenstation oben ohne auf dem Bett gesessen hatte. Eine blasse Schönheit.

_Bleib beim Thema Harry! _

Er war schlank. Jeder Muskel war zu sehen und es gab kein Gramm Fett.

Obwohl Draco größer als Harry war, war er deutlich schmäler gebaut. Er war federleicht gewesen, als der Gryffindor ihm aufgeholfen hatte.

_Er hat recht. Es ist möglich. Draco... Es würde passen_ , sagte Harrys Kopf, doch er wollte es noch nicht glauben.

Verzweifelt sah Harry wieder in das Gesicht seines Professors.

„Aber er ist doch eigentlich fast immer bei den Malzeiten."

Doch Essen und beim Essen sein waren zwei verschiedene Schuhe und das wusste Harry. Es gab sicher Wege so was zu verschleiern. Außerdem hatte Harry im Muggelfernsehen von Magersucht gehört bei der man nach dem Essen alles wieder erbricht.

Der schwarzhaarige Schüler wurde kreideblass. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Draco hatte solch ein Problem und keiner merkte es. Keiner außer Snape, der von Dracos Mutter beauftragt worden war.

Harry war nicht Schuld daran. Wenn das schon länger ging, dann hatte er damit gar nichts zu tun. Vor dem Tag mit dem Bild waren sie wie immer Feinde gewesen. Dennoch fasste Harry für sich einen festen Beschluss. Er würde Draco helfen, das schwor er sich.

„Tja Potter..."

Das riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Tränkemeister war zurückgetreten und sah Harry nun fordernd an.

„Sehen sie es jetzt. Was auch immer sie tun. Lassen sie es bleiben, oder ich werde sie persönlich zur Rechenschaft ziehen, wenn Mister Malfoys Zustand irgendwie schlechter wird, verstanden? Jetzt verschwinden sie bevor ich es mir anders überlege. Ich sehe sie ja noch oft genug beim Nachsitzen."

Er hatte nicht mehr versucht Snape von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen. Das war auch unwichtig gewesen.

Inzwischen hatte er Draco den ganzen folgenden Tag bei den Malzeiten beobachtet. Er nahm eine normale Portion auf den Teller, aß einige Bissen. Dann schob er das Essen hin und her und ließ Crabbe und Goyle, die daneben saßen immer wieder eine Gabel voll vom Teller nehmen bis er leer war. Er aß wirklich erschreckend wenig. Ein Henkel Trauben zum Frühstück, zwei-drei Bissen Sandwich zum Mittag und dann vier Gabeln Reis zum Dinner. Das war's.

Harry musste es zugeben, Snape hatte tatsächlich Recht gehabt. Dank seiner beiden Freunde hatte der Blonde immer ein Alibi, da er stets normalgroße Portionen schöpfte und am Ende der Teller leer war. Vom Lehrertisch an dem Snape saß, konnte man diese Taktik nicht so gut sehen, doch Harry, der gerade einen Tisch weiter auf gleicher Höhe saß, sah es sehr wohl.

„Wasch isch dem scho inneresschant da drühen, Harly?"

Ron sollte nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen, doch da er die gesamten Malzeiten nur damit verbrachte eine Sorte Essen nach der anderen in sich hineinzuschieben, kam er sonst nie zu Wort.

Angesprochener fuhr ertappt herum und blickte seinen besten Freund unschuldig an.

„Hm? Nichts, mir war langweilig."

Ron nickte nur und hatte bereits eine weitere Lastwagenladung Essen im Mund.

_Wenn Draco nur ein viertel so viel essen würde... _

Es war morgens um fünf. Draco schlich sich durch das Haupttor und blickte auf die Ländereien Hogwarts. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen. Er schlief nie besonders gut. Doch er hatte etwas, das alle Gedanken wegschob und ihn immer wieder befreite.

Er trat die Steinstufen hinunter und begann auf der Stelle ein wenig hin und her zutreten und sich zu dehnen. Um diese Uhrzeit war niemand auf den Beinen, daher hatte Draco sich auch nicht darum gekümmert angemessen auszusehen. Sonst war er immer ordentlich gekleidet und frisiert.

Aber es begann gerade erst zu dämmern und da war er mal ausnahmsweise legere unterwegs. Er trug seine Quidditch-Trainers, eine schwarze Hose und einen alten grauen Pullover, der ihm Meilen zu weit war. Die blonden Haare waren nicht nach hinten gebürstet wie sonst sondern fielen ihn in die Augen.

Nach einigen Aufwärmübungen begann Draco zu laufen. Er joggte zum See hinunter und gab immer mehr Gas. Zauberer hielten eigentlich nicht viel vom Laufsport, doch Draco empfand es beruhigend. Er liebte es zu fliegen und Quidditch zu spielen, nur konnte er dabei so viel nachdenken. Beim rennen dachte er an nichts.

Er legte noch einen Zahn zu, als er am See ankam und sprintete am Ufer entlang. Die Luft war kalt und jeder Atemzug brannte ihm in der Lunge, doch er hatte kein Bedürfnis aufzuhören oder langsamer zu werden. Draco war sich sicher, der schnellste Läufer in Howarts zu sein, da er gut im Training war und vor allem nicht aufgab.

Im kalten Wind schmerzten seine Ohren und die Beinmuskeln fingen auch langsam an wehzutun. Es war befreiend. Dieses Feuer in seiner Lunge machte ihn lebendig und er bog vom Ufer ab, um wieder den Hügel hinauf zum Schloss zu laufen. Trotz der Steigung wurde er nicht langsamer. Er schloss die Augen und rannte mit aller Kraft noch schneller, um den Entspurt seiner rund 5-minütigen Tour zu genießen.

„Draco!"

Sein Name ließ ihn die Augen wieder öffnen und er sah Harry, der vom Schloss herunterkam. Nun wurden seine langen Schritte langsamer und er blieb vor Harry stehen. Doch vor Anstrengung musste er sich vornüber beugen und die Hände auf die Knie stützen.

„Machst du das öfter? Um diese Zeit?"

Harrys Stimme klang verwundert. Wer dachte auch, dass ein Malfoy um Fünf Uhr morgens joggen ging? Langsam richtete sich dieser wieder auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Er war völlig verschwitzt und es ging ihm endlich wieder gut.

„Klar, ein bisschen Sport tut gut und hält gesund."

Er fuhr mit den Fingern durch die völlig verklebten blonden Haare. Nun fiel ihm ein, er musste furchtbar aussehen. Er fühlte sich gut nach dem Laufen, aber er sah sicher schrecklich aus mit rotem Gesicht, alten Klamotten und verklebten, wirren Haaren.

Ausgerechnet vor Harry, warum? Wo der Gryffindor ihn doch als einziger schön fand. Das war jetzt wohl vorbei.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und um die Uhrzeit hab ich hier draußen meine Ruhe. Jetzt geh ich duschen und dann noch mal ins Bett."

Er ging an Harry vorbei ohne ihn zu fragen, warum er wach war.

Harry verstand nicht, warum der Blonde so plötzlich verschwinden wollte. Er hatte auch nicht schlafen können. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Dracos Problem und er hatte einen Spatziergang machen wollen, um sich zu überlegen, wie er den anderen darauf ansprechen sollte.

Doch dann war ihm die Möglichkeit in den Schoß gefallen. Er sah Draco rennen, wie der Teufel. Es war erstaunlich. Die Muskeln kamen nicht von irgendwo her. Er sah irgendwie unmalfoyisch aus. Mit einem schlaksigen Shirt und wirrem Haar, das Gesicht gerötet und einen erleichterten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Harry hätte ihn so ewig anschauen können. Die Röte stand ihm, genau wie das lockere Haar und selbstverständlich der zufriedene Ausdruck. _Scheiße, Junge, das klingt als hättest du dich in Malfoy verknallt! _

Doch Draco wollte verschwinden, warum auch immer. Der Gryffindor wollte seine Chance aber nicht vergeben und hielt ihn am Handgelenk zurück.

„Nein, Draco. Warum willst du denn so schnell verschwinden? Ich... ich möchte mit dir über etwas sprechen."

Doch der Blonde drehte sich nicht um.

„Kann ich nicht erst duschen? Ich sehe furchtbar aus und bin total verschwitzt."

Schon versuchte er weiterzulaufen, kam aber nicht weit.

„Malfoy bitte, das ist doch egal."

_Eher positiv, um ehrlich zu sein ,_ gab Harry innerlich zu. Doch der Slytherin fuhr herum, als hätte er etwas Falsches gesagt.

„Wenn das so ist..."

Es war nur ein Murmeln und schon sprintete der Blonde in Richtung Eingang.

Harry konnte das nicht zulassen. Er musste dem ein Ende setzten. Er musste mit Malfoy reden und so folgte er sofort, doch Malfoy war viel schneller. Verzweifelt rief ihm Harry hinterher. „Draco, warum tust du dir das an? Warum hungerst du?"

Sofort blieb Draco stehen und drehte sich um. Sein Blick war entsetzt und verletzt.

_Shit! Das war wohl ne miese Idee, Potter! _

Er ging langsam wieder auf den Blonden zu.

„Snape hat's mir gesagt. Vorgestern."

Er sah zu, wie Dracos Mimik wieder verhärtete und unleserlich wurde. Harrys Herz sank tiefer.

„Ich werde ihn umbringen..."

„Draco..."

Harry wollte ihn beschwichtigen, davon abbringen irgendetwas Dummes zu tun, wenn es in seiner Macht stand. Er machte erneut einige Schritte auf Draco zu, doch der hob nur die Hand.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter."

Eine Stimme war eiskalt, doch Harry wollte nicht aufgeben.

„Bitte, ich will dir doch nur helfen, Draco. Lass mich tun was ich kann."

Er flehte inzwischen, verzweifelt hoffend, dass er ihm zuhörte.

„Wieso willst du helfen, Potter?"

Draco machte einen auffordernden Schritt auf ihn zu, als wolle er ihm drohen.

„Du hast doch gesagt, ich bin dir egal. Also verpiss dich!"

Dracos Mauer schien zu brechen und er war sichtlich wütend. Harry schüttelte nur entsetzt den Kopf.

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt."

Draco war ihm nicht egal. Nicht im geringsten, wie kam er denn bloß darauf?

„Du sagtest es sei dir egal. Also lass mich bloß in Ruhe! Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht und auch nicht deine heldenhaften Almosen."

Draco stieß Harry rüde von sich. Dieser strauchelte rückwärts und fiel unsanft zu Boden.

„Draco, du bist mir nicht egal, was erzählst du da. Ich..."

Doch er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da Draco ihn anschrie. Die ganze Schule musste davon aufgewacht sein. Der Blonde schrie so laut er konnte und sein Blick war so verletzt, dass Harry das Herz zu brechen drohte.

„Ich bin keines deiner Wohltätigkeitsprojekte Potter, ich brauche dich nicht. Lass mich in Ruhe oder ich werde dich umbringen. Ich bin es satt von dir verarscht zu werden. Steck dir dein Mitleid sonst wo hin. Ich will es nicht."

Entsetzt sah Harry, wie Draco eine Träne über die Wange lief, als er die anderen zurückkämpfte.

„ICH HASSE DICH, POTTER!"

...tbc... following: „le malade imaginaire"

Titel: „un passion" „eine Passion" (Passion kann entweder Leidenschaft oder auch Leidensgeschichte heißen. Passt beides, oder?)

A/N: Fies? Ja. Ok, es geht weiter... irgendwie **g**

Wer unterwegs den Faden bei der überaus logischen Dikussion zwischen Sev und Harry verloren hat, der sei getröstet. Das war Absicht. Ihr seid in der guten Gesellschaft von Harry und meiner Beta Cat, die nur noch „You lost me!" geschrieben hat. Ihr braucht es jetzt nicht zu verstehen. Nur ich verstehe es... und Sev, natürlich... Aber Sev ist auch der Herr der Unterwelt er versteht ALLES! hihihi

A/N zum PLOT: Wer mich jetzt dafür hasst, dass ich außer dem banalen Geplänkel doch noch ein Problem reingebaut habe, wo sich doch so viele über die mangelnde tragische Lebendbedrohliche Krise gefreut haben... Die sind auch in guter Gesellschaft. Ich hasse mich selbst dafür, aber es war nötig. Keine Sorge ich werde NICHT unnötig darauf rumreiten, weil es zu ernst ist. Es ist ein Mittel zum Zweck in dieser Geschichte, sonst hätte es ewig und 500 Kapitel gedauert, bis ich meine Haupthandlung hätte weiterführen können. Also: Es ist ein Opfer zu Gunsten des Plots. ...Wer sich über die Probleme freut, weil endlich etwas Schwung und Drama reinkommt, der freut mich auch!

BITTE SCHAUT ANFANG OKTOBER WIEDER REIN... Am besten ihr packt das hier in die Favos und schaltet den Chapter-Alert an (**selbst nicht weiß, wie es geht)** oder ihr schreibt in den Kommi, dass ich euch benachrichtigen soll, wenn es soweit ist (auch, falls ich doch früher posten kann...) und dann schreib ich euch allen, wenn ihr eure e-mail- Adressen hinterlasst.

**mit vielen Tränen zum Abschied winkt**

Bis Oktober, eure Birdie


	5. le malade imaginaire

Kapitel 5

So, es geht weiter. Hoffe es gefällt!

Vorher aber noch als Anmerkung: Ich werde die wichtigste Komponente von „Dorian Grey" natürlich nicht außen vor lassen. Das kommt noch, aber ich kann nicht einfach so mal wild herumhexen ohne irgendeinen Grund. Also ein wenig Geduld, es dauert nicht mehr lange. (Wer nicht weiß, was ich meine, der lässt sich überraschen oder er schaut die „Liga der außergewöhnlichen Gentlemen".)

Dank an Cat fürs betan.

P.S.: Noch mal zur Erinnerung. Gedanken stehen in kursiv.

Previously// Entsetzt sah Harry, wie Draco eine Träne über die Wange lief, als er die anderen zurückkämpfte.

„ICH HASSE DICH, POTTER!" /

_5. le malade imaginaire_

Draco hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er die Kontrolle verlor. Schon wieder. Er hatte versucht es nicht geschehen zu lassen, doch Harrys Worte hatten ihn aus der Fassung gebracht. Die Stimme des Blonden brach beim Namen des anderen Jungen.

Dieser stand nur da und starrte ihn mit unleserlicher Mine an. Es war nicht zum Aushalten! Draco versuchte sich zu beruhigen, dich es misslang ihm kläglich.

_ Du bist echt erbärmlich, Draco! Wegen Potter machst du so eine Szene! _

Sollte dieser Idiot doch verschwinden und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Das tat er aber nicht. Harry stammelte etwas, das wahrscheinlich ein „Was?" sein sollte, doch Draco hörte ihm nicht zu. Er wollte weg. Der Blonde wirbelte herum, um so schnell er konnte zu gehen.

Aber erneut wurde er aufgehalten. Harry hatte sich vor ihn gestellt und seine Schultern gepackt. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte den Malfoyspross mit starrem Blick an.

Draco konnte sich nicht bewegen, zu sehr war er mit seinem Inneren beschäftigt und mit Harry. Eine dumpfe Stille legte sich über die Gedanken des Slytherin. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, was Harry gesagt hatte, wollte nicht daran denken, was der Schwarzhaarige alles wusste.

Es ging niemanden etwas an, was Draco tat. Er dachte, Harry würde ihm keine Vorschriften machen, sondern einfach nur sein Freund sein wollen. Er kam sich taub vor, als würde um ihn herum die Apokalypse losbrechen und er konnte sie nicht hören, so sehr er sich auch bemühte.

Der Blick des Blonden ging ins Leere. Er brauchte nichts zu sehen in diesem Moment. Er wusste, dass Potter ihn noch immer so vorwurfsvoll anstarren würde, wie zuvor und ihm einreden wollte, dass er alles falsch verstand... dass er alles falsch machte.

_Bei Slytherin, Draco, wie konntest du nur so blöd sein? _

Hätte er sich bewegen können, so hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt. Doch er war versteinert und Harry hatte ihn noch immer fest im Griff.

_Wie konnte ich denken, Harry hätte nichts auszusetzen an mir? Warum sollte ausgerechnet er so denken? _

Sie hatten sich doch gehasst. Oder zumindest so gelebt, als hassten sie sich. Er hatte schon immer etwas an Draco auszusetzen gehabt und jetzt, da er gesehen hatte, wie Draco war, musste er ihn wirklich für das Letzte halten...

Harry wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Als Draco ihn angeschrieen hatte, war Harrys Herz um ein Haar gesprungen. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco ihn hasste, und er wollte nicht glauben, dass er es wirklich tat.

Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an den Blonden, um diesen vom Gehen abzuhalten. Dieser schien durch ihn hindurchzusehen. Harry beobachtete, wie Draco in Gedanken abwesend den Kopf schüttelte.

Er mochte es, wenn Draco abschweifte, doch das war der falsche Zeitpunkt, das falsche Thema, um darüber zu grübeln. Harry fand es furchtbar daran zu denken, was Draco wohl gerade durch den Kopf ging. Er konnte die Logik des anderen nicht nachvollziehen, sich die Gedankengänge, die zu dieser absurden Situation geführt hatten nicht einmal vorstellen, aber an der letzten Reaktion wusste er, dass was immer Draco auch dachte nichts Gutes war.

Sie mussten das klären, irgendwie.

„Draco!"

Harrys Stimme war leise. Er traute sich nicht lauter zu sprechen aus Angst, seine Stimme würde brechen. Er musste sich selbst davon abhalten loszuweinen.

Dracos Augen waren bereits glasig. Die Träne, die ihm entglitten war, glitzerte noch auf der blassen Haut. Harry hätte nie gedacht den Blonden je weinen zu sehen. Es war ein erschreckender Gedanke. Draco war der stolzeste Mensch, den er kannte.

„Draco!", versuchte er es erneut, da der andere ihn weiterhin ignorierte. Er rüttelte leicht an den Oberarmen des Blonden, die er noch immer im Griff hatte.

Ein stahlgraues Augenpaar schnellte aus der Trance, erwiderte Harrys Blick.

„Lass mich los."

Die Stimme des Blonden war nur ein Wispern und er stemmte sich leicht gegen den Griff des Gryffindors.

„Draco bitte, hör mir zu!"

Harrys Hände waren unerbittlich. Früher war er immer der Kleinere gewesen, der vor den Starken wegrannte. Doch bei Draco schien dies ungekehrt zu verlaufen. Der Slytherin mochte ein toller Läufer sein, doch gegen Harrys Arme kam er nicht an.

„Draco, ich möchte dir nicht wehtun und ich will nicht, dass du mich hasst. Ich will dir helfen."

Der Slytherin begann sich noch mehr zu winden und vermied es Harry ins Gesicht zu sehen. Der Schwarzhaarige verstand das nicht.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, Potter. Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Draco zog mit aller Kraft, ohne Erfolg. Harry schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Er konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen und er wollte es nicht.

„Ich will dir keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Niemand muss erfahren, was ich weiß. Ich will dir nicht schaden, das könnte ich nicht. Ich will dir aber helfen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde alles geheim halten, wenn du mich lässt!"

Draco gab ihm einen Tritt gegen den Oberschenkel. Er hätte Fußballspieler werden können. Zum Glück hatte er sein eigentliches Ziel jedoch verfehlt.

„Hör auf damit, Draco. Hör mir doch endlich zu, ich möchte dir helfen! Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen?"

Er musste das klären.

Als Antwort auf die vorherige Attacke zog Harry den Slytherin näher zu sich. Dieser konnte nun nicht mehr ausholen, um erneut einen Angriff zu starten. Das Ringen mit Dudley hatte sich wirklich gelohnt, er konnte sich inzwischen auch mit Größeren anlegen – so jemandem wie Draco.

Draco begann langsam aber sicher in eine Panik zu verfallen. Seine Arme taten weh. Harry hielt sie eisern fest. Es reichte zwar nicht, um ihn ernsthaft zu verletzten, doch er konnte sich nicht losreißen.

„Hör auf, lass mich los!"

Draco wollte nur noch weg.

Er wollte dem Anderen nicht so nahe sein. Er wollte gar niemandem mehr nahe sein. Harry wollte ihm Vorschriften machen, ihm sein Leben diktieren, doch Draco konnte das nicht ertragen.

Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht versuchte er sich nach unten herauszuziehen, doch es misslang. Ihm misslang aber auch alles. Was würde man wohl über ihn denken, wenn man ihn so sah? Fest im Griff des Jungen-der-lebte wie ein alter Teddybär, den ein launisches Kind mit sich herumschleifte.

Die Panik kam jetzt nicht mehr langsam, sondern überrollte ihn in einer überdimensionalen Welle.

„Lass mich! Ich bin keine Puppe."

Unkontrolliert begann der Blonde auf Harrys Brust einzuhämmern und sich in dessen Griff zu winden.

„Ich bin keine Puppe, hör auf mit mir zu spielen!"

Harry war für einen Moment unachtsam und so konnte Draco einen Treffer landen. Er verpasste dem Gryffindore eine Ohrfeige. Dieser verstärkte seinen Griff sofort wieder und rüttelte den Slytherin einige Male heftig, um diesen zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn los mit dir? Was soll das? Ich hab dir nichts getan. Ich will dir doch nicht wehtun."

Harry schrie ihn beinahe an. Draco zog instinktiv den Nacken ein. Er hörte auf sich zu wehren und wünschte sich sofort im Endboden zu versinken, um alldem zu entkommen. Der Slytherin konnte ein leises Schluchzen nicht zurückhalten, das sich nach außen zu kämpfen versuchte.

„Das tust du aber, Harry... Du tust mir weh!"

Er versuchte hart zu klingen, doch seine Stimme war rau und das Schluchzen machte daraus einen verzweifelten Ausruf.

Draco spürte, wie der Griff um seine Oberarme sich löste.

Entsetzt starrte Harry den Blonden an. Augenblicklich entfernte er seine Hände von der schmalen Figur vor sich. Diese sank vor ihm zu Boden und versuchte ihren unruhigen Atem zu beruhigen. Mit einer Hand stützte Draco sich auf dem Boden auf. Sein Blick ruhte auf seinen Fingern, während er sich mit der anderen Hand die Stelle rieb, die Harry so fest gepackt hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid!"

Harry fiel auf seine Knie und schlug sich selbst die Hand vor den Mund.

„Was hab ich nur dabei gedacht? Ich wollte dir wirklich nicht wehtun, Draco. Ich..."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte alles ruiniert.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich dich zu Poppy bringen?"

Er machte sich Sorgen, wie eigentlich immer wenn er Draco in den letzten Tagen sah. Doch nun war zusätzlich dazu noch ein Berg an Schuldgefühlen vor ihm erwachsen.

Der Slytherin schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Harry wusste, er ging nicht gerne zur Krankenschwester, aber er wollte sicher sein, dass es ihm gut ging.

_Lass es Harry, das würde alles NOCH schlimmer machen. Du hast schon genug angerichtet. _

„Ich..."

Harry wollte Draco noch immer nicht verlieren, egal was er dafür tun musste.

„Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen Draco. Es ist nur... Ich mag dich wirklich und ich dachte, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst."

Flehend sah der Gryffindor zu Draco hinüber. Sein Innerstes flehte nach irgendetwas, damit der Blonde ihm verzieh.

Endlich hob dieser den Blick von seiner Hand. Er war vorwurfvoll und verletzt. Die blonden Strähnen fielen in die Augen des Slytherin und gaben dem Blick etwas, das Harry an die Anklage durch einen Engel erinnerte. Es brach im fast das Herz.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Ich habe nicht danach gefragt."

Dracos Aussage war eindeutig und klang mindestens ebenso verletzt, wie der Blick, der Harry durchbohrte.

„Du wirst meine Angelegenheiten meine Angelegenheiten sein lassen oder du wirst es bereuen und wehe du wagst es mich noch einmal so anzufassen!"

Der Blonde spuckte Gift. Mit jedem Wort klang seine Stimme wieder mehr wie der alte Eisklotz, den Harry in der Hitze des Gefechts längst vergessen hatte. Draco riss sich zusammen und war gerade dabei Stein für Stein die Mauer um sich herum erneut zu errichten.

Harry konnte nichts tun, als nicken, wenn er nicht den vollkommenen Zorn des Slytherin auf sich ziehen wollte, und das hatte er schon zur genüge getan.

„Nie wieder, das verspreche ich dir und ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab."

Einen Moment lang haftete Dracos Blick skeptisch auf dem Schwarzhaarigen. Er strich sich die seidigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und wischte einmal flüchtig über seine Augen. Dann legte er wieder die übliche kalte Mimik auf, die er schon immer als Versteck für seine privaten Gedanken und Gefühle mit sich herumtrug.

„Du schuldest mir was Potter, hierfür."

Harry stieg nicht ganz dahinter, was Draco damit meinte.

Schließlich erhob sich der Blonde auf wackeligen Beinen und ließ Harry auf dem Boden vor der Schule sitzend zurück. Der Gryffindor wollte am liebsten schreien. Er hatte Draco wehgetan und sein Vertrauen verletzt. Er hatte ihn von sich weggetrieben.

_ Du musst auch immer alles kaputt machen, Potter! _

„Man, Harry Kumpel, du brauchst echt mal ne Freundin."

„Ron!"

Hermine gab ihrem Freund einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Sie sah entschuldigend zu Harry und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Die drei saßen in der Mittagspause beim Essen. Ron und Hermine auf der einen Seite des Tisches, Harry ihnen gegenüber. Er hatte sich mit dem Rücken zum Slytherintisch gesetzt, etwas, das er nur noch selten tat, da man dem Feind ja nicht mehr Chancen einräumen sollte, als unbedingt nötig.

Doch nach diesem Morgen konnte Harry es nicht ertragen dorthin zu sehen. Er wusste Malfoy war da und er wusste, dass das Essen genauso ablaufen würde, wie gestern. Da musste er ja nicht auch noch zuschauen. Malfoy war so schon sauer genug.

_Er hat ja auch jedes Recht dazu, du Vollidiot. _

Harry schalt sich schon den ganzen Tag in Gedanken.

„Ich hab doch Recht. Seine Laune war schon ewig nicht mehr so mies. Dabei ist gar nichts Außergewöhnliches gewesen. Er braucht einfach mal bisschen Ablenkung von dem ganzen Du-weißt-schon-wer-will-dich-umbringen-und-es-wird-sich-auch-nie-was-dran-ändern-Kram. Das weißt du so gut wie ich, Mine."

Ron war Harry heute keine große Hilfe.

Aber er konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Immerhin wusste Ron ja nicht den Grund für seine Laune und daran sollte sich nach Harrys Meinung so schnell auch nichts ändern. Draco würde ihn umbringen... und Ron auch. Das wäre wohl das einzige mal in der Geschichte, dass Draco Malfoy und Ronald Weasley die selben Absichten verfolgen würden: Harry Potter den Hals umzudrehen.

Zu Harrys Glück wusste Hermine, wie man den Rotschopf ruhigstellte: Essen. Die lud ihm einfach ungefragt den Teller bis zum Rand voll und drückte ihm die Gabel in die Hand. Sofort verschwand Rons Wunsch danach, Harry zu verkuppeln und der Weasley vergrub sich selbst in einem Berg von Kartoffelbrei.

Hermine, zufrieden mit ihrer Friedenspolitik – sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen der Uno den Rang abzulaufen –, hatte nun Zeit Harry ihrerseits einen Ist-wirklich-alles-in-Ordnung-oder-kann-ich-was-für-dich-tun?-Blick zuzuwerfen. Doch der Gryffindor schenkte ihr nur ein vages Lächeln und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er wusste sie würde verstehen, was er meinte: Alles nicht so schlimm, lass mich einfach.

So wandte sie sich mit einem kleinen Nicken ihrem eigenen Teller und der neuesten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten _Warum ließt sie den Mist eigentlich noch? _ zu, wofür Harry sehr dankbar war.

Er musste nachdenken. Grübeln wäre wohl das passende Wort dafür. Während des Unterrichts hatte er immer wieder flüchtig zu dem blonden Slytherin herübergeschaut. Merlin sei dank hatte dieser vor ihm gesessen und die Blicke daher nicht bemerkt.

Draco war wie immer gewesen. Perfekt gekleidet. Die Haare aus dem Gesicht gekämmt und keine einzige Bewegung hatte auf ihren morgendlichen Kampf hingewiesen. Es war zum verzweifeln mit ihm. Harry wollte so gerne wissen, was der andere wohl dachte, doch er sah nichts in dessen Verhalten, in dessen Blick und das tat ihm weh.

Er konnte den Morgen einfach nicht vergessen, den Blick, den Draco ihm zuwarf, seine verzweifelten Worte... Ein Satz hatte sich Harry eingebrannt und er dachte, er würde ihn nie wieder vergessen können ‚Ich bin keine Puppe!'

Es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Niemand würde es bemerken, wenn Draco Malfoy wahnsinnig würde, da er dafür viel zu viel Selbstbeherrschung besaß, aber das änderte nichts an den Tatsachen.

Wobei eben diese Selbstbeherrschung und ihre momentane Streikphase ja erst zu dem Mangel an Zurechnungsfähigkeit geführt hatten. Wäre es nicht komplett fehl am Platze gewesen, so hätte er mit tiefster Inbrunst seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte in der Großen Halle geschlagen... Doch das wurde sicher nicht gerne gesehen und würde die anderen Schüle beim Abendessen stören.

Es gab für diese Tatsache mehrere Auslöser. Eigentlich war alles zurückzuführen auf Harry Potter. Schon der Gedanke, dass Draco so dumm gewesen war diesen übersteigerten Jesus-Komplex an sich heran zulassen, machte ihn wütend. Er ließ doch nie jemanden an sich heran, also wieso ausgerechnet er?

Draco verabscheute Potter für das, was er am Morgen getan hatte. Doch er verachtete sich selbst noch viel mehr. Er hatte es provoziert, er hatte es zugelassen. Er hatte alles gezeigt. Warum hatte ihn Potter aus der Fassung gebracht? Dracos Mine verdunkelte sich.

_Snape._ Dieser elende Mistkerl. Draco hatte ihn immer respektiert und war daher um so verletzter, dass Snape es wagte solche Dinge ausgerechnet Potter zu erzählen. Das ging keinen was an und vor allem nicht Potter.

Es reichte, dass Snape ihm ständig auf die Finger schaute, aber Potter im Nacken zu haben war furchtbar. Der Gryffindor dachte, er würde es nicht bemerken, aber wie sollte es unbeachtet an ihm vorbei gehen, wenn er die ganze Zeit Ha- Potters grüne Augen im Nacken hatte. Er sah mehr als die meisten dachten. Er spürte die Blicke schon ohne hinzusehen.

Er hörte auch, was man hinter seinen Rücken sprach, die Gerüchte, die Beleidigungen...

Draco hasste es beobachtet zu werden. Er wurde immer beobachtet. Von Allen und Jedem. Nicht, dass Andere nicht auch beobachtet wurden. Harry hatte ja auch nie seine Ruhe, aber das war etwas anderes. Er wurde geliebt und bewundert, so nervig das auch sein konnte.

Malfoys wurden nicht geliebt und nur selten bewundert. Gefürchtet, respektiert, aber vor allem gehasst, das wurde er. Harry war da auch nicht anders. Er wollte ihn ausschalten, um einen Feind weniger zu haben. Er wollte doch nur zusehen, wie Draco von ihm abhängig wurde, um ihn dann auszunutzen. Die Fäden zu ziehen, wie bei einer Marionette. Einer Puppe, die man irgendwann in eine Ecke schmeißt.

Doch das konnte er nicht zulassen. Einmal im Leben würde Draco der jenige sein, der entschied. Hier hatte er die Möglichkeit sich gegen den Puppenspieler zu wehren.

Er musste es nur wollen. Das war sein Problem. So sehr er es auch wollte, er betrog sich selbst. So wie an diesem Morgen oder in dieser seltsamen Nacht, als Harry ihn entdeckt hatte. So wie jedes Mal, wenn er an das Bild dachte, das Harry von ihm gemacht hatte.

Und das tat er viel zu oft. Er stand sich selbst im Weg. Es war fast so, als hätte er so lange immer das getan, was alle anderen von ihm erwarteten, dass er gar nicht mehr wusste, wie man den eigenen Entscheidungen folgte.

Sein Körper verriet ihn. Sein Unterbewusstsein ebenfalls. Das war nicht fair!

Es war alles nicht fair... _Wann war die Welt denn bisher schon fair, Draco? _

Harry konnte sich das nicht länger mit ansehen. Er hatte sich jetzt eine Woche damit gequält, hatte versucht wegzuschauen. Er wollte weder sehen, wenn Draco seinen Teller stehen ließ, noch wenn der Slytherin einen der wenigen unaufmerksamen Momente erlebte, in denen Harry sein Gesicht so hypnotisierend fand.

Er wollte sich losreißen von der absurden Idee sich mit Dr- Malfoy anzufreunden. Das konnte doch nicht normal sein. Wie kam er eigentlich auf so einen seltsamen Einfall?

Doch so sehr er sich bemühte, es ging nicht. Er konnte nicht vergessen, wie er Draco nachts aufgelesen hatte. Er hörte noch immer wie der Blonde leise fragte: ‚Findest du mich schön, Harry?'

Aber dieser beunruhigend angenehme Gedanke wurde immer wieder überlagert durch einen anderen Satz.

‚Ich bin keine Puppe.'

Er hörte das Echo dieses Morgens immer, wenn er Draco – nein, Malfoy – ansah. Das Aufreibende war, dass er es nicht verstand. Das war keine einfache Phrase, keine plumpe Metapher gewesen. Es klang so todernst, dass Harrys Gedanken darum kreisten, als wäre es die Lösung zu einer Frage, die er sich schon immer gestellt hatte, doch er wusste nicht wie die Frage lautete.

Harry konnte und wollte sich das nicht mehr länger mit ansehen und endlich hatte er einen Schlüssel gefunden. Einen Weg zu Draco zu gehen ohne aufzufallen und ohne ihn irgendwie zu überrumpeln.

Das Bild. An diesem Morgen hatten sie die Bilder zurückbekommen. Harry hatte noch nie ein Versprechen freiwillig gebrochen und so sollte es auch bleiben. Doch diesmal würde er den Unwissenden spielen. Er war selbst überrascht, dass er auf diese Idee gekommen war. Das wäre eher einem Slytherin zuzutrauen gewesen. Aber immerhin wäre er ja beinahe ein Slytherin geworden.

Harry wusste, dass Draco das Bild haben wollte. Er wusste, dass der Blonde es nie zugeben würde, aber er war beinahe besessen von Harrys Portrait. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand anderes, so wie Blaise, oder gar Harry selbst, es behielt.

Er würde kommen, um es zu holen, denn Harry hatte es ihm versprochen. Auch wenn es nicht das war, was Draco an diesem Morgen gemeint hatte, aber Harry schuldete ihm etwas und zuallererst schuldete Harry Malfoy einen Draco, so seltsam es auch klang.

Und so saß Harry bereits seit Stunden in dem Raum, in dem er das Bild demonstrativ abgestellt hatte, um es nach dem Abendessen zu holen, und tat genau das, was Malfoy vor wenigen Tagen noch getan hatte. Er starrte es an.

Das Portrait war stumm. Leider. Es waren schwierige Zauber nötig, um einem Bild genügend Leben einzuhauchen, dass es sprechen konnte. Es waren so viele Voraussetzungen zu erfüllen: ein Wille, Verhaltensmuster mussten etabliert werden, der Charakter eingefügt, Vokabular und Sprachvermögen eingebracht und die geistige Kapazität eine Meinung zu haben und diese zu formulieren...

Bei genauerem Nachdenken musste Harry etwas lachen. Es gab genügend Menschen, die nicht einmal selbst all diese Voraussetzungen erfüllten, so wie zum Beispiel Crabbe und Goyle...

Hätte ‚sein' Draco sprechen gekonnt, so wäre es für Harry vielleicht leichter gewesen. Er hätte ihn fragen können, mit ihm sprechen und herausfinden, wie er dem echten Dra... Malfoy helfen könnte.

Nein, er hatte es noch nicht aufgegeben. Er bezweifelte auch, dass er es je würde. Immerhin war er Harry Potter und folglich war er ein Dickschädel. Die Erfahrung zeigte, dass er von nichts und niemandem seine festen Pläne ändern ließ. Es hatte ihm in seinem Leben nicht immer unbedingt zum Guten gereicht. Aber das änderte seinen Charakter nicht.

Vielleicht wusste Malfoy genau das und Harry hatte sich in seiner Einschätzung geirrt. Immerhin wartete Harry nun schon ziemlich lange. Er wurde ungeduldig und saß so nah vor dem Bild, dass er die Leinwand mit seinem Zauberstab berührte, als er begann diesen nervös in den Fingern hin und her zu wippen. Tap, tap, tap... _Warum kommt der nicht? _ tap, tap... _Er muss kommen! _ tap, tap, tap, tap... _Und was tu ich, wenn nicht? _

Sein Blick wanderte nach oben zu dem Gesicht seines Schulfeindes, wenn man das noch so sagen konnte. Tap, tap, tap… _ Warum tut er das? _ tap, tap… _Warum ist er nicht immer so?_ tap, tap, tap... _Wenn er nur immer so wäre. _ Harrys Blick wich nicht von den silbernen Augen des zweidimensionalen Malfoy.

Tap, tap, tap, tap... _Was kann ich tun? _

Draco betrat den kleinen Raum von dem er wusste, dass dort Harrys Bild zum Abholen bereitstand.

Dort war Harry. Er saß davor auf dem Boden und wirkte nervös. Dracos Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er hatte erwartet ihn hier zu treffen, aber deshalb war er nicht unbedingt darauf vorbereitet gewesen.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wandte sich beim Klang der zufallenden Tür ruckartig um und blickte Draco einen Moment nur starr an. Dann spielte ein kleines Lächeln über seine Mundwinkel, das Draco nicht unbedingt beruhigend fand.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommst."

Der Blonde nickte schwach.

„Und ich wusste, dass du warten würdest."

Dann schwieg er wieder. Harry wusste, warum er gekommen war.

Dracos Blick wanderte etwas nervös zwischen Harry und dem Bild hin und her. Dem anderen blieb das nicht verborgen.

„Es ist deins."

Harrys tiefe Stimme war erstaunlich ruhig.

„Ich habe es dir versprochen..."

Er sah wieder das Bild an.

„Ich habe dich gut getroffen, nicht wahr?"

Mit einer theatralisch langsamen Bewegung wandte sich der schwarze Schopf wieder zurück und grüne Augen bohrten sich in Draco.

Dieser schluckte kräftig, verzog aber keine Miene.

„Das bin ich nicht."

Die Worte waren leise und beherrscht, doch es schwang mehr Gefühl mit, als man bei Draco je zu hören bekam.

„Ach ja?"

Es folgte ein weiterer prüfender Blick zu dem in Frage stehenden Werk.

„Warum willst du es dann? Ich kann es auch behalten. Du musst es nicht nehmen, wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Ich find es gut."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte in Zustimmung zu den eigenen Worten.

„Nein!"

Diese Antwort kam erstaunlich schnell und es entstand eine lange Pause, als Draco zögerte.

„Ich nehme es. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es mir nicht gefällt..."

Er wollte weitersprechen, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Aber du sagtest, das wärst du nicht, also wieso gefällt es dir dann?"

Fragende grüne Augen lagen auf dem Blonden. Dieser sah eindringlich auf das Objekt seiner Begierde.

„Was, wenn ich gern so wäre?"

Sobald er sich selbst das sagen hörte verfluchte er sich innerlich. Warum hatte er das ausgesprochen? Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich etwas Besseres einfallen zu lassen. Zu spät.

„Aber das kannst du doch."

Harry erhob sich endlich vom Boden und sah Draco auffordernd an.

„Nein."

Das konnte er nicht. Draco wusste es und Harry müsste es auch wissen.

„Warum nicht?"

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern und wandte seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von Draco ab.

Dieser schwieg. Harry wusste, wie er war. Er wusste, dass Malfoys sich immer genau so zu verhalten hatten, wie er es sein Leben lang getan hatte, und wenn er das nicht verstand, dann war das sein Problem.

„Du hast es doch vorher schon getan."

Harrys Augen wurden schmäler, als suchte er etwas in dem Jungen vor sich.

„Du hast es an diesem Abend getan. Du warst genau so."

Er zeigte mit einer ausholenden Bewegung auf den anderen Draco, der immer noch sorglos über den Rand seines Rahmens blickte und sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Gott, Potter!"

Draco hatte langsam genug von diesen Beschwörungen, er wollte nicht hören was er konnte und was nicht, wenn sein Gegenüber doch keine Ahnung hatte.

„Vergiss einfach, dass ich das je gesagt habe! Du bist ja schlimmer als jeder Anwalt. Du verdrehst mir ja jedes Wort... Und jetzt gib es mir, dann kann ich wieder gehen."

Er hatte keine Lust auf dieses Gespräch und sein missbilligender Tonfall ließ daran auch keinen Zweifel.

„Wenn du etwas sagst, dann musst du auch damit rechnen, dass man es hört. So was nennt man Konsequenzen, Draco. Damit musst du leben lernen."

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schien diese Konversation bei weitem noch nicht beenden zu wollen.

Bei diesem Satz wurde Draco wütend.

„Konsequenzen?"

Er konnte echt nicht fassen, dass Harry meinte er würde nicht auf Konsequenzen achten. „Du elendes Stück Dreck! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mir zu sagen, ich sollte mehr über die Konsequenzen meines Handelns nachdenken?"

Sein Blut begann zu kochen und wenn ein Malfoy wütend wurde, dann wurde seine Stimme leiser.

Es war eine gute Art und Weise sich selbst vom Schreien abzuhalten. Dracos Blick bohrte sich in Harry und er nahm einen Schritt näher an den Gryffindor heran.

„DU glaubst doch immer alles zu wissen. Aber ich sage dir eines: Hier geht es nur um Konsequenzen. Ich denke an nichts, außer den Konsequenzen und es kotzt mich an."

Harry schien recht überrumpelt und war wohl auch mit dem Verständnis nicht ganz mitgekommen. Er stand nur da und sah den anderen an.

„Ich kann nicht so sein, wie ich gerne wäre. Pah, wer kann das schon? DU? Sicherlich nicht, denn wer will schon dein erbärmliches Leben führen, Potter?"

Draco spuckte Gift und es schien Harry wirklich zu treffen.

„Mein Leben ist vielleicht nicht glücklich, oder perfekt, Malfoy..."

Auch Harry trat jetzt auf den anderen zu und nun trennte sie nur noch ein einziger Schritt.

„Aber immerhin tue ich alles dafür, dass es so gut wie möglich wird. Und was machst du? Du versuchst es nicht einmal. Nein, DU tust lieber so als hättest du keine Wahl und machst dich auch noch selbst kaputt mit dieser krankhaften Hungerei!"

Draco starrte den Schwarzhaarigen einen Moment lang nur an und verarbeitete das Gesagte. Es schien an seinem Innersten zu reißen. Ein Knoten bildete sich in seinem Hals und als die Anspannung ihn zerriss, riss auch der letzte Geduldsfaden und er fauchte sein Gegenüber nur noch an.

„Was geht es dich an? Wieso zum Teufel noch mal interessiert dich das denn überhaupt, Mr. Perfect? Ich habe eine Wahl und genau das ist sie! Ich entscheide, wann ich esse und wie viel ich esse. Ich entscheide über meinen Körper, nicht du, nicht die Schule, nicht Snape, nicht meine Familie und ganz bestimmt nicht der Hunger. Nein, ICH!"

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und seine Augen funkelten vor Entschlossenheit.

Harry war entsetzt.

„Aber... Warum entscheidest du dich für so etwas?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf vor Harrys Verständnislosigkeit und begann hohl zu lachen. „Weil ich es kann. Ich bin den einzige, der über meinen Körper bestimmt. Niemand kann mich zwingen zu essen, wenn ich es nicht will. Das ist das eine an meinem Leben, das ich selbst bestimmen kann und ich werde euch allen beweisen, dass mein Wille alleine ausreicht, um alles zu kontrollieren."

Harry strauchelte einen Schritt zurück. Auch er schüttelte nun den Kopf.

„Du brauchst gar nichts zu beweisen. Du kannst über mehr bestimmen als nur deinen Körper..."

Er suchte nach Worten doch sie wurden abgeschnitten, als Draco abfällig schnaubte.

„Sicher. Ich habe immer eine Wahl. Wähle den Lord oder stirb. Sei ein wahrer Malfoy oder steh ganz alleine da. Hasse Harry Potter oder werde von den Slytherins gelyncht." Er machte eine theatralische Geste und seine Worte klangen unendlich bitter. Er schloss die Distanz, die Harry geschaffen hatte wieder bis auf einen Schritt.

„Wir sind alle nur Marionetten in einem Spiel. Ich bin eine Puppe, genau wie du und wir werden alle nur auf dem Spielfeld herumgeschoben, wie irgendwelche Bauern beim Zauberschach. Doch ich habe beschlossen mir das wenige, worüber ich bestimmen kann nicht nehmen zu lassen. Nicht von dir oder von irgendjemand anderem! Ich bin keine Puppe... nicht ganz."

Harrys Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als er den Blonden anstarrte.

Harry musste das Gesagte erst verarbeiten. Hatte Draco gerade gesagt, dass er dem Lord folgte, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte? Das konnte nicht sein. Jeder hatte eine Wahl in dieser Sache. Harry hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass der andere ein Todesser sein konnte. Entsetzt starrte er Draco an und ergriff dann blitzschnell dessen linken Arm und schob unbeholfen den Ärmel hoch.

Er atmete auf, als er kein dunkles Mal sah.

„Was soll das?"

Dracos Stimme klang leicht überrascht, aber vor allem wütend, obwohl sein Gesicht die letzten Minuten wie tot wirkte und seine Mimik versteinert war, als die bitteren Worte aus ihm herausgebrochen waren.

Draco versuchte seinen Arm aus Harrys Griff zu entreißen, aber dieser war noch nicht zufrieden.

„Wirst du ihm folgen?"

Er sah eindringlich in die grauen Augen, die nun ebenfalls Überraschung spiegelten.

„Sag es!"

Er zog schroff an dem umklammerten Arm, wie um den anderen zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Sag schon, wirst du ein Todesser?"

Dracos Blick wurde schlagartig kalt.

„Das geht dich verdammt noch mal nichts an."

„Doch! Das tut es. Du hast vorhin gesagt, du hast keine Wahl, wenn es darum geht dem Lord zu folgen."

Er zog Draco näher, sodass ihre Gesichter nur noch eine Hand breit von einander entfernt waren.

„Wärst du Todesser müsste ich gegen dich kämpfen. Es geht mich etwas an... Wirst du das Mal annehmen?"

Es klang wie eine seltsame Beschwörung. Harrys Worte waren so eindringlich, dass der andere aufhörte sich gegen den Griff des Gryffindors zu wehren.

„Wenn man es von mir verlangt...", erklangen die leisen Worte des Blonden. Er klang resigniert und Harry war kurz davor zu schreien.

Das war doch ein Alptraum, oder?

„Das darfst du nicht tun. Willst du sterben? Der Krieg fängt bereits an und dann wirst du in deinen Tod laufen. Du darfst es nicht tun!"

Er packte Dracos Schulter mit der zweiten Hand – in der sich noch immer sein Zauberstab befand –, als könne er ihn fest genug halten, um diesen von der anderen Seite fern zu halten.

Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen dem anderen in einer Schlacht gegenüber zu stehen. Sie kannten sich seit Jahren und auch, wenn sie sich bis vor kurzem nicht einmal hatten riechen können, hatte Harry begonnen Draco als eine Konstante in seinem Leben zu betrachten.

„Ich kann nicht anders, verdammt noch mal!"

Draco blickte zur Seite und sah das Bild, das neben ihnen stand. Es ließ ihn fast wahnsinnig werden. Diese ganze Situation war doch furchtbar.

„Du verstehst es nicht, oder?"

Er musste Harry nicht einmal ansehen, um zu wissen, dass dem so war.

„Ich lebe mein Leben schon lange nicht mehr alleine... So gern ich auch anders wäre, das ist nicht meine Entscheidung!"

Er versuchte nicht so verzweifelt zu klingen, wie er sich gerade fühlte.

Warum sprach er überhaupt darüber? Und dann auch noch mit Harry Potter... Das war Wahnsinn. Aber die Lawine war bereits am Rollen und es war zu spät sie noch anzuhalten. Er hätte früher darüber nachdenken sollen.

„Dann mach es zu deiner Entscheidung!"

Harry schüttelte ihn leicht und die Spitze des Zauberstabes drückte gegen Dracos Brustkorb, doch das war wohl seine geringste Sorge.

„Bitte Draco, ich werde dir helfen! Du musst es nur wollen."

Noch immer waren die silber-grauen Augen auf ihr eigenes Abbild geheftet.

„Am Willen hat es mir nie gemangelt, Harry..."

Die Fingerspitzen seiner freien Hand wanderten sachte über die Leinwand.

„Ich wäre gerne so wie du mich haben möchtest, aber ich habe nicht die Macht, um solch eine Entscheidung durchzusetzen... Ich kann nicht."

Der andere schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Du kannst! Du bist schon so gewesen und du kannst es wieder sein. Ich habe es gesehen und ich werde alles tun, um es zu erreichen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du in den Tod rennst. Voldemort hat nichts übrig für seine eigenen Anhänger, als Grausamkeit und Verachtung."

Harrys Griff verstärkte sich sogar noch und Draco musste vor Schmerz die Augen schließen.

„Du wirst ihm nicht folgen, Draco!"

Harrys Stimme wurde immer lauter.

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen. Sei so, wie du sein willst. Sei so, wie auf dem Bild. Genau so!"

Noch einmal zog Harry Draco mit einem Ruck näher und dieser spürte wie der Zauberstab schmerzhaft tiefer in seinen Brustkorb gedrückt wurde.

Plötzlich fuhr eine unsägliche Hitze von eben dieser Stelle in den inzwischen viel zu leichten Körper des Blonden und dieser riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Der Schmerz, den Harrys Griff ihm bereitete, wich der beinahe unerträgliche Hitze und breitete sich bis in seine Zehenspitzen aus.

Er wollte schreien, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Er bäumte auf, doch hielten ihn Harrys eiserne Hände noch immer. Er konnte den anderen rufen hören.

Als er schon meinte es nicht mehr ertragen zu können, begannen seine Finger, die die Leinwand berührten, zu prickeln und eine angenehme Kühle schoss durch seine Venen und löschte das Feuer.

Als die Schmerzen abklangen, legte sich eine bleierne Schwere über Dracos Bewusstsein.

Harry war wie von Donner gerührt. Vor wenigen Sekunden hatte Draco sich plötzlich versteift und wie unter Schmerzen zu winden beginnen, die Augen weit vor Entsetzen und Pein... und nun war er einfach in sich zusammen gesunken.

Er lag wie eine kaputte Puppe in Harrys Armen und rührte sich nicht.

„Draco!"

Vorsichtig legte er dem anderen zu Boden und fühlte seinen Puls.

Er konnte ihn nicht finden. _Oh Gott! _

„DRACO!"

…to be continued… following: "les miserable"

Der Titel ist nach einem Buchtitel von... wie hieß der noch mal... war das Molière? ... egal. Übersetzung ist: „Der eingebildete Kranke"

Oh nein! Jetzt hat diese böse Autorin doch schon wieder einen Cliffi geschrieben! Himmel, Herrgott, Arsch und Zwirn!... Jaja, ich halte mein Wort g... Ich weiß, ich liebe diesen Puppenvergleich, gell? Das war so ein Spontanding und hat mich voll im Griff.

Wie es weitergeht? Das verrat ich net. Sonst wär's ja kein Cliffi. Also dann, bye bye!

P.S.: Ich bin wieder da und wie ihr wohl gemerkt habt habe ich nicht Anfang Oktober für das Hochladen geschafft wie versprochen sondern es hat bis Mitte Oktober gedauert.

Schuld ist mein Leben... So ist das eben. Also ich bin wieder da, wie man wohl sieht, und muss sagen, dass Kanada seine guten und seine schlechten Seiten hatte. Eine der schlechten waren 7 Tage pro Woche 10 bis 12 Stunden am Tag zu arbeiten ohne freie Tage. Das heißt kaum Zeit zum schreiben. Zudem habe ich bald nur noch auf Englisch schreiben können, weil ich einfach nicht mehr in Deutsch gedacht habe. Aber ich kann ja nicht mitten in der Fic die Sprache ändern!

Dann hab ich mir ne richtig mieeeeese Grippe geholt mit der ich dann heimgeflogen bin um eine Woche im Halbkoma in die Uni zu krebsen. Ich studiere jetzt Medizin im Modellstudiengang in Mannheim, was beinhaltet, dass ich nächste Woche schon die Klausur für den ersten Schein schreibe und so geht das dann auch weiter. Ich bin im Moment von 7 bis 20 Uhr nur für die Uni unterwegs und habe da noch keine Freizeit oder Freunde oder Schreiben gelebt.

Das heißt die Kapitel werden LANGSAMER kommen. Ich weiß im Moment noch nicht wie lange ich brauche, aber ich werde weitermachen, sonst drehe ich durch. Das 6. Kap ist schon halb fertig, also muss ich mich nur noch einmal intensiv damit beschäftigen... wenn ich denn genug Zeit am Stück habe.

Also, danke für's lesen dieses monströsen post scriptums und bis demnächst.

Eure Birdie


	6. les misérables

Kapitel 6:

So, wetten einige haben sich jetzt schon ziemlich viele Horrorszenarien ausgedacht, während sie hierauf warten mussten, und andere dachten nur „Gott sei Dank, kommt diese Irre endlich mal zum Punkt!". Welcher Punkt?? Tja, da sag ich nur: Lesen!!!

Previously// Er lag wie eine kaputte Puppe in Harrys Armen und rührte sich nicht. „Draco!" Vorsichtig legte er dem anderen zu Boden und fühlte seinen Puls.

Er konnte ihn nicht finden. Oh Gott!

„DRACO!" //

Kapitel 6: les misérables 

Was hatte er getan? Wie konnte das passieren?

Harrys Zauberstab war klappernd zu Boden gefallen, als sein Besitzer völlig aufgelöst den jungen Mann aufgefangen hatte, der zuckend in sich zusammen gesackt war. Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, wie eines der wohl wichtigsten Besitztümer eines jeden Zauberers über den Boden rollte und erst an einer Wand zum stehen kam.

Wie sollte er auch? Er hatte nur Augen für die furchterregende Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte. Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Er wusste noch immer nicht, was geschehen war. Es war auch nicht wichtig.

Draco war tot oder zumindest ziemlich nahen dran zu sterben. Er fühlte keinen Puls.

Verzweifelt drückte Harry seine Finger an den schlanken Hals seines Mitschülers, aber es war kein Herzschlag zu spüren. „Oh nein, Draco!"

Harry war am Rand einer Panik. Was sollte er tun? Draco konnte doch nicht einfach tot umfallen!

In seiner Verzweiflung riss Harry die dicke Robe des Slytherin auf und auch das darunter liegende Hemd. Er legte sein Ohr auf den Brustkorb. Erneut kein Herzschlag. Er starrte auf die Stelle, wo das Herz liegen musste, als würde es dadurch wieder arbeiten.

Doch schnell erkannte er, das es nutzlos war. Stattdessen begann er eine Herzmassage. Er hatte das schon öfter im Fernsehen gesehen, wenn Dudley wieder irgendwelche Actionfilme geschaut hatte und der Held jemandem das Leben rettete. Er spürte jede Rippe unter seinen Fingern und musste erkennen, dass Draco deutlich dünner war, als noch vor einer Woche, wo er bereits nichts auf den Rippen gehabt hatte. War es das, was ihn zusammenklappen ließ? Unwichtig. Harry schob diese Gedanken beiseite und begann nun auch mit der Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung. Hoffentlich mache ich das richtig.

Dracos Lippen waren weich aber eiskalt.

„Komm schon! Bitte Draco, wach auf!", bettelte Harry verzweifelt. „Bitte, lass das nicht das Ende sein."

Harry begann verzweifelt zu weinen und presste so gleichmäßig es seine Panik zuließ auf den Brustkorb.

„Das bringt so nichts, Harry."

„Natürlich bringt es was. Ich muss doch..." Harry brach ab. Jemand hatte mit ihm gesprochen und die Stimme war die, des inzwischen wohl schon so gut wie Toten, der unter ihm lag. Er musste geträumt haben.

„Weißt du Potter, ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du einmal mein Tod sein würdest. Aber du hast dich echt beeilt", meinte diese bekannte Stimme in ihrem üblich provokanten Tonfall neben ihm. Harry blickte auf.

Dort war Draco, allerdings in 2D, und sah interessiert aus seiner Leinwand heraus. Vor lauter Schock darüber, dass dieses Portrait mit ihm sprach, zumal das Original gerade vor ihm lag, hätte er um ein Haar die Herzmassage ausgesetzt. „Was zum..." Er war nicht mehr fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und starrte sein gemaltes Gegenüber nur stumm an.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich versuchen Hilfe zu holen, oder du kannst hier ewig weitermachen", meinte das Bild etwas ungeduldig. „Ich weiß, dass er... ich... wir, sicher nicht so enden wollen."

Scheinbar hatte dieser Malfoy noch etwas Probleme mit dem Einordnen seines Selbst.

Doch er (oder es?) hatte Recht. Er musste jemanden holen. Jetzt. „Wie... wie soll ich das machen?" Harry stotterte vor Panik. „I...Ich... ich kann hiermit nicht a-aufhören." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er sich damit selbst recht geben könnte.

Der Blonde im Rahmen schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Dann mach einen _Sonorus_ und schrei das ganze Schloss zusammen!"

Langsam schien sich auch das Bild reichlich unbehaglich zu fühlen. „Jemand wird dich hören. Zumindest Filch und der kann dann Pomfrey holen, damit ich nicht bald das einzige bin, was von ihm noch übrig ist."

Er gestikulierte in Richtung seines komatösen Selbst.

Harry nickte, wie in Trance. Das war eine Idee und sie war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Endlich fiel Harry auf, dass sein Zauberstab nicht mehr in seiner Hand war. Etwas verwirrt blickte er sich im Raum um, als er es endlich geschafft hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes als die beiden identischen Slytherins vor sich zu lenken.

Nach einem Moment, der nach Harrys Empfinden viel zu lange dauerte, erspähte er gesuchtes Objekt und ließ von dem bewusstlosen Draco ab, um endlich Hilfe zu rufen.

Seine Stimme hallte laut an den Steinwänden wieder. Hoffentlich gab es noch einpaar Nachzügler vom Abendessen, die etwas vertrödelt zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen gingen.

„Hilfe! Hey, wir brauchen HILFE!!" Er hörte nicht auf zu schreien, als er wieder zu Draco rutschte und erneut mit der Herzlungenmassage begann.

„Verdammt, wo sind denn alle? HEY!!! HIIIIILFEE!" Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er sich schon die Seele aus dem Leib schrie. Seine Ohren dröhnten, da von dem Sonorus jedes Wort wie aus einem Megafon hallte. Warum kommt denn niemand?

Plötzlich hörte Harry ein Geräusch über sich, das wie ein sehr schadenfrohes Kichern klang. PEEVES!

Er blickte nach oben und sah den Poltergeist mit einem kranken Lächeln an der Decke schweben. „Nana, wen haben wir den hier? Potterlein und sein neuestes Spielzeug. Hat Potterlein es kaputt gemacht?"

Harry wäre wütend gewesen, wenn seine Verzweiflung nicht alle anderen Gefühle überrannt hätte. Peeves war vielleicht Dracos einzige Chance. Es dauerte schon zu lange. Das konnte nicht gut sein. „Peeves, los geh und erzähl allen, dass wir hier sind und was wir tun. Du liebst es doch Schüler zu verpetzen. Los, sag allen, dass ich Malfoy getötet habe und dass wir hier sind!"

Noch immer war Harrys Stimme übernatürlich laut, was den flehenden Unterton in seiner Stimme seltsam verstärkte.

Peeves schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. „Hm... Nein." Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des sadistischen Geistes. „Es macht nur dann Spaß die Leute zu verpetzen, wenn sie es nicht wollen. Was habe ich denn davon, wenn ich dir einen Gefallen tun würde." Er schwebte Richtung Decke. „Viel Erfolg noch."

Harry konnte es kaum fassen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Er musste es verhindern, irgendwie. „Peeves, PEEVES! Hey, w-weißt du überhaupt, wer das ist?"

Er zeigte dabei auf Draco.

Der Poltergeist sah recht unbeeindruckt aus, schien aber zu vergessen, dass er verschwinden wollte. Stattdessen summte er die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. „Wieso sollte ich mich für den Malfoy Jungen interessieren? Todesser sind langweilig." Er gähnte demonstrativ.

„Aber... aber er... er ist in Slytherin!" Harry war etwas eingefallen, dass Draco retten könnte. „Er ist in Sytherin!" Wiederholte Harry.

„UUUUnd?"

„Und er ist in seinem Haus der wohl beliebteste und einflussreichste Schüler. Was würde der Blutige Baron wohl sagen, wenn du das Aushängeschild aller Slytherins hier krepieren lässt?"

Harry versuchte so ernst wie möglich zu sein, was ihm in dieser Situation mit der Panik im Bauch nicht so gut gelang. „Er würde seeeehr böse sein. Willst du, dass der Blutige Baron böse wird?"

Nun war Peeves ruhig. Er schien dies wirklich in Betracht zu ziehen. Dann schwirrte er im Eiltempo aus der Tür und Harry hörte, wie er laut zu schreien begann: „Harry Potter hat den Malfoy Jungen getötet! Mord! Mord!" 1

Minuten später hatte sich bereits eine große Menschentraube in der Tür gebildet und einige Schüler sahen entsetzt auf Harry herab, der wie mechanisch die Reanimation fortsetzte und die Blicke ignorierte. Wo kamen die denn plötzlich alle her?

„Lasst mich durch! Sofort aus dem Weg!", erklang eine autoritäre doch leicht gehetzt klingende Stimme. Nur einige Sekunden später stand Poppy im Raum und schob Harry rüde von dem anderen Jungen weg.

„Mein Gott... Was haben sie getan?" Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab einige Male über Draco und wurde blasser. Dann sprach sie einen Zauber, der scheinbar Harrys Herzlungenmassage ziemlich nah kam und schwebte den Bewusstlosen – oder sogar Toten? – aus dem Raum, vorbei an den entsetzten Schülern und hoch zum Krankenflügel.

Jemand zog Harry auf die Beine und schob ihn ebenfalls durch die Gänge, um der Krankenschwester zu folgen. Harry sah nicht auf, um zu sehen wer es war. Er hörte auch nicht, als eine Stimme mit ihm sprach.

In diesem Moment dachte er nur noch eins: Ich hab ihn getötet... Mein Gott, ich habe Draco getötet.

Pomfreys Reaktion war eindeutig gewesen. Sie musste auch gewusst haben, dass Draco tot war und Harry hatte ihn getötet.

‚Mein Gott... Was haben sie getan?' Dieser Satz stahl sich immer und immer wieder in seinen Kopf. Was hatte er denn getan? Wie konnte er dem anderen nur so wehtun, ihn nur so verletzten? Was hatte er getan?

Harrys Gehirn war wie gelähmt. Der Kurzschluss wurde verursacht von diesen beiden Fragen, die sich wie eine kaputte Schallplatte immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf wiederholten.

Harrys Panik war in dem Moment gewichen, als Poppy ihn weggestoßen hatte. Zuvor war er so hysterisch in seinen Rettungsversuchen gewesen, dass ihm alles andere egal war. Doch dann lag es nicht mehr in seiner Hand. Er konnte nichts mehr tun. Er war alleine und seine Aufgabe war einem anderen übergeben worden.

In diesem Moment hatte er endlich Zeit gehabt die Verzweiflung und Angst, die sich in seinem Inneren aufgestaut hatte und die er zuvor unterdrückt hatte, an die Oberfläche zu lassen. Sie hatte ihn betäubt.

Der Schmerz, den sein Schuldgefühl und die Angst um Draco mit sich brachten, schien seine Nerven zu überlasten und abzutöten. Plötzlich war er vollkommen gelähmt gewesen. Wie erstarrt hatte er am Boden gesessen und nichts mehr getan, bis ihn jemand aufgehoben und weggebracht hatte.

Diese Person drückte ihn nun auf einen Stuhl nieder. Harry saß unbeweglich da bis der Druck auf seinem Brustkorb zu groß wurde und er den Kopf auf die Knie senkte, die Arme über den Kopf legte und endlich wieder zu weinen begann. Die Tränen schienen mit seinem Handeln gestorben zu sein. Doch sie wollten sich nicht länger eindämmen lassen.

Bis er den ersten klaren Gedanken fasste, hatte Harry bereits jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Wie lange hatte er schon so dagesessen?

Jemand legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Es war eine beruhigende Geste, damit Harry nicht erschrak, als ihn die Person ansprach.

„Mr. Potter?"

Harry wollte nicht mit der Frau reden. Er erkannte die Stimme als die von Professor McGonagall. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Nach dem Geschehenen dachte Harry nicht, dass er noch irgendjemandem in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Harry!", versuchte es die ältere Lehrerin erneut. Ihre Stimme hatte Nachdruck, auch wenn sie versuchte so sanft und mitfühlend wie möglich zu klingen. Harry hörte, dass sie nervös und besorgt war. Er hatte sie inzwischen schon oft so gehört.

Harry atmete einmal tief ein und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Wiederwillig trocknete er mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes die Tränen von seinen Wangen und starrte unbeirrt auf seine Knie.

„Gott sei Dank, Mister Potter. Ich habe mir bereits ernsthafte Sorgen um sie gemacht."

Harry wollte so etwas nicht hören. Er hatte nicht verdient, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte. Was er getan hatte war unverzeihlich. Kümmerte sich denn niemand um Draco? War es ihnen denn alles egal?

„Nein..."

Seine Stimme war rau und sein Rachen schmerzte von den unzähligen Schreien, die er in dieser Nacht geschrieen hatte.

„Nein, nein...", er stieß ihre Hand fort und begann den Kopf zu schütteln, als könnte er das Geschehene einfach verneinen. Er wünschte sich so sehr die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Doch das ging nicht und er wurde nur noch verzweifelter.

Er hörte nicht, wie McGonagall mit ihm sprach, sondern versuchte sich auf seinem Stuhl in einen Ball zusammen zu ziehen und all dem zu entfliehen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um Draco, seinen panischen Blick, als er aus heiterem Himmel zusammenklappte, seine viel zu leichte Gestalt, die leblos in sich zusammensackte und die Tatsache, dass er ihm wohl nie wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen konnte.

Mit all dem vor Augen glitt Harrys Bewusstsein davon.

Er warf sich im Schlaf hin und her und erwachte mit einem bösen Gefühl im Magen. Harry sah sich um und fand sich selbst in einem Krankenbett des Krankenflügels wieder.

Er versuchte sich zu orientieren und blickte um sich. In einem Bett am anderen Ende des Raumes erblickte er die reglose Gestalt eines jungen Mannes. Er richtete sich ruckartig auf, als die Geschehnisse des Abends wieder in sein Gedächtnis traten.

„Draco..."

Er wollte aus dem Bett springen und zu seinem Mitschüler hinübereilen, als plötzlich die Gestalt von Madam Pomfrey vor ihm erschien und ihn entschlossen zurück in die Kissen seines Bettes schob.

„Liegen bleiben, Mister Potter. Sie hatten eine Panikattacke und ich habe ihnen starke Beruhigungstränke geben müssen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie schon sicher gehen können." Ihr befehlender Ton war Harry nur zu bekannt, doch er dachte gar nicht daran sich zu ergeben.

„Ich muss zu ihm... Ich muss sehen, ob... ob..." Harry stockte. Er wollte es gar nicht aussprechen. Zu seinem Glück schien die Krankenschwester ihn auch so zu verstehen.

„Mister Potter," begann sie mit einer beinahe führsorglichen Stimme, „Ich denke es wird sie freuen zu hören, dass Mister Malfoy lebt. Auch wenn ich mir dessen lange nicht wirklich sicher war. Es ist mir nicht gelungen zu erkunden, was seinen fragwürdigen Zustand ausgelöst hat, doch er scheint stabil zu sein."

Harrys Herz wurde um einen schweren Stein erleichtert, als er das hörte. Er hatte ihn nicht umgebracht, Gott sei dank.

„Wenn es ihnen nicht zu viel ist, so möchte ich sie bitten mir und den Professoren zu erklären, was genau zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist."

Es war keine Bitte, die Poppy formulierte, sondern eine klare Aufforderung, die auch durch die plötzlich sichtbare Anwesenheit der Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape unterstrichen wurde.

Man konnte nicht sagen, dass Harry gerne die Vorkommnisse öffentlich rekapitulierte. Doch er hoffte, dass dies Madam Pomfrey vielleicht helfen könnte. Er versuchte nichts wichtiges auszulassen, was ihm manchmal doch recht schwer fiel, da es ihn doch sehr persönlich anging.

Als er am Ende angelangt war fragte er sich selbst, ob das alles nicht tatsächlich nur ein Traum gewesen war.

„Ich wollte ihm helfen. Sie haben doch gesagt es sei meine Schuld, Professor."

Er sah zu Snape und seine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. McGonagall runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Severus, wovon spricht er denn?"

Die ältere Hexe hatte die ganze Geschichte erstaunlich gelassen genommen, doch langsam schien auch ihre Geduld zu schwinden.

Snape zuckte nur nonchalant mit den Schultern, als könne er sich an keinen expliziten Vorfall erinnern.

Endlich ergriff auch Dumbledore das Wort, wobei ihn er die letzte Wendung der Unterhaltung völlig außer Acht ließ.

„Harry, ich denke, dass deine schnelle Reaktion und Geistesgegenwart in dieser Situation Mister Malfoy vielleicht das Leben gerettet haben. Wir wissen noch nicht, was letzen Abend wirklich passiert ist. Wenn deine Darstellungen der Wahrheit entsprechen brauchst du dir keine Schuld zu geben. Du hast alles getan, was du konntest, um Hilfe zu holen." Er schenkte Harry ein aufbauendes, wenn auch trauriges Lächeln.

Harry rieb sich die Hände über die Augen und verkniff sich ein bitteres Lachen.

„Ich hatte gar nicht daran gedacht einen Sonorus zu benutzen. Ich hätte noch ewig da unten gesessen. Ohne ihn wäre ich komplett hilflos gewesen."

Er spürte wie alle Augen auf ihm ruhten.

„Ohne wen? Peaves?" Die Stimme gehörte Madam Pomfrey.

„Draco."

„Mister Potter," antwortete die Krankenschwester langsam und mit dem Ton einer Grundschullehrerin, „Mister Malfoy war nicht bei Bewusstsein nach allem, was sie uns erzählt haben."

„Nein, der andere Draco!"

Harry war so ausgelaugt, dass er nur noch schlafen wollte.

Das Schweigen der Umstehenden ließ ihn den Blick wieder heben.

Poppy trat etwas näher und schwang ihren Zauberstab über ihn.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor Dumbledore, ich muss wohl ein Trauma übersehen haben. Ist dir schwindlig Harry? Wie viele Professoren McGonagall siehst du gerade?"

Harry sah sie an, als habe sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Es gibt nur eine Professor McGonagall hier!"

Pomfrey ging zu einem ihrer Schränke und zog einen dicken Wälzer heraus. Harry hörte sie leise murmeln: „Hm... Bei paranoider Schizophrenie sieht der Patient auch Personen..."

Dies ließ Harry auffahren.

„Hey ich bin nicht verrückt!"

„Ja Schätzchen, sicher!", sagte sie ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen. Ihre Stimme sagte aber genau das Gegenteil.

„Nein!" Harry war entsetzt, dass sie ihn hatte so missverstehen können. „Draco war bewusstlos und der andere Draco, das magische Porträt, das ich von ihm gemacht habe, hat mir gesagt ich sollte einen Sonorus versuchen."

Er wollte auf keinen Fall nach St. Mungos gebracht werden.

„Unmöglich!"

Professor McGonagall schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Keiner meiner Schüler könnte die vielen komplizierten Zauber bewerkstelligen, die dafür nötig wären. Miss Granger hat es versucht und selbst ihre Lavender Brown kann kaum mehr als ein ‚Hallo' von sich geben."

Professor Dumbledore sah plötzlich sehr nachdenklich aus. Ein schlechtes Zeichen, wenn es nach Harry ging.

„Severus, wärst du so freundlich zurück zu gehen und dieses Bild für uns zu konfiszieren."

Obwohl Snape scheinbar nur ungern die Unterhaltung verließ machte er sich mit einem kurzen Nicken des Verstehens davon.

Daraufhin legte sich ein betretenes Schweigen über die Anwesenden, das niemand zu brechen bereit zu sein schien. Harrys Gedanken drifteten wieder ab zu den Geschehnissen der Nacht. Bis...

Dracos Gedanken schienen in einem Berg von Watte eingehüllt zu sein. Er konnte seine Umwelt nicht ergreifen, da sie von der weichen Dämmschicht bedeckt zu sein schien. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch da war nur Schwärze und die Gewissheit, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war zu ruhig und viel zu dunkel. Er konnte selbst seinen eigenen Atem nicht hören. Atmete er überhaupt.

Panik ergriff seine Sinne, als er immer wieder versuchte Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen, sich sein Brustkorb jedoch einfach nicht zu heben schien. Seine Versuche wurden hektischer und die Mühe ließ ihn schwitzen.

Ganz leise drang ein einzelnes schwaches Pochen an seine Ohren. Was war das? Er wollte sich umdrehen und schauen, ob er die Ursache finden konnte, doch er konnte es nicht. Mit wachsender Anstrengung kam das Pochen in immer kürzeren Abständen wieder und schwoll zu einem kräftigen Schlagen, das immer aus zwei schnell aufeinanderfolgenden Tönen bestand.

Plötzlich dämmerte ihm, dass es ein Herzschlag sein musste... sein Herzschlag.

Dracos Augen flogen auf und er sog die Luft in einem tiefen Atemzug ein, wie ein Ertrinkender. Als endlich wieder Sauerstoff in seine Lungen floss war es ein so berauschendes Gefühl, dass ihm farbige Punkte vor den Augen tanzten.

Erst dann bemerkte er, dass er in eine sitzenden Position hochgefahren sein musste und fiel desorientiert zurück in die Kissen, deren Anwesenheit er sich zwar nicht erklären konnte, die er aber sehr willkommen hieß.

Alles drehte sich um ihn und er kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Als die Erleichterung abklang spürte er seine Lungen brennen, als sei er gerade kilometerweit durch eiskalte Winterluft gerannt.

Er hörte Stimmen und schnell näher eilende Schritte.

„Mister Malfoy?"

Jemand begann an ihm herumzutasten und er spürte wie seine Haut an der einen oder anderen Stelle zu kribbeln begann. Er zwang sich dazu die Augen wieder etwas zu öffnen und sah die Schulkrankenschwester über ihm stehen und ihren Zauberstab schwingen.

Er musste im Krankenflügel sein, was ihn auch nicht wirklich verwunderte, wenn er sich überlegte, wie er sich fühlte. Aber wie war er dorthin gekommen?

„Was...?"

Fragend blickte er um sich und sah, dass weit mehr Professoren als angenehm zugegen waren.

„Willkommen zurück Mister Malfoy, sie haben einige Leute heute ernsthaft erschreckt" , begann die Krankenschwester mit einem strengen prüfenden Blick.

„Sie haben es soeben geschafft erfolgreich von den fast Toten wieder aufzuerstehen."

_Wie Bitte? _

Er spürte deutlich, wie sein Herz sich unangenehm beschleunigte, als erneut Panik in ihm aufstieg. Sein Atem kam stoßartig und es war als würde jemand seinen Brustkorb zusammendrücken. Seine Augen rasten von einem Punkt zum anderen.

_Was soll das bedeuten? Ich bin nicht... _

Harry wurde aus seiner Trance gerissen, als er Madam Pomfrey aufgeregt rufen hörte. Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah, dass Draco sich aufgesetzt hatte und nun halbbenommen wieder ins Bett sank.

_Gott sei Dank!_

Er befreite sich aus den Laken seines eigenen Krankenbettes und sprang heraus. Als er sich an Professor McGonagall vorbeischob, sah er, dass Draco inzwischen einen entsetzten Ausdruck in den Augen hatte. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, was die anderen gesagt hatten, aber etwas schien ihn geschockt zu haben.

Draco formte Worte mit seinem Mund, doch kein Laut trat über seine Lippen, da er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, stoßartig rapide zu atmen. Seine Augen flogen durch den Raum bis sie auf Harry fielen und sich schlagartig weiteten. Angst schien sich darin zu manifestieren und als Poppy ihrem Patienten ein Fläschchen mit einem ihrer Tränke zu verabreichen versuchte, wollte dieser es mit Schlägen und Tritten abzuwehren.

Es klirrte und plötzlich hielt das Gewirr von Armen und Beinen inne. Draco hörte auf sich zu wehren und starrte stattdessen verwundert auf seine Hand. Die Glasflasche war zerbrochen und ein großes farbiges Stück Glas, das noch immer von der zuvor darin befindlichen Flüssigkeit tropfte, steckte umrahmt von vielen kleinen Splittern in seiner Handfläche.

Der Schmerz schien ihn aus der Panik gerissen zu haben. Blut floss aus der Wunde und tropfte auf das weiße Laken, das bereits nach einer geringen Menge der roten Flüssigkeit, wie eine Metzgerschürze aussah.

Harry merkte nur nebenbei, dass Madam Pomfrey aufgeregt davoneilte, um etwas zu holen, das sie für diese Wunde brauchte. Sein Blick war haftete auf Draco. Der junge Mann starrte noch immer auf seine Hand, bis er irgendwann die zweite dazu verwendete den großen Splitter wieder herauszuziehen. Die Blutung hatte erstaunlicherweise bereits aufgehört.

Mit einem leisen schmatzenden Geräusch löste sich das Glas aus der Haut und dem darunter liegenden Gewebe. Der Schnitt war tief gewesen.

Harry wäre beinahe das Kinn am Boden zerschmettert, als er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zusah, wie sich die Verletzung, die beinahe bis auf die Knochen zu gehen schien, innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu schließen begann. Das Blut in direkter Umgebung der Wunde zog sich wieder darin zurück während das andere bereits zu gerinnen und sich dunkler zu verfärben begann. Die Haut schloss sich als die Schnittstellen verschmolzen bis man nicht mehr erkennen konnte, wo sie zuvor zerstört worden war.

Harry spürte, wie seine Stirn sich in Falten legte. Was war in diesem Fläschchen gewesen? Als der Schulleiter diesen Gedanken in Worte fasste, wusste er, dass er wohl nicht der einzige war, der sich diese Frage stellte.

„Nur ein Beruhigungstrank, das haben wir im Handumdrehen wied..." Poppy stoppte inmitten des halb ausgesprochenen Satzes, als sie wieder das Krankenbett erreichte. „Minerva, hast du...?"

Ihr Blick glitt etwas verunsichert zu der älteren Lehrerin.

„Nein, Madam Pomfrey. Niemand hat den Jungen auch nur angefasst."

Sie hob fragend den Blick über ihre Brillenränder auf die Krankenschwester.

„Aber..."

Diese sah Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an, doch auch der schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Ihr Blick streifte Harry kaum bevor sie Malfoy durchdringend ansah.

„Mister Malfoy..."

Sie räusperte sich und glättete die falten der Verwirrung aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Wie fühlen sie sich? Haben sie das Gefühl mit ihrer Hand ist... nun ja, alles wieder in Ordnung."

Sie ließ ihren Patienten keinen Augenblick aus den Augen.

Dieser schien sich nur wie in Zeitlupe fortzubewegen. Er starrte noch immer mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf seine Hand, als könne er sie nur mit Willenskraft verschwinden lassen. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah die Anwesenden mit einem etwas verunsicherten Blick an.

„Ich..."

Er beendete den Satz nicht. Harry vermutete, dass er so oder so nicht wirklich wusste, was er sagen sollte, jedoch hatte er auch keine wirkliche Chance dazu, da kaum als er das Wort ausgesprochen hatte, die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufflog und Professor Snape mit wehendem Rockschoß hereingestürmt kam.

Der Tränkemeister schien sich nicht mit unnötigen Freundlichkeiten aufhalten zu wollen, als er ohne Umschweife mit finsterem Blick meinte: „Er hatte Recht. Ich denke du solltest dir das etwas genauer ansehen Minerva."

Draco war alleine. Nach Snapes dramatischem Auftritt hatte man Harry in sein Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes verbannt und Schweigezauber über die einzelnen Teile der Station gelegt. Das hatte das unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Magen nicht gerade verringert. Warum diese Heimlichtuerei?

Snape war mit McGonagall wieder verschwunden. Dumbledore hatte auch irgendetwas für sich zu tun gefunden und Pomfrey hatte Draco einmal gründlich durch die Diagnosemaschinerie eines kompletten Checks aller nur zu findenden Körperteile, -funktionen und was ihr noch so alles einfiel, gejagt.

Nun war sie schon seit gut einer Stunde verschwunden und langsam aber sicher wurde er nervös. Er hatte zu viel Zeit gehabt sich zu überlegen, was wohl geschehen war und auch wie viel Harry der vereinigten Runde der Lehrerschaft erzählt haben mochte. Egal wie viel oder wenig es gewesen war (und Draco schätze mal, dass es eher viel war), es war bereits zu viel für seinen Geschmack.

Endlich ging der Vorhang auf einer Seite wieder auf und Dumbledore, Snape und Pomfrey traten mit teils recht aufgewühlt wirkenden Minen vor ihn.

_Irgendwas stimmt nicht. _

Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Er versuchte sich abzulenken als die Stunden verstrichen, doch alle Bemühungen waren früher oder später ohne Erfolg. Vielleicht war es auch die Tatsache, dass es einfach nichts Passendes zu tun gab, das als Beschäftigungstherapie hätte dienen können. Doch er zweifelte daran, dass auch das beste Buch oder das schwerste Schachspiel seine Gedanken hätte fesseln können.

Er war daher beinahe dankbar, als wieder jemand seinen mit Vorhängen abgetrennten Teil der Krankenstation betrat, auch wenn es Snape war.

Der Tränkemeister sah ihn einen Augenblick nur emotionslos an, dann legte er den Kopf leicht zur Seite, als würde er abwägen, was er sagen wollte.

„Ich komme gerade von Mister Malfoy."

Er lies diesen Satz eine Weile in der Luft hängen.

„Geht es ihm gut?"

Harry konnte sich nicht dazu zwingen seine Sorge zu verbergen. Er musste es wissen.

„Wenn man bedenkt, was sie heute Nacht mit ihm gemacht haben, muss ich das wohl bestätigen. Den Umständen entsprechend geht es ihm doch recht gut."

Snapes Stimme war so kalt wie immer, aber etwas seltsames schwang darin mit. Etwas, das Harry nicht einordnen konnte.

„Ich wollte ihm nie wehtun und auch, wenn sie mir nicht glauben mögen, ich habe niemals das getan, was sie mir vorwerfen."

Harry versuchte den Ärger und die Schuldgefühle runter zu schlucken. Es half ihm nichts Snape gegenüber die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Ich weiß."

Harry wäre bei diesem Satz umgefallen, wenn er nicht bereits gelegen hätte.

„Was?... Aber..."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten in einem flüchtigen Grinsen.

„Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich sie beschuldigen würde so etwas hinterhältiges zu tun, das war nie ihre Art."

Er trat mit einem verschwörerischen Blitzen in den Augen etwas näher an das Bett und senkte die Stimme.

„Ich dachte nur, dass ich ihre neue „Beziehung" nutzen könnte, um Dracos Problem zu therapieren. Ich musste sie nur darauf aufmerksam machen und abwarten, dass ihr Helfer-Komplex den Rest erledigt. Das nennt man umgekehrte Psychologie."

Als es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel kam er nicht umher sich über seine eigene Naivität zu schämen. _Das hätte ich wissen müssen! _

Snape zuckte nur nonchalant mit den Achseln.

„Es hat geklappt. Zu gut, um ehrlich zu sein. Denn sie, Mister Potter mussten ja schon immer über das Ziel hinausschießen und haben ihn statt ihn nur von diesem dummen, gesundheitsgefährdenden Trip abzubringen, gleich unsterblich gemacht. Das können auch nur sie, Mister Potter!"

...tbc... following: „le petit prince"

Titel: les misérables « Die Elenden » (Titel eines Romans von Victor Hugo und dem darauf basierenden Musical)

Anmerkungen:

1 Für alle, die das nicht mehr ganz im Kopf haben (was ich euch nicht verübeln kann): Im ersten Buch erfährt Harry, dass der einzige, der Peeves kontrollieren kann, der Blutige Baron ist.

Also, das war Kapitel 6 und endlich geht es richtig zur Sache wicked snicker

Wem ist aufgefallen, dass das Bild eigentlich nicht sprechen dürfte? g

Und wer hatte gedacht, dass Snape nur faked? Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass noch keiner meinte „Das ist doch ein blöder Trick!". Außer natürlich meiner Cat, die das für so offensichtlich hielt, dass es unter ihrer Würde war darauf auch nur hinzuweisen.

Erleuchtet mich bitte mit euren Kommis, okay?

Ich versuche mich mit Kap 7 zu beeilen (darauf warte ich schon lange... hihi) aber ich habe leider gerade viel zu tun, weil ich gerade umziehe und mir regelmäßige Prüfungen im Studium bevorstehen, weshalb ich leider ziemlich viel lernen muss.

Ich denke meine Beta Cat knuddelz hat da einen tollen Schussatz gefunden: „Diagnose: magisches Desaster!"

Bis bald, Birdie


	7. le petit prince

A/N: Mal wieder ein großes Dankeschön und ein dicker HUG an meine immer arbeitswillige Beta, Mangacat!! Ohne ihren mutigen Einsatz hätte dieses in vielen späten Stunden entstandene Kapitel doch ziemlich viele Rechtschreibfehler... hust

Previously// Snape zuckte nur nonchalant mit den Achseln.

„Es hat geklappt. Zu gut, um ehrlich zu sein. Denn sie, Mister Potter mussten ja schon immer über das Ziel hinausschießen und haben ihn statt ihn nur von diesem dummen, gesundheitsgefährdenden Trip abzubringen, gleich unsterblich gemacht. Das können auch nur sie, Mister Potter!" //

_Kapitel 7: le petit prince_

Draco war total gefasst. Warum sollte er auch beunruhigt sein? Das konnte gar nicht wahr sein. Niemand fiel in Ohnmacht und war danach nicht mehr fähig zu sterben. Es war offensichtlich, dass man sich mit ihm einen dummen Scherz erlaubte.

Entweder das, oder Professor Dumbledore hatte letztendlich doch eine Gehirnverklebung durch Zuckerüberschuss wegen exzessiven Süßigkeitenverzehrs erlitten und in seinem frisch erblühten Wahnsinn, der sich ja schon länger ankündigte, die anderen Professoren hirnlos gehext.

Das einzige, was Draco gegenüber dem armen alten Mann tun konnte war nicht sofort laut loszulachen und nur genügsam zu nicken bis die Pfleger aus St. Mungos eintrafen. Professor Snapes todernstes Gesicht hatte ihn zuerst erschreckt, doch diese Geschichte war zu hirnrissig, um selbst von Snape als bare Münze verkauft zu werden.

Der Professor war vor einem Augenblick gegangen und so blieben nur noch Draco und der Direktor übrig. Eine Situation, die Draco nur zu gerne vermieden hätte. Doch seine Glücksfee war wohl seit einigen Jahren im Urlaub. Es gab kein Entrinnen.

„Du glaubst mir nicht, oder Draco?"

Albus Dumbledore sah über die halbmondförmigen Gläser seiner Brille hinweg direkt auf seinen Schüler.

„Nein."

Wenn er es schon wusste, dann konnte Draco das blöde Nicken auch wieder einstellen. „Sie müssen doch zugeben, dass sie sich auch eine etwas realistischere Story hätten einfallen lassen können."

Es war unpassend so mit dem Schulleiter zu sprechen, doch Dracos Nerven lagen schon seit Wochen blank und er konnte einfach nicht mehr anders.

„Ich verstehe, dass es unfassbar für dich sein muss."

Der übliche amüsierte Schimmer in den Augen des Professors war zwar noch da, jedoch wurde er zum Großteil von argumentativem Ernst überlagert.

Draco wurde übel.

„Glaub mir, ich wäre auch froh, wenn all dies nur ein Scherz wäre, jedoch ist dem nicht so."

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und hob den Blick wieder auf Draco.

„Ich kann nicht genau erklären, was mit dir geschehen ist. Jedoch habe ich aufgrund der Beschreibung der Vorgänge, die ich von Harry erhalten habe, eine recht fundierte Hypothese für deinen Zustand."

Also hatte Harry geredet. Was er wohl gesagt hatte?

_Das sind meine Angelegenheiten, dass Harry sich einmischt ist schon schlimm genug. Da brauche ich nicht noch den halben Lehrkörper, der mir über die Schulter guckt. Verdammter Snape! _

„Du bist tatsächlich durch den kleinen sagen wir mal ‚magischen Unfall', der während des Streites zwischen dir und Harry passierte, bis zu einem bisher noch ungewissen Grad zu einer Gabe gelangt, die sehr begehrt, aber in ihrer Perfektion noch unerreicht ist...

Unsterblichkeit."

Draco wollte so etwas nicht hören. Unsterblichkeit war etwas, das er sich bisher noch nicht gewünscht hatte. Es machte ihn krank daran zu denken ewig weiterleben zu müssen, egal was passierte.

„Nein... Das kann nicht sein. Ich will das nicht."

„Nun, da bist du wohl einer der Wenigsten."

Das Glitzern in den blauen Augen, des alten Zauberers war zurück.

„Ich hatte eine nette Unterhaltung mit deinem Portrait – er ist dir wirklich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten – und die Professoren Snape und McGonagall sind zur selben Erkenntnis gelangt, wie ich."

Dumbledore richtete sich aufrecht in seinem Besucherstuhl auf, um die Wichtigkeit der kommenden Aussage zu unterstreichen.

„Wir glauben, dass eine Art Austausch zwischen ihnen und ihrem Portrait stattfand. Scheinbar haben sie die ‚Zeitlosigkeit' des Gemäldes verinnerlicht, während dieses von ihnen eine gewisse Handlungsfreiheit verliehen bekam. Katalysiert wurde dieser Vorgang durch ihre wohl recht emotionale Auseinandersetzung mit Mr. Potter."

Es hätte Draco verwirrt, dass Dumbledore wieder von den Vornamen seiner Schüler zu deren Nachnamen gewechselt hatte, doch im Moment scherte ihn das einen Dreck.

Der Gedanke ließ Dracos Herz rasen. Er war wirklich unverwundbar und... nein, er war nicht unsterblich, das musste man doch fühlen oder etwa nicht?

„Draco," begann Dumbledore erneut und Angesprochener konnte nur verwundert zwinkern, da sie offenbar wieder bei seinem Vornamen angelangt waren.

„Ich muss dich leider darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass ein so gravierender Eingriff in das Leben eines Schülers in den Mauern von Hogwarts von uns verlangt den Vorfall dem Ministerium zu melden. Professor McGonagall müsste dies inzwischen bereits getan haben."

_Na toll! Da kann ich ja gleich meine gesammelten Lebenserinnerungen in ein Denkarium tun und auf dem Flohmarkt verscherbeln. _

„Sir, ich..."

Er überlegte, wie er es formulieren sollte, doch der Schulleiter wusste offensichtlich bereits, was ihn quälte.

„Natürlich werden wir uns nur auf die relevanten Geschehnisse beziehen und dein Privatleben außen vorlassen. Professor Snape müsste dies auch Harry in diesem Moment gerade vermitteln. Zudem denke ich, wäre es klüger, wenn wir deine Eltern vorerst nicht in Kenntnis setzen würden. Ich denke aufgrund der politischen Lage ist auch das Ministerium damit einverstanden, wenn du dem zustimmst."

Der Professor blickte ihn direkt an, als er ihn vor diese Entscheidung stellte.

Dracos Gedanken rasten. Was würde geschehen, wenn man seiner Mutter davon berichten würde? Sie wäre verpflichtet solche Informationen an den Lord weiterzugeben. Und wer wusste schon, was dieser dann mit ihm vorhatte.

„Ich bin einverstanden. Wir behalten das für uns."

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl sich mit dem ‚Feind' zu verbünden. Ewig war er Dumbledores Einfluss aus dem Weg gegangen, um nicht noch jemanden zu haben, der über ihn bestimmte. Nun war er gefangen von allen Seiten und ihm wurde übel, als er auch nur daran dachte.

„Das werden wir, zumal du erst in zwei Wochen 17 wirst und damit noch minderjährig bist und alle deine Akten unter Verschluss sind. Du siehst mitgenommen aus, was ich dir auch nicht verdenken kann."

Dumbledore erhob sich und ordnete seine Robe.

„Ich werde dich jetzt am besten ein wenig ruhen lassen."

Er nickte ihm zum Abschied einmal zu und schob den Vorhang neben dem Bett zur Seite und drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um.

„Wann auch immer du einen Rat brauchst oder etwas bedenkliches geschieht, Harry kann dir den Weg zu meinem Büro zeigen."

Mit diesem Satz war er verschwunden.

Draco war alleine. Das erste Mal seit er erwacht war, war er ganz alleine und es machte ihm eine verdammte Angst.

Er hatte endlich Zeit zum Denken, doch hätte er es bevorzugt nie darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Sein Magen drehte sich herum, als er daran dachte, dass er ab diesem Tag ein Geheimnis hatte.

_Noch ein Geheimnis. Vielleicht sogar das größte und doch gibt es viel zu viele Menschen, die in der Lage sind es verraten zu können. Als ob mein Leben nicht schon ein ausreichend großes Chaos wäre. _

Er stöhnte leicht gequält auf und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.

Doch seine Ruhe dauerte nicht lange.

„Malfoy?"

Die Stimme war leise, doch er erkannte sie sofort. Harry stand außerhalb des Vorhangs.

„Ja?"

„Darf ich... Darf ich reinkommen?"

Er zögerte bei dieser Frage und Draco fragte sich, wie tief der Schock über den Ausgang ihres letzten Treffens wohl bei dem anderen saß. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den anderen sehen wollte, doch war er sich absolut sicher, dass er nicht allein sein wollte, da ihn seine eigenen Gedanken dann überrennen würden.

Draco nickte, obwohl Harry ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Komm rein."

Harry trat durch den weißen Vorhang, der Dracos Bett abgrenzte. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und wusste nicht genau ob er es wagen sollte den anderen Jungen anzusehen.

Als er Dumbledore gehen gesehen hatte, war er aufgestanden und hierher gekommen, weil er sich einfach selbst überzeugen musste, dass es Draco gut ging.

„Es tut mir Leid," begann er kleinlaut und erst als er darauf keine Antwort bekam hob er den Blick. „Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

Draco sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann nickte er zaghaft.

„Ich weiß."

Es lag keinerlei Boshaftigkeit oder Vorwurf in Dracos Antwort und das machte Harry etwas mehr Mut. Doch als er dem Slytherin in die Augen sah, sank ihm das Herz ob der Traurigkeit darin.

„Geht's dir denn gut? Snape hat mir gesagt, was ich getan habe, und..."

Er hatte Angst es auszusprechen und Draco damit nur noch mehr wehzutun.

„Wir."

Der Andere sagte nur dieses eine Wort und Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Was wir getan haben", korrigierte ihn Draco.

„Ich habe dazu wohl ebensoviel beigetragen wie du."

Harry holte Luft, um zu widersprechen und sich alleine die Schuld zu geben, doch er wusste, dass Draco das nicht akzeptieren würde. Stattdessen wartete er darauf, dass Draco weitersprach. Doch dieser schien auch keine Worte zu finden.

Es entstand eine komische Stille, die erst durchbrochen wurde, als Draco die Augen schloss und mit belegter Stimme fragte: „Was mache ich denn jetzt?"

„Wir."

Graue Augen öffneten sich verwirrt und blickten ihn mit milder Überraschung an.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Ich habe dazu beigetragen, dass es soweit kam und ich werde dir auch helfen so gut ich kann."

Harrys Entschlossenheit war wieder erblüht und ein neuer Enthusiasmus keimte ihn seinem Innern.

Draco Malfoy schüttelte nur mit einem leisen Lachen den Kopf.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Du hast dich vorher schon nicht davon abhalten lassen dich in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten zu mischen. Wieso sollte das jetzt anders sein."

Harry wusste nicht, ob dies nun ein Vorwurf war oder nicht, somit schwieg er lieber.

„Wieso tust du das, Harry?"

Die silbergrauen Augen sahen ihn etwas verloren an. Harry war nicht milde erstaunt.

_Versteht er denn ein Prinzip, wie Verantwortung und... Zuneigung nicht? _

„Weil ich es nicht ertragen kann dich leiden zu sehen. Ich konnte es noch nie, nicht seit ich wusste, dass du dich unter all dem dummen Gehabe eigentlich selbst kaputt machst." Das schien gesessen zu haben, da Draco den Blick abwandte und die Beine an die Brust zog.

Harry war aber noch nicht fertig.

„Vielleicht ist es selbstsüchtig von mir, weil ich darunter leide, wenn andere leiden, und ich deshalb anderen helfen muss um mir selbst zu helfen."

Er hatte noch nie so harte Worte über sich selbst verloren, aber er wusste, dass sie doch wahr waren und er nur mit Ehrlichkeit bei Draco weiterkam. Dracos forschender Blick glitt über Harrys Gesicht, als wolle er die Wahrheit seiner Worte überprüfen.

„Irgendwann wirst du an einen Punkt kommen, an dem du jemanden nicht mehr retten kannst, Harry."

„Ja, aber das wirst nicht du sein."

Draco lächelte traurig.

„Warum bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Weil ich, sobald mir jemand wichtig ist, nicht aufgeben kann. Aber ich kann auch nicht weitermachen, wenn ich nicht daran glaube, dass es einen Sinn hat... ein Happy End." Nach diesem Geständnis musste Harry sich erst wieder fassen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Als er wieder aufsah, war Draco vor ihm auf die Bettkante gerutscht und ließ die Füße baumeln. Eine blasse Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Wir werden sehen."

Das war wohl das Optimistischste, was Draco einfiel, und schon diese Geste machte Harry froh. Harry lächelte ihn an und legte seine Hand auf Dracos.

„Also, was tun wir jetzt?"

Dieser schüttelte nur müde den Kopf.

„Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken. Nicht jetzt."

Er versuchte ein ersticktes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken und lies sich nach vorne sinken, bis seine Stirn auf Harrys Brust lag. Etwas überrascht sah dieser auf den blonden Schopf herab, der sich gegen sein Hemd schmiegte. Harrys Arme legten sich beschützend um seine Schultern und auf seinen Kopf.

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen seit die halbe Schule gedacht hatte, dass Harry Potter Draco Malfoy schlussendlich den Garaus gemacht hatte. Zu Harrys Freude waren sie damit aber etwas voreilig gewesen und nachdem die beiden Rivalen von der Krankenstation entlassen worden waren, waren sie immer noch so zerstritten wie zuvor. Zumindest in Öffentlichkeit. Niemanden wunderte es, dass sie sich nicht mehr so oft in die Wolle kriegten, da man annahm der Schock vom letzten Mal stecke ihnen noch tief genug in den Knochen.

Tatsächlich steckte er von allem in Draco, der verzweifelt versuchte sich nicht einmal an einem Blatt Papier die Finger anzuritzen aus Angst, dass jemand etwas merken würde. Dies hatte sich als nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft für seine Nerven herausgestellt, wodurch es ihm auch nicht schwer fiel die gelegentlichen Zankereien, die er und Harry absichtlich vollführten, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen, mit seinem steigenden Frust anzuheizen.

Draco war seit zwei Wochen dauerhaft nervös und obwohl er bei allen Malzeiten anwesend war, aß er praktisch nichts.

Doch hatte das keinerlei Auswirkungen auf ihn. Er war noch immer so dünn, wie zuvor, aber er nahm scheinbar selbst bei Nulldiät kein Gramm ab und drohte bisher auch noch nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Es machte ihn rasend. Mit einem Schlag hatte er auch noch das letzte bisschen Selbstbestimmung verloren, das er so mühsam gehütet hatte. Nach neuesten Erkenntnissen der Professoren würde er nicht altern oder sterben, solange er nicht wieder mit dem Bild die Eigenschaften tauschte und das war gar nicht so einfach, zumal er das Portrait nicht einmal hatte. Man hatte es zu weiteren Nachforschungen beschlagnahmt.

Nun stand Draco in einer Nische in einem halbverlassenen Korridor und wartete. Seine Nerven lagen blank wie gewohnt und er stromerte wie eine Katze von einem Ende der gerade einmal drei Schritte breiten Einbuchtung zum anderen.

„Happy Birthday!"

Harry strahlte ihn an, gab ihm eine feste Umarmung und hob ihm ein bunt verpacktes Päckchen unter die Nase.

„Danke schön."

Er kam nicht umher zurückzulächeln und rot zu werden, als Harry ihn wieder losließ.

Nur zwei Stunden später sprintete Draco wie ein Wahnsinniger durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und die Treppen zur Bibliothek hinauf. Er scherte sich nicht um die genervten Blicke der anderen Schüler, die meinten er würde eine große Show abziehen, jetzt da er volljährig wurde.

Sein Herz raste weiter, als er direkt vor der Bibliothek eine Vollbremsung einlegte, um nur schnell gehend einzutreten.

Seine Augen flogen von Regal zu Regal und von Schüler zu Schüler bis er Harry fand. Er saß an einem einzelnen Tisch, der von Regalen umgeben war. Nur Granger war bei ihm und Draco zögerte kurz.

_Pfeif auf die. Ich habe keine Zeit für subtiles Rumgeplänkel. _

Er ging zum Tisch und setzte sich unaufgefordert neben Harry. Hermine Granger schoss ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Als Harry ihn bemerkte, sah ihn dieser etwas überrascht an und blickte sich automatisch um.

„Was willst du hier?"

Erst dann schien dem Gryffindore aufzufallen, wie gehetzt Draco aussah.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich muss zu Dumbledore. Sofort."

Granger sah dem Ganzen mit verengten Augenbrauen zu und betrachtete sich beide Jungen durchdringend, als diese so vertraut miteinander sprachen.

„Was ist?"

Harry warf Hermine schnell einen Blick zu, doch er schien sich ebensoviel um sie zu kümmern, wie Draco.

„Ich... Ich habe ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von meiner Mutter erhalten. Sie will, dass ich in den nächsten Ferien nach Hause komme."

Als Harry ihn nur fragend ansah, als ob daran nichts Schlechtes zu finden sei, fuhr er etwas präziser fort.

„Ich bin dann volljährig... Sie sind alle eingeladen."

Dracos Augen durchbohrten Harry regelrecht, als ob er ihn dadurch zum verstehen zwingen konnte. Hermine schlug die Hände über dem Mund zusammen, als ihr ein erstickter Laut des Entsetzens entkam.

_Na toll. Sie kann es ihm ja erklären. _

Harry sah seine Freundin etwas verwundert an und urplötzlich wurden seine Augen so groß wie Untertassen und er fuhr wieder zu Draco herum.

„Nein!"

Draco schwieg und das beantwortete Harrys Fragen.

„Hermine, komm mit!"

„Aber ich..."

„Bitte."

Sie nickte stoisch.

Harry erhob sich und schob seine Bücher in seine Tasche.

„Wir treffen dich in zehn Minuten am üblichen Platz."

Draco nickte und verharrte, während Harry und Hermine verschwanden. Hermine war in seiner Achtung soeben deutlich gestiegen.

_Wenigstens war nicht noch Weasley dabei. Das wäre hässlich geworden. _

„Wenn ich dich bitte keine Fragen zu stellen, wirst du es tun?"

Harry sah Hermine flehend an, als sie recht außer Atem in eben der selben Nische standen, in der er Draco noch am selben Tag sein Geburtstagsgeschenk gegeben hatte.

Sie sah recht unzufrieden mit dieser Bitte aus. Doch Hermine nickte nichtsdestotrotz. „OK, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du nichts Dummes tust!"

„Du kennst mich Hermine, ich mache immer irgendwas Dummes."

Sie erstach ihn mit ihrem besten über-so-etwas-macht-man-keine-Witze-Blick.

„Harry, es ist mein Ernst. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was passiert ist, dass Malfoy ausgerechnet zu dir kommt mit so einer Sache."

Als er nur ungläubig die Augenbrauen hob gab sie etwas kleinlaut zu: „Na gut, ich will es schon wissen, aber, wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann werde ich auch nicht nachfragen, OK? Nur sprich alles und ich meine ALLES, was du tust bitte vorher mit Dumbledore ab, bevor du deinen Kopf am Ende auf einem Silbertablett an Du-Weißt-Schon-Wers Hof wiederfindest."

_Sie macht sich Sorgen. Das kann ich ihr nicht wirklich verübeln bei der Show, die ihr gerade geboten wurde. _

„Danke, Mine. Mehr habe ich gar nicht erwarten können."

Draco saß auf glühenden Kohlen. Er konnte seine Knie einfach nicht still halten als Dumbledore ihn über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg ansah. Draco hatte ihm alles geschildert.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"

Die Frage stellte sich von selbst und mit ihr brach ein Damm in Draco. Die Panik, welche er die letzte Stunde durch den Schock hatte unterdrücken können, durchflutete ihn und er spürte wie seine Brust sich zusammenschnürte. Es kostete ihn alle Mühe ruhig zu atmen. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr zurück konnte. Man hatte ihn im Auge seitdem er unfreiwillig in diese „_Situation"_ geraten war und es würde dem Direktor und dem Ministerium nicht entgehen, wenn er das Mal bekäme.

Früher hätte er es getan. Es war immer klar gewesen, dass es von ihm erwartet werden würde, und er hatte sich nie der Illusion hingegeben sich widersetzen zu können.

Nun lag die Sache etwas anders. Eine Todesdrohung war nicht mehr wirklich erschreckend, auch wenn er es vorzog lieber nicht zu testen, ob dieser ganze Bild-Zauber auch bei einem Avada Kedavra funktionierte.

Das einzige, was ihn noch verletzbar machte war das Bild. Sein Bild. ...und er wusste nicht einmal wo es war. Das bedeutete er war wieder in jemandes Hand. Nur diesmal stand sein Herr auf der anderen Seite des Schlachtfeldes.

Die Machtlosigkeit und Abhängigkeit in die Draco hineingetrieben worden war, machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Er würde sich wohl gegen seine Eltern stellen müssen. Er hatte Angst gehabt vor ihren Idealen und Vorstellungen für ihn und die Familie, doch sich einfach so von ihnen abzuwenden war hart. Er fühlte sich bereits wie ein Verräter nur, weil er im Büro Dumbledores saß.

Dracos Atem wurde schneller und doch schien er keine Luft zu bekommen. Er versuchte verzweifelt nicht weiter in Panik zu geraten und atmete zwanghaft langsamer. Er durfte jetzt nicht hyperventilieren.

„Draco?"

Er spürte eine warme Hand auf der Schulter und sah die Person neben ihm an. Harrys Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und sein Gesicht zeigte tiefe Besorgnis.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Dracos Blick blieb an Harrys grünen Augen hängen und die Sorge darin half ihm sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen.

„Alles super!", sagte er und konnte die bittere Ironie in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Wenigstens hatten sie Granger vor dem Büro warten lassen, dass sie nicht auch noch seinen Zusammenbruch miterlebte. Endlich löste er den Augenkontakt mit dem Gryffindor und wischte sich prophylaktisch mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

_Tränen sind das letzte, was ich jetzt brauchen kann! _

Dumbledore hatte noch immer nicht auf Dracos verzweifelte Frage geantwortet und der Blonde sah den alten Zauberer für einen Moment nur verloren an. Denn spürte er Harrys Hand, die seine Schulter in einer aufbauend gemeinten Geste leicht drückte. Draco war unendlich dankbar für diese Unterstützung. Seine Hand legte sich unbewusst über Harrys, als er diesen als seinen letzten Halt wahrnahm.

Harry war sein Rettungsanker in diesem Moment. Er wusste er könne für nichts garantieren, wenn der Gryffindor nicht wie der Fels in der Brandung stünde. Die Ruhe und Zuwendung, die von Harry ausgestrahlt wurde machte die Sache wenigstens ein wenig erträglicher.

„Professor, es muss doch etwas geben, das wir tun können. Wir können das nicht zulassen!", sagte Harry etwas lauter als nötig gewesen wäre. Draco wusste, er konnte sich darauf verlassen, das Harry sein Sprachrohr war, wenn er nicht mehr wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Als Dumbledore endlich etwas sagte, war das eine Befreiung für Draco. Doch seine Worte waren keine wirkliche Hilfe.

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Es ist vollkommen klar, dass wir Draco nicht einfach so in den Dienst Voldemorts eintreten lassen können. Ein Unsterblicher wäre eine zu gefährliche Waffe."

Dracos Temperament begann sich zu entzünden._ Ist das alles, was ihn kümmert? Ich bin doch keine Kanone. _

Draco verbiss sich seinen Zorn, als der Direktor fortfuhr.

„Dennoch dürfen wir nicht überstürzt handeln."

Dumbledore sah Draco forschend an.

„Ist es nötig sofort eine Antwort zu schicken?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn etwas erstaunt. Er musste sich erst räuspern, um seine Stimme wiederzufinden.

„Chrm... Nein, nicht unbedingt. Keine Antwort würde aber wohl vorerst als kein Widerspruch zum Plan gelten."

Dumbledore schien einen Moment nachzudenken. Nach einer Weile nickte er langsam und faltete die Hände auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„In Ordnung, dann solltest du erst einmal von einer Antwort absehen. Ich möchte zuerst einmal einige Informationen einholen und muss mich auch mit dem Ministerium absprechen, ehe wir zu einer endgültigen Entscheidung kommen können. Bis dahin solltest du dich bedeckt halten, Draco."

Ein warnender Blick erreichte Draco über den Rand der Halbmondbrille und er nickte zögerlich.

„Dann solltet ihr jetzt lieber wieder gehen, ehe ihr an diesen Stühlen festwachst", beendete Dumbledore die Audienz mit dem typischen amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen.

Harry folgte Draco die Wendeltreppe hinter dem Gargoyle herunter. Er verfolgte jede Bewegung des Blonden und kam nicht umher zu bemerken, dass die Muskeln in seinem schmalen Nacken unglaublich angespannt waren. Es war hart dem Drang zu widerstehen die Spannung aus ihnen heraus zu massieren.

_Ich würde ihm so gerne ein wenig der Last abnehmen... Er ist so furchtbar steif in letzter Zeit. _

Hermine wartete schon und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Harry trat nah hinter Draco und spürte, dass diesem recht unwohl war bei ihrem forschenden Blick.

Harry beschloss, dass es wohl am besten war, wenn er das Reden mit ihr übernahm.

„Er wird es nicht tun, Hermine."

An ihrem Blick der Erleichterung wusste er, dass dies die Frage gewesen war, die sie am meisten beschäftigt hatte. Doch Harry sah sich nicht in der Lage ihr im Moment wirklich mehr zu erklären.

_Ich kann mit ihr nicht reden, wenn Draco da ist. Aber er braucht mich jetzt dringender. Sie muss warten. _

Er holte tief Luft und sah seine Freundin mit einem bittenden Blick an.

„Hermine, diese Sache muss unter uns bleiben, okay? Ich werde dir alles erklären, aber im Moment gibt es Dinge, die ich ohne dich erledigen muss. Verstehst du das? Warte auf mich im Gemeinschaftsraum heute Abend, bitte."

Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick mit festem Blick an. Harry widerstand ihren Augen bis sie blinkte und nickte.

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand.

Endlich konnte Harry sich Draco widmen, doch als er sich umdrehte war der andere weg. Harry sah sich um und versuchte einen Anflug von Panik zurückzuhalten. Draco war nicht in der Verfassung alleine zu sein.

_Nicht, dass er sich etwas antun könnte, aber ich will nicht, dass er sich noch einsamer fühlt, als er es schon tut. _

Entschlossen sprintete Harry den Flur hinab. Während seine schnellen Schritte über den Steinboden hallten, überkam Harry eine Ahnung, wo Draco sein könnte.

Draco sprintete über den Innenhof des Schlosses und durch das Haupttor. Er überquerte die Wiesen der Hogwartsländereien mit schnellen Schritten und war bereits auf halben Wege zum See. Er musste dringend etwas Stress abbauen.

_Wer mich jetzt sieht, glaubt ich sei nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf. _

Draco konnte sich nicht weniger dafür interessieren.

_Egal, was die raten, sie kommen ja nicht annähernd an die Wahrheit heran. _

Seine Schulrobe flatterte um ihn herum als er bergab noch einen Zahn zulegte. Es war November und eine eisige Kälte begann langsam den Wind in den schottischen Bergen zu ergreifen. Dracos Gesicht war rot vor Kälte und seine Luftröhre brannte beim Atmen. Doch er dachte noch gar nicht ans langsamer werden, da seine Muskeln noch nicht einmal zu brennen begonnen hatten.

Auf einmal ging ein Windstoß an ihm vorbei, der entgegen dem restlichen Herbstwind ging und Draco sprang erschrocken zur Seite, als jemand auf einem Besen neben ihm auftauchte.

Harry wusste es war eine gute Idee gewesen seinen Besen zu nehmen, als er sah was für ein unmenschliches Tempo Draco in Richtung Wald eingeschlagen hatte.

_Ha habe ich doch nicht umsonst gelernt, wie ich meinen Feuerblitz zu mir rufen kann. _

Als der Besen seinen Weg zu ihm gefunden hatte und er zu Draco flog war dieser schon beinahe am Waldrand angekommen. Der Blonde erschrak als Harry zu ihm aufschloss und ohne ein Wort zu sagen sprang Harry von seinem Besen und zog den anderen in den Schutz der Bäume.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich erschreckt habe..."

Der Anfang war nicht gerade toll aber Harry fiel nichts Besseres ein.

Draco atmete noch immer schwer und sah sich einmal vorsichtig um ehe er zur Antwort nur mit den Schultern zuckte und seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Robe vergrub. Er war noch immer angespannt und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ich dachte du... du bräuchtest vielleicht jemanden zum reden", sagte Harry etwas kleinlaut. Das klang als wollte er die Kummertante spielen.

Draco zuckte erneut nonchalant mit den Achseln und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet und Harry wusste nicht genau, wie er mit einem so abweisenden Draco umgehen sollte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist so... so still."

Endlich sah Draco auf und seine grauen Augen waren seltsam hart. Der Blonde öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn das erneut. Harry sah zu, wie er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, um dann erneut zum Sprechen anzusetzen.

„Harry... ich..."

Er brach ab und eine blasse Hand mit schmalen Fingern fuhr durch die leicht angeschwitzten blonden Haare.

„Ich ertrage das nicht mehr lange."

Dracos Stimme war unglaublich leise, sodass Harry ihn kaum verstand.

Doch er hatte ihn verstanden und was er hörte machte ihm Angst.

Draco schluckte und atmete einen kleinen Seufzer aus.

„Hast du gehört, was Dumbledore gesagt hat? Man hält mich für eine Waffe...", sagte Draco belegt. „Es geht hierbei nicht um mich. Das hat es noch nie. Ich bin hier nur das Mittel zum Zweck. Jeder wird nur seine eigenen Interessen vertreten und ich bin das Werkzeug. So war das schon immer. Ich habe kein eigenes LEBEN!"

Dracos Stimme war von Wort zu Wort lauter geworden bis er beinahe geschrieen hatte.

Harrys Herz sank bei dem Gedanken.

_Geht es uns nicht allen so? Wie oft habe ich nicht das allerselbe gedacht? _

Er wollte das sagen, doch es kam ihm irgendwie heuchlerisch vor Draco zu erklären, dass er genau wusste, wie das war.

_Wir sind in der gleichen Situation, doch sind die Umstände nicht vollkommen andere? _

„Sag doch irgendwas!", schnauzte Draco ihn an und Harry sah die Verzweiflung in seinen Zügen. Er machte einen Schritt auf den anderen zu und nahm ihn bei den Schultern. Was sollte er denn tun?

„Du hast recht."

Er sah wie Dracos Gesicht sich verfinsterte und setzte sofort nach.

„Doch für mich bist du nur Draco. Ich möchte dir helfen und ich..." _möchte dich glücklich machen , _setzte er geistig dazu.

Draco machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu und schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Harry spürte, wie sich schlanke Arme um seine Hüfte schlangen und Draco vergrub seinen Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge.

Er schloss die Augen und drückte den Blonden näher an sich, atmete seinen Geruch ein. Harrys Bauch fühlte sich seltsam flau an und in einem Teil seiner Gedanken hoffte er auf mehr...

...tbc... following: „en passant"

Titel: « Le petit prince » « Der kleine Prinz » nach der illustrierten Erzählung von Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

A/N: Uh, das war jetzt mal ein slashiger Cliffi und nicht wirklich fies. Ich bin nicht so weit gekommen wie ich mir vorgenommen hatte und das geplante Ende ist dann wohl das Ende des nächsten Kaps... Wow, ich habe ein ganzes Kapitel dazugebaut...

Dass Dray im HBP erst Ende des Schuljahres Geburtstag hat wird hier genauso ignoriert wie der Rest des Buches.

Außerdem muss ich mich wirklich entschuldigen, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Manchmal habe ich angefangen weiterzuschreiben, um nach ein oder zwei Sätzen zu merken, dass ich auf Englisch geschrieben habe... Um diese Tendenzen abzubauen habe ich dann an 3 (ja ich bin wahnsinnig) anderen Ideen gearbeitet (auf Englisch) und trotzdem versucht das Bildnis nicht zu vernachlässigen... Mein Hänger hier lag aber auch daran, dass ich einfach nicht von meinem eigentlichen Kapi-Ende abweichen wollte und ich mich erst selbst überzeugen musste, dass ein bissl Slash in Andeutungen die Leser auch zufrieden stellt... hat es das?


	8. en passant

A/N: Tja, ich hoffe viele freuen sich schon auf dieses Kap _g_. Mal schauen ob es euere Erwartungen erreicht.

Previously// Er schloss die Augen und drückte den Blonden näher an sich, atmete seinen Geruch ein. Harrys Bauch fühlte sich seltsam flau an und in einem Teil seiner Gedanken hoffte er auf mehr... //

_Kapitel 8: „en passant"_

Draco lief durch den ersten Schnee des Jahres und verfolgte mit den Augen die Spuren, die andere bereits vor ihm hinterlassen hatten. Die weißen Flocken tanzten vom Himmel und verfingen sich in seinen blonden Haaren. Er blinzelte als einer der Eiskristalle auf seine Wimpern sank.

Eine bittere Kälte breitete sich über das Land aus und kroch ihm durch den dicken Wintermantel in die Knochen. Doch er beachtete sie nicht. Er war sich sowieso nicht sicher, ob seine Hände wegen des Wetters zitterten oder wegen seiner Nerven. Es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter und diesmal war er sich sicher, dass es nicht am Dezemberwetter lag.

Er ließ sich am Ufer des Sees zu Boden sinken und starrte über das Wasser, das noch dem Frost trotzte. Feuchte Kälte sickerte durch den Stoff seines Umhangs doch er scherte sich nicht weiter darum, da seine Gedanken zu beschäftigt waren.

_Ich muss es ihm sagen... _

Draco hatte sich wie befohlen bedeckt gehalten. Er hatte sich aus jedem Ärger rausgehalten. Ein Teil dieser Aufgabe war auch sich von Harry fern zu halten. Noch sollte keiner wissen, dass Dracos Umgang sich in irgendeiner Form geändert hatte.

Es war Draco schwer gefallen. Er hatte festgestellt, dass der einzige, der ihn effektiv vor einem Zusammenbruch bewahren konnte, Harry war. Er wusste nicht woran es lag. Er hatte es sich lange nicht eingestehen wollen, doch war es nach ihrem Besuch bei Dumbledore nicht mehr negierbar gewesen. Draco hatte die Nähe genossen, jedes bisschen Aufmerksamkeit in sich aufgesogen und Harry hatte sich nicht im geringsten beschwert, dass er ihn für beinahe eine Stunde nicht mehr losgelassen hatte. Im Nachhinein war es ihm peinlich sich wie ein kleines Kind an ihn geklammert zu haben.

_Ich bin erwachsen, bei Slytherin! ... Aber was würde ich jetzt nicht dafür geben. _

Draco hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass etwas anderes zwischen ihnen war... etwas, das er nicht sehen wollte. Er hatte in Harry den wohl einzigen Freund gefunden, den er hatte.

Pansy würde ihn schlagen, wenn sie das wüsste. Ebenso wie Blaise. Aber keiner von denen kannte Draco wirklich persönlich. Zumindest nicht so wie Harry es tat. Er hatte ja auch alles getan, um seine Freunde in Slytherin von sich fern zu halten. Nur bei Crabbe und Goyle musste er sich da nicht anstrengen. Doch inzwischen hatte er sich damit abgefunden, was die Isolation noch schlimmer machte. Vielleicht würde Harrys Sorge um ihn verschwinden, wenn er ihn weiterhin nur von hinten sah.

Draco ertappte sich immer wieder, wie er darüber nachdachte, ob das wirklich Freundschaft war, was er fühlte... oder nicht doch etwas anderes. Er hatte keinerlei Vergleichsmöglichkeiten.

_Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob er auch so fühlt. _

Draco legte die Arme um seine Knie und ruhte sein Kinn darauf, den Blick noch immer über den See gerichtet. Es war alles einfach nur so endlos kompliziert. Er wusste tausend Gründe, warum es besser wäre nicht so zu fühlen und es war erst einer hinzugekommen, der so schwer wog, wie einhundert andere zusammen.

_Ich muss es ihm sagen... Er hat ein Recht darauf zu wissen, dass ich so fühle. _

Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen und versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

_Und er hat ein Recht darauf zu wissen, dass ich gehe. _

Draco wusste, er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Er hatte es zu lange vor sich hergeschoben und aus Furcht vor dem Kommenden das Gespräch immer wieder aus seinem Geist gestrichen, wissend dass er immer die Ausrede hatte, es wäre zu riskant sich zu sehen.

Harry war seit Beginn dieser Sache, für die Draco nicht wirklich einen passenden Namen hatte, immer an seiner Seite gewesen und Dracos Herz sehnte sich danach sich wieder bei ihm anzulehnen und endlich wieder seinen Kopf auf die Schultern des anderen legen zu können. Harry war sein Fels...

Doch in Dracos Innerstem regte sich ein Protest. Er war keine Jungfrau in Nöten. Er machte Harry keinen Vorwurf für seine Hilfe. Vielmehr machte er sich selbst Vorwürfe für seine Schwäche. Er konnte sich nicht immer nur auf Harry oder andere stützen.

_Bald bin ich alleine. Ich muss mich auf mich selbst verlassen können. _

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er das konnte. Er schaffte es noch nicht einmal sich selbst dazu zu zwingen endlich Harry die Wahrheiten zu sagen, die er zu wissen verdiente.

_Steh auf, Draco. Es ist Zeit zu handeln. _

Er hob entschlossen den Kopf und richtete sich mit steifen Gliedern aus dem Schnee wieder auf. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss war sein Gesicht entschlossen und seine Schritte wurden immer länger.

„Harry!"

Bei seinem Namen drehte sich Harry vom Fenster des Jungenschlafsaals weg und sah Hermine an, die in der Tür stand.

„Wo sind denn die anderen?", fragte sie scheinbar grundlos. Harry wusste, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet jemanden außer Harry anzutreffen und versuchte nur etwas Small Talk zu halten bevor sie die großen Geschütze ausfuhr.

„Ron und Dean wollten noch etwas fliegen gehen, bevor das Wetter endgültig zu schlecht wird und Seamus versucht sie mit Schneebällen abzuschießen."

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss hinter sich die Tür. „Jungs... niemand, der bei klarem Verstand ist würde bei Schnee auf einen Besen steigen." Sie rollte mit den Augen konnte ein Lächeln jedoch nicht verkneifen. „Störe ich dich?"

Harry schüttelte nun ebenfalls den Kopf und schenkte ihr ein halbherziges Lächeln. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich... Ich habe nur ein bisschen nachgedacht."

Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster und beobachtete ein Thestral wie es über dem Verbotenen Wald auftauchte und eine Taube im Flug mit einem Bissen verschluckte.

Seine beste Freundin durchquerte das Zimmer und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Fensterbank. „Woran hast du gedacht?"

Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

_Wohl eher an wen. _

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts spezielles."

Hermine lächelte ihn wissend an und sagte dann etwas neckend.

„Dieses nichts ist nicht rein zufällig in unserem Jahrgang und in Slytherin?"

Ihre linke Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und Harry wunderte sich nicht zum ersten mal, ob sie nicht doch ein Legillimens war.

„Wenn du so weitermachst gehörst DU bald in unser Jahr nach Slytherin."

Sie schenkte ihm einen wissenden Wimpernschlag und grinste: „Also habe ich recht?"

Harry wandte seinen Blick auf seine Hände. Er studierte sie für eine Weile bis Hermine ihm den Blick mit ihrer Hand verbarg, die sie auf seine legte.

„Ich denke du brauchst jemanden zum Reden und die einzige, die noch bescheid weiß, bin ich."

Harry sah sie etwas gequält an.

Sie seufzte leicht und zog dann ihre Hand zurück.

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Es ist nur ein Angebot. Ich weiß, dass zwischen euch mehr läuft, als du mir erzählt hast, und es ist für mich in Ordnung."

Sie stand auf und lief Richtung Tür. „Denk darüber nach."

Harry war einen Moment wie erstarrt. Sie war einfach zu schlau für ihr eigenes Wohl.

_Aber wenn sie sich sowieso schon denken kann, was mich quält, dann kann ich mit ihr doch auch darüber reden. _

Er schluckte einmal und sah dann auf. Sie hatte bereits die Türklinke in der Hand. „Hermine?"

Die Brünette sah ihn wartend an. Den Türgriff noch immer in der Hand.

Harry schloss die Augen. Er wusste nicht genau wie er anfangen sollte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll..."

Seine Lider flatterten wieder auf und er sah, dass sie wieder zu ihm zurückkam. Ihr Zauberstab wurde zweimal in Richtung Tür geschwungen. Der Riegel klickte und keiner konnte hören, was sie sagten.

_Sie denkt auch an alles. _

Hermine setzte sich wieder neben ihn. Ihr Gesicht war ernst aber geduldig. Harry holte tief Luft ehe er zu sprechen begann.

„Du hast Unrecht, Mine. Zumindest ein bisschen."

Sie schenkte ihm einen reichlich skeptischen Blick, schwieg jedoch.

„Zwischen uns _‚läuft' _nichts... Nicht wirklich, glaube ich."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die sowieso schon wilden Haare und zog dann die Brille von den Augen, um sich die Lieder zu reiben.

„Aber irgendwie, na ja. Ich... Ich vermisse ihn. Es ist nicht so, dass wir uns jemals wirklich geplant getroffen hätten, oder so. Aber seitdem wir bei Dumbledore waren, können wir uns gar nicht mehr sehen."

Er stockte und sah etwas beschämt zur Seite. Hermine legte ihm ermunternd die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben war er ziemlich fertig. Ich habe ewig gebraucht ihn zu beruhigen und ich mache mir Sorgen. Ich weiß, er scheint vollkommen okay zu sein, aber... Gott, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er genauso fühlt wie ich."

Harry legte die Stirn an das kalte Glas.

„Ich habe im letzten Monat ständig daran denken müssen, wie es war bei ihm zu sein, obwohl wir doch eigentlich nie zusammen waren. Immer wenn wir uns nah waren, war irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert und... und ich weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt etwas zu bedeuten hat."

Er sah hilfesuchend zu seiner Freundin auf. Diese schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Harry, ich kann dir diese Fragen nicht beantworten, das kann vielleicht nicht mal Malfoy selbst. Ich meine, er hat gerade so viel um die Ohren, dass er wahrscheinlich gar nicht sagen kann, was er will und ihn all diese Gefühle vielleicht einfach nur erdrücken..."

Harry nickte niedergeschlagen. Er wusste sie hatte Recht.

„Aber ich denke, er mag deine Nähe... braucht sie wahrscheinlich sogar. Du bist seine einzige Unterstützung und ich denke, dass er dich schon näher an sich heran gelassen hat, als die meisten. Ich kann nicht für ihn sprechen, aber ich denke das sind gute Voraussetzungen, dass er vielleicht deine Gefühle erwidert, oder es noch wird. Auch wenn du vielleicht besser dran bist, dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen zu machen."

Harry konnte nicht anders als sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Hermine hatte immer die richtigen Worte parat.

„Danke, Mine!"

Sie war etwas überrascht strich ihm dann aber mit den Händen über den Rücken. „Jederzeit."

Ein Geräusch vom Fenster beendete ihr Gespräch... Eine Eule.

Harry wartete geduldig, zumindest sah es so aus. Versteinert hätte es eher getroffen. Es schien, dass seine Gedanken so beschäftigt waren, dass nicht mehr genügend Gehirnkapazität für unterbewusste Bewegungen zur Verfügung stand.

Zu sagen, dass er aufgeregt war, wäre eine bodenlose Untertreibung gewesen. Er bekämpfte immer abwechselnd den Drang zu flüchten oder panisch nach Draco zu suchen. Diese beiden Impulse schienen sich summiert jedoch gegenseitig aufzuheben, um dann in der erschreckenden Starre zu enden, die Harrys Körper gerade ertragen musste.

Er wusste nicht, was er von dem verabredeten Treffen halten sollte. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, woran das lag, nicht weil ihm kein Grund einfiel, sondern eher da es viel zu viele Gründe gab, um sich auf nur einen einzigen festzulegen. Sie waren sich inzwischen wochenlang aus dem Weg gegangen und hatten den Anschein des Rivalentums bravourös aufrecht erhalten. Auch wenn Harry regelmäßig zum heulen zu mute war. Er wusste nicht, ob sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hatte, durch die Ignoranz die sie der Existenz des anderen zuweisen mussten.

Die Tatsache, dass Draco ihn treffen wollte, machte Harry in gewisser Maßen sogar Angst. Der Slytherin war schon das ganze Schuljahr extrem unausgeglichen, auch wenn dieses Wort dem Zustand schon lange nicht mehr gerecht wurde. Harry wartete nur auf den großen Knall, der alle Anspannung, die sich in Draco aufgebaut hatte, auf einmal freisetzte und die Energie, die dahinter lag, würde zerstörerisch genug sein, um Harry jetzt schon zittern zu lassen.

Er wusste Draco hatte es in sich. Harry hatte es schon oft genug zu spüren bekommen.

Doch gleichzeitig wusste Harry, dass er selbst nicht mehr lange durchstehen konnte, bevor er in die Kerker stürmte, um sicher zu stellen, dass Draco nicht unbemerkt in sich zusammen fiel und niemand da war, der die Einzelteile einsammelte.

Inzwischen machte sich Harry bereits größte Sorgen. Draco war zu spät. Harry konnte nicht behaupten, dass er genau wusste, dass Draco immer absolut pünktlich war, immerhin konnte man die Anzahl ihrer verabredeten Treffen an einer Hand abzählen und hätte noch immer den einen oder anderen Finger frei. Das war keine Basis um feste Verhaltensschlüsse zu ziehen. Doch Harrys angespannte Nerven wurden von dem Fakt nicht unbedingt beruhigt.

Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Draco gekommen war, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Dies gab dem anderen die Chance ihn einen Moment ungestört zu betrachten. Harry war unruhig und verlagerte sein Gewicht stetig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Seine Robe raschelte leise und er rollte die Schultern, ein Zeichen von Anspannung.

Draco konnte ihm das nicht verübeln. Er selbst war kurz davor umzukehren und dieses Treffen zu vergessen. Doch er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen Harry länger im Unklaren zu lassen. Er hatte nicht mehr die Zeit es sich noch einmal zu überlegen.

_Tu es einfach! Was kann den schlimmes passieren?... Oh, richtig. _

Er musste einen Laut von sich gegeben haben, als er mit Panik feststellte, dass schon ein großes Katastrophenpotential für die geplante Unterhaltung bestand, da Harry plötzlich herumfuhr und erst nach einem Moment einen langen Atem der... _Was? Erleichterung?... Enttäuschung? _ausstieß.

Der Gryffindor machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zögerte dann. Draco war stocksteif. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Einerseits wollte er sich umdrehen und rennen bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach, andererseits verspürte er einen erbarmungslosen Drang Harrys kleine Geste der Nähe zu erwidern, ihn vielleicht – nur vielleicht - noch mal zu umarmen.

Er blieb stehen. Kein Schritt vor und keiner zurück. Verhaltenes Warten auf das, was noch kommen mochte.

Die beiden Schüler standen sich einen Moment lang stumm gegenüber, jeder mit seinen eigenen Zweifeln und Gründen zu zögern. Dann nahm Harry einen tiefen Atemzug und vergrub die Hände so tief wie nur möglich in seinen Taschen, als wäre es plötzlich kalt geworden.

„Willst du mir sagen, warum wir hier sind? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er etwas stockend und Draco wandte seinen Blick, der unbeirrt auf Harry gelegen hatte zu Boden.

_Gott, womit soll ich denn überhaupt anfangen? Wie soll ich dieses Chaos denn erklären? _

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht...", begann Harry nachdem Draco ihm noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte, „habe ich Grund dazu?" Seine Stimme war beinahe ein Flüstern und Draco spürte seinen Blick auf sich haften.

Er registrierte, wie er selbst nickte und sah auf. Harrys Augen waren leicht geweitet und eine winzige Sorgenfalte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

„Was ist los?"

_Ich weiß nicht ob du das wissen willst. _

„Sag etwas, Draco! Bitte hör auf mich anzuschweigen. Du warst es doch, der sich mit mir treffen wollte... Sprich mit mir!", quälte Harry heraus und Draco verspürte einen Hauch von Angst, da Harry sich sichtlich vom Schreien abhalten musste.

„Ich muss gehen...", sagte Draco mit einer ruhigeren Stimme als er es sich selbst zugetraut hatte. Er starrte auf Harry, welcher nur anfing wild zu gestikulieren.

„Nein, Draco. Du wolltest mir etwas sagen, dann kannst du jetzt nicht einfach wieder gehen wollen!"

Draco brauchte einen Moment, um Harrys neueste Aufregung zu verstehen. Er beobachtete die Hysterie des anderen mit einer inneren Ruhe, die er von sich selbst schon lange nicht mehr kannte.

„Ich meinte nicht, dass ich jetzt gehen will. Ich wollte dir sagen: Ich muss weg."

Es war ein wenig als beobachte er sich selbst aus einer sicheren Entfernung, als hätte all die Panik, die sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte sich in ihrer Summe negiert. Harry hingegen starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an.

„Wie... wie meinst du das?", stammelte dieser und wurde rapide blasser.

„Ist etwas passiert? Was... was ist denn los?"

Draco fand es beunruhigend, wie sehr Harry bereits von dem Wenigen, das er gehört hatte, aus der Bahn geworfen wurde.

_War er schon immer so unsicher? Vielleicht bin es auch ich, der jetzt irgendwie anders ist... _

Draco überlegte, ob er vielleicht einfach über einen bestimmten Punkt hinaus war. Der Punkt, an dem man es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und es entweder an sich abprallen ließ oder an seiner eigenen Panik erstickte. Vielleicht war es das, ja, vielleicht.

Als Draco aufgetaucht war, hatte Harry den Drang gehabt ihn zu umarmen... Dieser Drang war nun von dem ihn so fest wie möglich zu fassen und zum Sprechen zu bringen verdrängt worden.

Harry sah ihn an und wartete eine halbe Ewigkeit darauf, dass er eine Antwort auf seine unzähligen Fragen erhielt. Draco stand nur da und sah ihn etwas erstaunt an, was ihn dazu brachte die Zähne brutal aufeinander zu beißen, um nicht zu schreien. Dracos Augen wanderten zu seinem Kiefer, der wohl von der Kraft, die Harry in dessen Muskeln legte, deutlich hervortrat.

Nach einer langen Zeit - _Ewig und eine Minute! - _ließ der Blonde seinen Blick sinken und Harrys Hoffnungen auf eine Antwort stiegen geringfügig.

Er beobachtete, wie Draco einen ruhigen tiefen Atemzug nahm und dann ohne ihn anzusehen zu sprechen begann.

„Bald sind Ferien, Harry und ich werde nach Hause fahren. Ich weiß, das hatte ich nicht vor, aber..."

_Nein. Bitte nicht. Lass ihn das nicht tun, er kann doch nicht wirklich ein Todesser werden wollen, nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben... zusammen. _

Harry öffnete den Mund um zu sprechen und wurde unterbrochen, als Draco die Hand hob um ihm anzuzeigen, dass er noch nicht fertig war. Es war schwer dies nicht zu ignorieren und einfach loszureden, aber er schloss seinen Mund mit einem lauten Schnappen und biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange.

„Harry, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich würde dir nicht davon erzählen, wenn du es nicht verdient hättest es zu erfahren... Ich werde tun was mein Vater von mir verlangt."

Dies war der Moment in dem sich Harry nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf und seine Stimme war nur minimal davon entfernt zu schreien.

„Wie kannst du an so etwas überhaupt nur denken! Du kannst das Dunkle Mal nicht annehmen!"

Harry atmete schwer, er fühlte sich als säße jemand auf seinem Brustkorb.

„Ich muss es tun, Harry. Ich habe keine andere Wahl."

Dracos Stimme war nur einen Hauch lauter als zuvor und bis vor kurzem wäre Harry nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass er einen leicht verzweifelten aber auch resignierten Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huschen hatte.

_Wie kann er nur so dumm sein! Bedeuten ihm die letzten Monate denn nichts? _

„Das kannst du nicht machen. Draco, deine Familie kann dich nicht mehr kontrollieren, warum verstehst du das denn nicht? Du kannst für dich selbst entscheiden!", versuchte Harry es mit Nachdruck erneut.

Er war schockiert, als Draco kurz zu lachen begann. Es war ein freudloses, bitteres Lachen.

„Für wen hältst du mich Harry? Meine Familie... sie sind für mich an dem Tag gestorben, als ich im Krankenflügel aufgewacht bin und alles anders war."

Seine Worte wurden leiser und es schwang eine ungeahnte Reue in ihnen.

„Ich habe es nur noch nicht gewusst."

„Oh." Harry tat es leid, dass Draco das so sah, doch er wusste auch, wie recht er damit wohl hatte. „Aber..." _Wo liegt denn dann das Problem? _

„Wir waren dumm, Harry. Wir beide dachten, dass...", begann Draco doch stockte dann. Seine Augen fielen zu und er nah einen unbeständigen Atemzug. „Wir dachten, dass ich nicht gehen müsste, nur weil ich nicht mehr meine Familie gehorchen muss. Aber ich muss jetzt anderen gehorchen und die verlangen, dass ich ein Todesser werde."

Draco war blass, seine stahlgrauen Augen starrten unbewegt auf Harrys Schuhe und sein Gesicht hatte die alte Maske wieder aufgesetzt, die Harry bei ihm jeden Tag im Unterricht sah. Es machte Harry Angst ihn so zu sehen.

_Das kann nicht sein. Wer hat solche Macht über Draco? Bitte lass das nicht war sein! _

„Wovon sprichst du Draco?", brachte er mit Mühe hervor, doch seine Stimme war rau.

Endlich hoben sich die grauen Augen und sahen ihn direkt an und hielten seinem Blick mit eiserner Härte stand. Eine Härte, die Harrys Hände zittern ließ.

„Der Minister möchte, dass ich Todesser werde, damit sie jemanden im inneren Kreis des Dunklen Lords haben."

„Was?"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis diese Information bei Harry ankam und als sie es tat machte es ihn rasend wütend, nicht auf Draco. Er wollte den Minister erwürgen.

„Wie kommt er darauf? Er hat keinen Grund dir zu trauen und noch weniger Möglichkeit dich dazu zu zwingen, oder? ODER?"

Draco lächelte freudlos.

„Er hat das Bild. Keiner weiß genau, was wir getan haben, als... du weißt schon. Aber ich bin mit ihm verbunden. Ich kann nie wieder so sein wie zuvor, wenn ich das Bild nicht wiederbekomme und keiner weiß, welche Auswirkungen seine Zerstörung für mich hätte. Er hat mich in der Hand."

Harry spürte plötzlich allen Zorn verpuffen als pure Furcht ihn ergriff.

_Das darf nicht wahr sein! _

„Das darf er nicht, Draco! Er kann dich nicht dazu zwingen. Du gehst noch zur Schule! Du hast keine Voraussetzungen für einen Spion!"

„Ich habe die Verbindungen, um in den inneren Kreis zu kommen, ich bin volljährig und ich habe von meiner Tante ausreichende Okklumentik gelernt, um nicht aufzufliegen."

„Aber es ist gefährlich!", schrie Harry dem Anderen entgegen.

„Genau und ich bin unsterblich, Harry!! Verstehst du es nicht, du Idiot? Niemand hat diesen Trumpf im Ärmel. Das Risiko ist minimal. Ich kann es schaffen."

Draco sprach mit Nachdruck und packte Harry an den Schultern, während er ihm dies ins Gesicht sagte.

„Du musst das nicht tun. Ich werde einen Weg finden...", antwortete Harry kraftlos.

Draco ließ ihn wieder los und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Muskeln an seinem Kiefer standen hervor, als er die Zähne zusammen biss.

„Doch Harry. Vielleicht gibt es einen Weg da raus, aber ich werde es tun. Ich... Ich kann nicht mehr auf Du-Weißt-Schon-Wers Seite sein. Dank dir bin ich in der Ecke der _‚Guten'_ gelandet. Jetzt muss ich auch etwas tun."

Er richtete seine Wirbelsäule auf und stand mit erhobenem Kinn da.

„Wenn ich schon auf deiner Seite stehen muss, dann sollte ich auch helfen, wenn ich kann."

Er lächelte Harry etwas zynisch an bevor er dazusetzte.

„So sind meine Eltern wenigstens vorerst noch stolz auf mich."

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das ist dumm Draco."

Er spürte Tränen in seine Augen schießen.

„Du weißt nicht einmal, ob du gegen einen Todesfluch immun bist... selbst wenn, es gibt Dinge die schlimmer sind als der Tod. Du musst dich nicht opfern und von diesem Irren brandmarken lassen, nur um zu zeigen, dass du dazugehörst. Warum bist du denn so dumm und wirfst dein Leben für etwas weg, das du wahrscheinlich nicht einmal verstehst."

Harry spürte wie ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter lief.

„Denk doch nach!"

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er Harrys Träne mit den Augen verfolgte. Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben stark zu sein und einmal in seinem Leben nicht den Weg des Feiglings zu wählen. Er wollte beweisen, dass er auch ohne Harry als seinen Fels auskam. Doch Harry machte alles zu Nichte. Was tat er, wenn sein Fels in der Brandung unter den Fluten versank?

Er spürte wie eine kalte Faust sich um seinen Magen schloss. _Er weint meinetwegen... _

Ein Knoten schürte ihm den Hals zu und er musste beinahe schreien, um zu versichern, dass seine folgenden Worte auch seine Kehle verließen.

„Vielleicht kann ich einfach nicht mehr daran denken!"

Er brach zusammen. Er hatte die letzten Wochen seit der Entscheidung des Ministeriums nur daran gedacht und unendlich oft die Angst, Wut und Panik, sie diese _‚Mission'_ in ihm auslöste durchlebt.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken warf er sich Harry um den Hals. Sie schluchzten einen Moment in die Umarmung. Dracos vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Haar und fühlte wie sich dessen Lippen an seinem Hals bewegten, als Harry flüsterte: „Ich will dich nicht verlieren... Ich kann das nicht."

Draco wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, wo ebenfalls Tränen fielen und zog sich etwas von Harry zurück, um diesem ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Warum?", fragte Draco mit erstickter Stimme etwas ungläubig.

_Ich benehme mich doch wie ein Idiot. Darin war ich schon immer super und jetzt stehe ich hier wie eine elende Heulsuse. Ich bringe ihn sogar zum Weinen... warum also?"_

„Du Idiot...", wiederholte sich Harry bevor er einen Schritt nach vorne machte, um den frisch entstandenen Abstand wieder zu überqueren. Doch diesmal war alles anders.

Harry presset seine Lippen auf Dracos und dieser versteifte bei der unerwarteten Berührung.

_Oh Gott. Weiß er was er da gerade tut und mit wem und... und... _

Der Kuss war nicht fordernd. Er war etwas unbeholfen und unschuldig. Nur Lippen auf Lippen. Aber Draco blieb um ein Haar das Herz stehen.

Er erwiderte den Kuss lange Zeit nicht, zu groß war der Schock. Langsam löste sich Harry von ihm ohne ihm in die Augen zu schauen, sondern beschäftigte sich lieber damit eine von Dracos Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen und hinter sein Ohr zu klemmen.

„Darum", antwortete Harrys flüstern auf Dracos überwältigtes Schweigen.

Draco beobachtete Harry, wie er verlegen von einem Bein auf das andere stand und dann ein ängstlicher Blick Dracos Augen traf.

„Wenn... Wenn du schon gehen musst... Darf, chrm, darf ich dich dann wenigstens noch mal küssen?"

Draco ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er nickte. Harrys Augen begannen zu glänzen, als er sie schloss und sich erneut zu Draco lehnte. Harry Hände legten sich in seinen Nacken und die blonden Strähnen als ein zweiter Kuss folgte, dessen Unschuld den meisten Leuten das Herz hätte bluten lassen.

Draco dachte zurück an diesen Abschiedskuss, den Harry ihm gegeben hatte, als er den von Fackeln beleuchteten Gang entlang schritt. Die lange schwarze Robe wisperte über den Steinboden und vermischte sich mit den Klang seiner einsamen Schritte zu einer schaurigen Sinfonie, die all die feinen Härchen seines Körpers aufstellte. Die schwere Kapuze seines Umhange verhüllte sein blondes Haar und den größten Teil seines Gesichtes.

Er verdrängte seine Erinnerungen und leerte seinen Geist ob der Prüfung, die ihn erwartete. Es wäre nicht hilfreich einen der anwesenden diese Bilder sehen zu lassen. _Katastrophe wäre eine Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts dafür. _

Er kam an die Tür, hinter der sein Schicksal wartete. Als er seine Hand hob sah er, wie diese zitterte und nahm sich einen Moment Zeit einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen und seine Nerven dazu zu zwingen sich noch ein wenig zusammen zu reißen.

Er klopfte drei mal laut und gleichmäßig.

Die Tür schwang auf und er betrat den Raum mit gesenktem Kopf. Er wusste wer da war ohne aufsehen zu müssen. Seine Mutter, seine Tante, deren Mann, sein Bruder und... Er.

Er verneigte sich tief zu dem Innern des spärlich belichteten Raumes hin.

„Draco Malfoy," erklang die hohe Stimme des Dunkle Lords. Draco nahm dies als Zeichen sich wieder aufzurichten und stand so gerade wie nie zuvor.

„Du wirst also einer meiner treuen Diener sein, so wie der Rest deiner Familie."

Obwohl als Frage formuliert, klang dieser Satz aus dem Mund Dessen-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf wie ein Befehl.

„Ja, mein Lord", antwortete er mit ebenmäßiger Stimme und neigte erneut kurz den Kopf.

„Dann komm her."

Draco trat vor seinen zukünftigen Meister. Das Erhalten des Dunklen Mals hatte keine weitere Zeremonie vorgesehen, als nur das Brandmarken an sich, so war Draco bewusst, daher schob er den linken Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben und hielt seinen nackten Unterarm vor sich. Er hob den Kopf und sah den Dunklen Lord an. Er wagte es nicht die roten Augen mit den geschlitzten Pupillen direkt zu treffen. Dennoch standen sie unbarmherzig auf der kränklich weißen Haut des Lords hervor.

Dieser zog in einer ausladenden Geste seinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn dann wie ein Messer auf Dracos Arm herunterfahren. Er hörte nicht auf die Worte, die sein zukünftiger Meister verwendete, um das Dunkle Mal in sein Fleisch zu brennen, zu sehr fokussierte er sich auf die Schmerzen, sie durch seinen Arm schossen, seine Finger zum Zucken brachten und dann hinauf in seinen Körper krochen. Es schien ewig zu dauern und Draco biss sich das Innere seiner Wange blutig ehe der Schmerz seine Schläfen erreichte, sich zu verzehnfachen schien und ihn laut aufschreien ließ.

Sein Vater hatte einst gesagt, dass irgendwann jeder schreien würde, der das Dunkle Mal erhielt und Draco hoffte, dass er zu denen zählte, die es einigermaßen lange ausgehalten hatten.

Er biss die Zähne erneut zusammen und versuchte die Feuchtigkeit, die sich hinter seinen Augen aufbaute, zu verdrängen.

Als der Lord seinen Zauberstab wieder hob verminderte sich der Schmerz zu seinem bösartigen Brennen und er blickte auf das rabenschwarze Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm. Der Lord sah zufrieden aus.

Bis... das Brennen rapide abnahm und Draco mit Entsetzen zusah, wie sein Dunkles Mal in die Haut einzusickern schien, schwächer wurde und dann soweit verblasste, dass man es nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Letztendlich war sein Arm wieder makellos.

Dracos Augen waren weit aufgerissen vor Schock.

„Nein", brachte er gequält hervor.

Ein Zischen ließ ihn aufsehen und er stolperte einen Schritt zurück, als er die Augen des Dunklen Lords von tödlich roten Flammen erleuchtet sah. Er war außer sich vor Wut.

_Fuck!!!! Ich bin tot... _

Der Lord hob seine Zauberstab und dessen Spitze stach Draco in die Brust, so nah war er dem vor Zorn glühenden Lord Voldemort.

„Avada Kedavra!"

... to be continued ... Following: „Guerre des morts"

Titel: „en passant" Im Vorbeigehen/ nebenbei

A/N: so, endlich mal wieder ein gescheiter Cliffy!!!!

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Dray das Dark Mark einfach so wegsickern würde?

Und wem hat sie Heul/Knutsch-Szene gefallen?

Zu Deutsch: Kommis Bitte!!!

Fragt mich nicht: Wie oft willst du Draco eigentlich noch töten?? Ihr werdet es sehen.


	9. guerre des morts

A/N: Okay, Es war ziemlich schwierig mich zum Schreiben dieses Kapitels durchzuringen. Warum? Naja, weil es das war worauf ich immer gewartet habe... Das mag paradox klingen, ich weiß. Aber das Ende des letzten Kapitels war für mich der letzte Pflichtstopp vor dem Ende dieser Fic (ja, es ist bald – wenn auch nicht mit diesem Kapitel - zu Ende; kaum zu fassen, ne?). Ich hatte diese letzte Szene schon seit ewigen Zeiten im Kopf und jetzt ist sie raus. Nun habe ich nur noch das Ende als finalen Fixpunkt... natürlich bin ich nicht planlos, was alles davor angeht, mind you, aber es ist nicht so, dass ich es wie vor meinem inneren Auge sehe, wie ich es mit meinen „Pflichstopps" tue. Jetzt weiterzuschreiben hieß für mich die letzte Etappe dieser Fic anzutreten und diese geht nun mal bis zum absoluten Ende... Es tut mir jetzt schon weh dass das hier bald abgeschlossen ist, aber irgendwie freue ich mich auch schon...

Okay, genug geschwätzt. Viel Spaß beim letzten Abschnitt!

Anmerkung: In Kapitel 8 erwähne ich Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rudolfus und seinen Bruder. Ich meine Rudolfus Bruder Rabastan nicht Dracos, wie manche wohl fälschlicherweise dachten. Vielleicht habe ich mich falsch ausgedrückt und hätte „dessen Bruder" schreiben sollen, aber Dray ist ein Einzelkind, wie man an seinen diversen Allüren wohl unschwer erkennen kann.

"Das Bildnis des Draco Malfoy" feiert mit dieser Fic seinen ersten Geburtstag.

Previously:_ // Fuck!!!! Ich bin tot... _

Der Lord hob seine Zauberstab und dessen Spitze stach Draco in die Brust, so nah war er dem vor Zorn glühenden Lord Voldemort.

„Avada Kedavra!" //

_Kapitel 9: guerre des morts_

Ein grüner Blitz brach gleißend hell aus Voldemorts Zauberstab und schleuderte Draco rückwärts durch den Raum. Ein schriller Schrei war zu hören. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust war betäubend, als hätte jemand glühende Eisenstangen in ihn gerammt. Er schlug hart auf dem kalten Steinboden auf.

Einen Moment lag er nur da, nicht sicher, ob er noch lebte. Dann verriet ihm der noch immer pochende Schmerz, dass er nicht tot sein konnte. Er war sich fast sicher für eine Sekunde ohnmächtig gewesen zu sein... oder tot? _Soviel zu der Behauptung dass der Todesfluch schmerzlos sei... _

Grüne Punkte tanzten vor seinen noch immer geschlossenen Augen, als habe sich der Blitz in seine Hornhaut gebrannt. Nach kurzer Zeit verschwand der Schmerz in seiner Brust und er öffnete die Augen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht doch gerade den Styx hinabfuhr.

Ein zweiter Schrei ertönte und Draco sah auf seine Mutter, die blass wie der Tod zu ihm herübersah. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie mehr schockierte. Dass Voldemort soeben ihren einzigen Sohn kurzerhand umgebracht hatte... oder dass besagter Sohn noch lebte. Bellatrix hatte einen durchaus würdelosen Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf dem Gesicht und Draco hatte Angst, dass gleich ihr Kinn den Boden streifte. Rudolfus und Rabastan sahen immer abwechselnd zu Draco und dessen „Mörder". Es war ein irgendwie amüsantes Bild, wäre da nicht Voldemort...

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", zischte die unmenschliche Stimme des Dunklen Lords. „Wiiiiiiie?"

Draco schluckte. Es war nur ein geringer Trost, dass er noch lebte, in Anbetracht der Schmerzen, die er nun erwartete. _Warum habe ich mich nur dazu überreden lassen? Warum hat niemand daran gedacht, dass das Mal nicht permanent sein würde? _

Voldemorts schlangenartiges Gesicht verzog sich vor Zorn, als Draco nicht antwortete. Der Lord machte einige schnelle Schritte vorwärts, wo Draco noch immer auf dem Boden lag und trat ihm brutal in die Seite. Draco rollte sich herum, um einem zweiten Tritt zu entkommen, doch Voldemort stemmte seinen Fuß gegen Draco's Kehle und drückte zu.

„Sag mir wie du das gemacht hast!"

Einige kleine Tropfen Speichel flogen durch die Luft, als sich die Stimmung des Dunklen Lords mit rasender Geschwindigkeit Null Grad Kelvin näherte. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob die Temperatur im Raum sich wirklich abkühlte, oder ob das an der Luftnot lag, die bei ihm einsetzte.

Er spürte, wie seine Augen mit zunehmendem Druck auf seinem Hals etwas weiter nach vorne traten und er wand sich bei dem Versuch sich zu befreien. Voldemort hob erneut seinen schwarzen Zauberstab und drückte noch einmal fester zu bevor er seinen Fuß wegnahm und Draco kalt angrinste.

„Ich wette diesen Stunt ziehst du nicht zweimal hintereinander ab! Avada Kedavra!"

Erneut hörte Draco einen Schrei, doch diesmal etwas gedämpfter. Seine Mutter musste sich wohl den Mund zugehalten haben. Erneut durchfuhr ihn derselbe brennende Schmerz und das grüne Licht war wenn möglich noch heller als zuvor, genährt von Voldemorts kochender Wut.

Diesmal wurde Draco nicht durch den Raum geschleudert, sondern mit voller Wucht in den Boden gedrückt. Er war sich nun sicher einen Moment lang das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben und als er nur eine Sekunde später zu sich kam, konnte er ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen nicht verhindern.

„WAS?", schrie der Dunkle Lord.

_Ich schätze Harry ist jetzt nicht mehr so einzigartig, wie alle immer sagen... _

Draco musste sich die Augen reiben, um wenigstens die gröbste Blindheit zu vertreiben, die der Blitz ihm auferlegt hatte, doch es dauerte nicht lange bis auch die schwarzen und grünen Punkte aus seinem Blickfeld verschwanden.

Harry schrak aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Er blickte sich im Jungenschlafsaal um. Seamus Bett war leer und durch die offenen Vorhänge konnte man sehen, dass es auch früher in der Nacht nicht benutzt worden war. In letzter Zeit war das keine Seltenheit. Ron würde sich am nächsten Morgen wieder in eine recht aggressiven Laune befinden, wenn der Ire bis dahin nicht in seinem eigenen Bett auftauchte. Seit Seam mit Ginny ging, war Ron von solch bedeutungstriefender Abwesenheit nicht gerade begeistert.

Besagter Rotschopf schnarchte gerade ausgiebig und nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Jahren bildete er das Basso Continuo für das Duett, das Neville und Dean zum Besten gaben.

Harry schälte sich aus seinem Bett, das plötzlich lange nicht mehr so gemütlich war wie noch vor wenigen Minuten und setzte sich an den Rand der Matratze. Seine nackten Füße berührten den kalten Boden und es jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

_Warum bin ich wach? Irgendwas ist falsch... aber was? _

Eigentlich wusste er bereits was falsch war. Draco war weg auf irgendeiner halsbrecherischen Mission, um einem Tyrannen an den er nicht glaubte, die Treue zu schwören. Es machte Harry wütend, wenn er nur daran dachte. Doch das war nicht was ihn geweckt hatte, oder doch? Hatte ihn seine Verbindung zu Voldemort geweckt? Unbewusst hob er seine Finger an die Narbe über seiner Augenbraue. Die Fluchnarbe hatte seit Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung ständig gejuckt, wie ein böser Moskitobiss und nachdem es Harry eine Weile beinahe zum Wahnsinn getrieben hätte, hatte er doch gelernt es zu ignorieren.

Doch als nun seine Finderspitzen die Haut berührten, so durchzog ihn ein stechender Schmerz, der ihn laut aufstöhnen ließ. Er konnte sich einige obszöne Flüche nicht verkneifen.

Das Schnarchen im Nachbarbett stockte als Ron im Schlaf gestört wurde, sich drehte und unsanft über die Matratze hinausrollte, um mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden zu landen. Er erwachte und war so orientierungslos, dass er einige Augenblicke mit seiner Decke, die sich wie eine Boa um ihn gewunden hatte, um die Vorherrschaft kämpfte. Das Ganze war begleitet von einigen irritierten Grunzlauten, die abrupt abbrachen, als er aufsaß, um zu erkennen, dass er aus dem Bett gefallen war und seine ihn attackierende Bestie nur seine Zudecke war. „Was zum...? Harry?"

Dieser saß noch immer auf der Bettkante, die Handfläche an die Stirn gedrückt.

„Harry, was ist?", begann Ron ehe sein Blick auf Harrys Hand fiel und seine Augen weit wurden.

„Tut sie wieder weh? Ist irgendwas Schlimmes passiert?"

Er sah leicht verängstigt aus. Kein Wunder, war es nicht auch solch eine Nacht gewesen, als Harry aufgewacht war und Ron sagte, dass sein Vater von einer riesigen Schlange angegriffen worden war.

„Ich weiß nicht Ron, ich..."

Er brach seine Antwort ab und sprang mit einem Satz auf.

_Bitte nicht! _

Doch er konnte den Gedanken nicht vertreiben, dass das, was auch immer geschehen war, um seine Narbe zu solch einer Reaktion zu animieren, nichts Gutes gewesen sein konnte und mit Sicherheit etwas mit Draco zu tun haben musste.

„Harry, was ist los, Mann?"

Doch Harry war bereits aus der Tür. Ron stolperte ihm hinterher, plötzlich alarmiert und hellwach.

„Harry!"

Harry war bereits auf halbem Weg aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, als er sich umdrehte.

„Versuch Hermine zu wecken. Sag ihr etwas stimmt nicht. Sie weiß worum es geht. Ich versuche Professor Dumbledore oder Snape zu finden."

Mit diesen Worten rannte er zum Portrait und zwängte sich aus dem Ausgang.

_Bitte lasst mich falsch liegen! _

„Snape?", rief ihm Ron von der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinterher.

„Und wie soll ich Mione wecken?"

Doch Harry antwortete ihm nicht, er hatte Dringenderes zu tun.

„Bitte nicht, my Lord! Lasst meinem Sohn sein Leben, bitte!"

Draco drehte sich schwer atmend auf den Rücken. Seine Glieder gegen die kalte Erde waren steif. Doch diese Kälte war nichts im Vergleich zu dem eisigen Schauer, der ihn erfasste, als er seine Mutter sah, die mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht versuchte, sich aus dem Griff ihrer Schwester zu befreien.

Draco konnte seine Mutter schluchzen hören. Narzissa Malfoy war leichenblass und schien sich nur sehr langsam von dem Schock zu erholen, dass der Dunkle Lord ihren Sohn tötete – oder es zumindest versuchte.

„Du hast mich betrogen, Draco!", zischte das reptilienartige Wesen, das einst ein Zauberer gewesen war. „Dafür musst du büßen... _Sectumsempra!_"

„Nein!"

Dracos Schmerzensschrei, als duzende unsichtbare Klingen tiefe Wunden in sein Fleisch schnitten und Blut hervorquellen ließen, mischten sich mit der halb erstickten und ungewohnt schrill klingenden Stimme Narzissas. „Bitte, mein Lord, bitte! Er hat doch nichts getan! Es gibt sicher eine gute Erklärung hierfür. Er ist doch noch ein Kind... er hat euch nicht betrogen!"

Das war eine Lüge und Draco wusste es. Seine Mutter mochte glauben er habe nichts Unrechtes getan, doch Draco wusste es besser.

_Ihr kennt die Ausmaße meines Betruges doch noch gar nicht! _

Auf eine makabere Art und Weise erfreute es ihn, dass Voldemort ihn zwar für Verrat bestrafte, jedoch gar keine Ahnung hatte, wie verraten er doch war.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, der Blutfluss rapide zurückging und die Wunden sich bereits schlossen, sah Draco die flammende Wut im Blick des Dunklen Lords, der möglicherweise nur ein Quäntchen Irritation durchblicken lies. Seine Mutter hatte sich von Bellatrix losgerissen und war zu Füßen ihres Meisters gestürzt, wo sie nun für Draco flehte.

Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass seine Mutter so reagieren würde und es schmerzte ihn mit anzusehen, wie eine so stolze Frau sich für ihn auf die Knie warf. Er wusste seine Mutter hasste es sich jemandem zu untergeben. Sie tat es beim Dunklen Lord aus Klugheit, doch legte sie größten Wert darauf, dennoch ihre Würde wie einen Schild vor sich zu tragen. Dieser Schild schien nun verworfen.

„Schweig!"

Voldemort sprach fast unhörbar leise, doch der Zorn, der sich hinter dem schlangenhaften Zischen verbarg, ließ Narzissa verstummen, den Mund noch geöffnet, die Augen weit. Schnell schloss sie ihre Lippen und starrte zu Boden.

„Dein Sohn hat etwas gefunden... etwas, das ich schon lange suche und er hat es seinem Meister nicht mitgeteilt!"

_Du bist nicht mein Meister _, dachte Draco und biss sich so fest auf die Wange, dass er Blut schmecken konnte. Dies zu sagen, wäre wohl kontraproduktiv.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Der Dunkle Lord bewegte sich von der noch immer knienden Frau weg und war in beängstigender Geschwindigkeit bei Draco. Die langen blassen Finger schlossen sich um Dracos Hals, die scharfen Nägel vergruben sich in der Haut und ließen schmale Rinnsale Blut herunterlaufen. Voldemort besaß eine Kraft in seiner Hand, die Draco ihm nicht zugetraut hatte. Er bekam keine Luft, versuchte mit beiden Händen die Klauen von sich zu befreien. Als der Sauerstoffmangel einsetzte, begann er um sich zu treten und sich mit dem Ganzen Körper unter dem stählernen Griff zu winden. Doch Voldemort ließ nicht ab.

„WIE hast du das gemacht?"

_Würd mich ehrlich gesagt auch mal interessieren _

Er hätte nicht antworten können, auch wenn er es gewollt hätte. Er hatte schwarze Punkte vor den Augen und sah nur verschwommen, wie Narzissa hinter dem Lord mit Rudolfus und Rabastan, die sie flankierten, kämpfte. Einer hatte eine Hand über ihren Mund gelegt, um sie vom protestieren abzuhalten. Die Szene verschwamm und Dracos Sicht wurde schwarz.

Ein tiefer, rasselnder Atemzug ließ Draco wieder aufschrecken... es dauerte etwas bis er merkte, dass es sein eigener war. Er schnappte noch immer nach Luft und hustete, als Sauerstoff seine Lungen flutete. Er presste seine Augen fest aufeinander, um das schwarzweiße Feuerwerk zu vertreiben, dass sich auf seinen Pupillen abspielte.

„Hör auf, Cissy!"

Er fand sich auf dem Boden wieder und musste aufsehen, um zu sehen, wie Bellatrix ihrer Schwester eine satte Ohrfeige verpasste. Narzissa hielt mitten in ihrem Kampf mit den Lestrange-Brüdern inne und sah ihre Schwerster erst aus erstaunten, dann aus eiskalten Augen an.

„Du, Bellatrix, wüsstest ja nicht einmal was Liebe heißt, wenn sie dir ihr Monogramm in den Hintern gebissen hätte!" Draco staunte nicht schlecht. Er hatte seine Mutter noch nie so mit ihrer Schwester reden hören. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er seine Mutter noch nie mit irgendwem so reden hören. In seinen 17 Lebensjahren hatte sie noch nicht einmal von irgendjemandes Hintern gesprochen.

Ein markerschütterndes Zischen ließ die feinen Härchen an Dracos Armen zu Berge stehen. Die roten geschlitzten Augen Lord Voldemorts erstachen Narzissa mit ihrem Blick.

„Bringt sie aus meinen Augen. Sofort!"

Scheinbar hatte er das Gesagte nicht sonderlich gut aufgenommen.

Narzissas Proteste ertranken in den schlurfenden Schritten der Lestrange-Brüder und dem Zuschlagen eben derselben Tür, durch die Draco erst vor kurzem gekommen war.

_Es ist besser so. Sie muss nicht alles mit ansehen. _

„Bellatrix, teilst du die Ansichten deiner Schwester in dieser Angelegenheit?", fragte der Lord mit einem eiskalten Lächeln ohne seinen Blick von Draco zu nehmen.

„Nein, mein Lord."

"Gut, dann lass uns mit den Kinderspielchen aufhören und deinem Neffen zeigen, was Schmerzen sind."

„Mit Vergnügen, mein Lord."

Bald war Dracos Stimme so rau vom Schreien, dass er vermutete, seine Stimmbänder würden bluten. Eine schreckliche Routine stellte sich ein. Er würde schreien, wenn die Schmerzen kamen, wurden sie zu stark würde er einen Moment in Ohnmacht fallen und der dunkle Lord würde ihn immer wieder dasselbe fragen, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten. Zwischendurch versuchte Lord Voldemort ihm die Antwort zu entreißen und Draco verschloss seinen Geist und öffnete seine Ohren für das Gespräch, das sich zwischen seiner Tante und deren Meister entfaltete.

„_Legillimens_!"

Der Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords war auf Dracos Gesicht gerichtet. Es war als würden dessen kalte lange Finger über Dracos Schädel gleiten auf der Suche nach einem unbewachten Eingang. Hier und da konnte er sehen, dass Voldemort ein Bild herauszog, doch es waren alles Nichtigkeiten: ein Walzer mit Pansy Parkinson auf dem Winterball, ein neuer Besen, die geistige Notiz neues Shampoo zu ordern... Voldemort zischte verärgert und die kalten imaginären Finger verschwanden.

„Bellatrix, du hast es ihm zu gut beigebracht."

„Es tut mir Leid, mein Lord. Ich tat es, um euch vor Spionage durch Dumbledore zu schützen."

„Du solltest in Zukunft zuerst die wahren Intentionen deiner Schüler betrachten, ehe du ihnen solche Fähigkeiten beibringst!"

„Ja, Meister. Es war dumm von mir auf seine Loyalität zu vertrauen. Nicht einmal mehr dem eigenen Blut kann man trauen."

„Das hättest du schon wissen müssen, seit dein Cousin sich mit meinen Feinden verbündete."

„Ja, ihr habt recht, mein Lord."

„Bellatrix, deine Familie enttäuscht mich zunehmend. Sei dir bewusst, dass ich euch nicht schonen werde, enttäuscht ihr mich weiterhin. Deine beiden Cousins sind bereits tot und dein Neffe wird ihnen noch zu gegebener Zeit folgen. Er wird bei den Black-Brüdern in ebenso törichter Gesellschaft sein, wie er es selbst ist."

„Ja, mein Lord. Das wird er."

Dann konnte Draco nicht mehr länger zuhören, da ein neuer Cruciatus-Fluch ihn traf.

Er wusste nicht mehr wie viele Flüche er schon hatte ertragen müssen. Er wollte es nicht wissen, dieses Wissen würde ihn nur zur Verzweiflung treiben. Er wollte, dass diese Folter endlich endete. _Warum habe ich mich zu diesem Wahnsinn bereiterklärt?... richtig. _

Er hatte seine Gründe, aber inzwischen schien alles so weit fort und so lange her zu sein. Der Abschied von Harry kam ihm vor, als sei er eine Ewigkeit her.

_Ein Leben voller Schmerz liegt dazwischen. _

Plötzlich hörten die ständigen Flüche wieder auf.

„Bellatrix, ich bewundere dein Handwerk immer wieder, aber er darf nicht so enden wie die Longbottoms. Die beiden waren unwichtig. Sie wussten nichts von Bedeutung. Draco muss noch in der Lage sein uns sein Geheimnis zu verraten, ehe er den Verstand verliert."

„Ja, mein Lord, wie ihr wünscht!"

Draco, dem es inzwischen so vorkam, als habe er noch nie etwas anderes getan als auf einem kalten Steinboden zu liegen, sah auf und stellte zu seiner Irritation fest, dass Bellatrix und Voldemort dabei waren den Raum zu verlassen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs löschte der Dunkle Lord alles Licht und eine Eiseskälte flutete den Raum.

„Lassen wir den Jungen eine Weile über die Bedeutung der Worte „ewige Qualen" nachdenken."

Draco hörte Bellatrix hysterisches, wahnsinniges Lachen und die Tür schlug zu.

Harry saß schweißgebadet vor dem Wasserspeier, der als Pforte zum Büro des Direktors diente. Er hatte eine seiner Visionen gehabt. Draco hat geschrieen und sich am Boden gewälzt vor Schmerzen. Voldemort war zornig darüber, wie widerspenstig der Blonde doch war. Harrys Narbe pochte und brannte, er saß auf dem Boden. Die Vision hatte ihn übermannt und seine Knie hatten nachgegeben. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt.

_Sie haben ihn durchschaut... Ich muss etwas tun. Oh Gott, Draco. Bitte halt durch! _

Er sprang auf und begann zu schreien, nach Dumbledore oder Snape oder McGonagall oder irgendjemand, der ihm helfen würde.

Draco war alleine und so sehr er sich zuvor auch gewünscht hatte, seine Peiniger würden ihn in Ruhe lassen und einfach nur verschwinden, so irrational waren nur seine Ängste. Ja, er wusste, dass sie irrational waren...

_Aber wie könnte ich jetzt keine Angst haben. Immerhin bin ich soeben zum neusten Lieblingsopfer des Dunklen Lords geworden... _

Der Schauer, der ihm über den Rücken lief, war nur geringfügig bedingt durch die eiskalte Luft, die durch den viel zu großen Raum pfiff. Draco kam sich unendlich klein vor in der weitläufigen Dunkelheit des leeren Versammlungssaales, desselben Saales in dem er vor wenigen Stunden – oder doch Jahren – ein Todesser hätte werden sollen.

_Doch ich bin kein Todesser. Eigentlich sollte mich das freuen... _

Nur wie sollte er sich jetzt freuen? Man hatte ihn ins Messer laufen lassen mit einem Klaps auf die Schulter und einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Das Ministerium war schon immer hilflos naiv gewesen, wie hatte er erwarten können, dass sie sich eingestehen könnten, dass es Selbstmord war, was sie von Draco verlangten. Doch es war ja kein Selbstmord. Zumindest nicht im körperlichen Sinne, da er ja nicht sterben konnte. Dies gab ihnen alle Zeit der Welt ihn zu retten. _Wenn dann noch etwas rettenswertes von mir übrig ist. _

Er hatte das Gefühl seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Es war ihm nicht unbekannt, hatte er es nicht schon öfter in den letzten Jahren aber vor allem Wochen verspürt. Er wollte einfach loslassen und das alles vergessen.

_Es wäre so einfach... warum kann ich es dann nicht? _

Er schloss die Augen, eine sinnlose Geste der Verzweiflung in einem Raum, der so dunkel war, dass man in der tuscheschwarzen Welt sowieso nichts sah. Warum konnte er nicht loslassen?

_Weil du dir selbst versprochen hast endlich etwas durchzuziehen und das Richtige zu tun. Ich habe den schweren Weg gewählt... jetzt nehme ich auch keine Abkürzungen. _

Draco wünschte sich insgeheim, dass die Tür sich wieder öffnete und die Martern weitergingen, nur um einen Grund zu haben, nicht länger denken zu müssen, nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken, wie schön es doch wäre feige zu sein.

Er könnte seinen Geist öffnen, wenn der Lord zurückkam und dann gäbe es keinen Grund mehr ihn zu foltern.

_Lüg dich nicht selbst an! Wenn du ihm gibst was er will, dann hat er keinen Grund mehr dich nicht bis zum Wahnsinn zu quälen... _

Inzwischen schien es ihm einladend den Verstand zu verlieren. Doch sein Stolz wehrte sich dagegen. Er würde dem Lord nichts sagen, niemals. Er würde ihm die Befriedigung nicht freiwillig geben. Nicht dass das, was er sagen könnte, Voldemort irgendwie weiterhelfen könnte. Er wusste ja selbst nicht viel und er glaubte kaum, dass man das ihm Zugestoßene einfach so rekonstruieren konnte. Doch er würde es nicht verraten. Es ging Voldemort schlicht und ergreifend nichts an. Das war eine Sache zwischen Draco und Harry und so würde sie auch bleiben. Ihr Privatleben ging keinen was an und vor allem nicht Lord Voldemort.

Der Gedanke an Harry ließ ihn wieder daran denken, wie alleine er doch war. Es war paradox. Sein halbes Leben lang hatte er versucht die vielen Leute, die ihm immer nachhingen, loszuwerden und endlich alleine gelassen zu werden und nun da er alleine war, war dies ein so beängstigendes und unangenehmes Gefühl. Es war, als würde ihm jemand den Brustkorb zuschnüren und er musste sich zwingen langsame tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen, um der Panikattacke nicht nachzugeben.

_Ob jemand weiß, dass es schiefgegangen ist? Wohl kaum, sie erwarten heute keine Rückmeldung mehr von mir. Ich bin ganz auf mich alleine gestellt. _

Draco zog die Knie an die Brust und schlang die Arme darum. Er wusste, dass es naiv war und trotzdem hoffte er insgeheim, als er den Kopf auf seine Arme legte, dass Harry ihm helfen würde, so wie er es in den letzten Wochen immer getan hatte – so wie er es versprochen hatte...

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so gesessen hatte, als die Tür sich öffnete. Seine Gliedmaßen waren taub vor Kälte und er war so steif von der langen Starre in die er verfallen war, dass es ihn einen Moment kostete, sie Muskeln in seinem Nacken zur Arbeit zu überreden und dann mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen in eben diesen Muskeln den Kopf zu heben, um zu sehen, wer ihn nun quälen wollte.

Er war überrascht seine Mutter zu sehen, die rasch die Tür hinter sich schloss und ihn im Licht ihres Zauberstabes einen Moment lang starr ansah. Sie hatte gerötete Augen und ihre Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst. Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte sich entschuldigen für den Schmerz, den sie fühlen musste, doch er brachte es nicht über die Lippen, so als sei seine Zunge im Mund versteinert.

„Draco, Was hast du getan?", fragte sie letztendlich mit einem flüstern. Es war eine Anklage und Draco wusste das, er konnte es in ihrem Augen sehen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er sich zum antworten zwingen konnte.

„Ich? Ich habe nichts getan, Mutter!"

Seine Stimme war ebenso leise, wie die ihre. Doch dies lag nicht daran, dass er flüsterte, er war heiser von den Schreien, welche die duzenden Flüche aus ihm herausgezwungen hatten. Es war schwer ihrem anklagenden Blick standzuhalten, doch er würde nicht wegschauen. Vielleicht war es das letzte Mal, dass er seine Mutter sehen durfte und er würde ehrlich zu ihr sein. Sein Blick war hart, denn nur so konnte er es ertragen ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein?"

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte es nicht wahr haben, diesen Albtraum, den ihr Sohn über sie gebracht hatte.

„Du bringst dich selbst in größte Gefahr. Der dunkle Lord wird nicht aufgeben... es gibt schlimmeres als den Tod, mein Sohn."

Ihre Augen waren überschattet von der begründeten Furcht vor dem Zorn des Lords.

„Ich weiß das Mutter, ich weiß."

Er hat es die letzten Stunden gelebt, hat sich schon gewünscht einfach sterben zu können... Harry hatte es ihm bereits prophezeit, hatte dies alles vorhergesagt, doch Draco hatte nicht auf ihn gehört. Aber er hatte zugehört, auch als Harry sagte, es gäbe Dinge die schlimmer sind als der Tod. Seine Mutter musste ihm das nicht sagen.

Sie machte einige schnelle lautlose Schritte vorwärts und griff mit beiden Händen seine Schultern. Ihre Augen waren die einer Gejagten. Wo hatten sie sich da nur reingeritten?

„Du musst ihm geben was er will."

Draco konnte darauf nicht antworten und schwieg. Das Flehen seiner Mutter war zu viel. Sie wollte, dass er zurückging und genau das Gegenteil von dem tat, das er sich geschworen hatte – das er Harry geschworen hatte.

_Dann wäre alles was war und alles was ich schon ertragen habe umsonst. Nein. _

Er konnte es nicht und er wollte es nicht!

„Dafür ist es zu spät, Mutter."

Draco wusste, dass er recht hatte. Der Lord würde ihm diesen Verrat nie verzeihen.

„Nein, es ist noch nicht zu spät!"

Er sah, wie die bereits geröteten Augen feucht wurden und musste sich mit reiner Willenskraft davon abhalten jede einzelne Träne mit deinen Augen zu verfolgen. Seine Mutter hatte vor diesem Tag noch nie vor ihm geweint. Malfoys weinen nicht. Inzwischen war Draco sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dafür gesorgt hatte jede Familienregel auszuhebeln.

„Er wird mir nicht vergeben Mutter, du weißt das."

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schulter, um sie zu beruhigen, doch das Gegenteil passierte.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich umbringst, Draco."

Sie riss sich von ihm los und machte einen Schritt von ihm weg. Ihre Kiefermuskulatur zuckte und er konnte hören, wie sie mit den Zähnen knirschte.

Draco kämpfte mit seinen müden Gliedern, doch er stand auf, um auf einer Höhe mit seiner Mutter zu sein. Sie war fast einen halben Kopf kleiner als er.

„Das ist nur leider nicht deine Entscheidung."

„Du bist mein einziger Sohn und ich erlaube es nicht."

Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und stieg um eine halbe Oktave in die Höhe.

„Mein Leben gehört dir nicht..."

Er wusste es war grausam ihr das jetzt zu sagen. Er hatte so viele Gelegenheiten sich gegen sie aufzulehnen, doch er hatte sie nie ergriffen. Nun platzte ihm der Kragen. War er es, der hier starb oder sie?

„Ach nein? Ich habe dich geboren! Du hast kein Recht mich wegzustoßen!"

Er hörte ihr nicht zu, sondern beendete seinen Satz.

„... das hat es schon lange nicht mehr, ich hatte es nur bis heute nicht verstanden."

Er straffte seine Schultern und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Seine Mutter taumelte einen Schritt zurück, als sei sie geschlagen worden.

„Warum tust du mir das an Draco?", flüsterte sie.

Er konnte ihr keinen genauen Grund nennen. Es war richtig und es war nötig. Ebenso wie es richtig und nötig war sich dem Dunklen Lord entgegenzustellen.

„Aus demselben Grund aus dem ich mir selbst das antue, Mutter."

„Warum willst du mich bestrafen?", donnerte sie ihm entgegen.

Er musste die Augen schließen um nicht zurückzuweichen. Er sprach langsam und gesetzt.

„Ich bestrafe dich nicht."

„Natürlich."

Inzwischen schrie sie fast und Draco musste seine Hände in den Seiten seiner schwarzen Robe verklammern, um sie nicht zu schütteln, als sie ihn weiterhin anschrie.

„Du willst mir nur deshalb diesen Schmerz zufügen, damit ich dich gehen lasse."

Er hatte ihre Wut verdient, er wusste das. Doch sie musste es verstehen, sonst würde sie sich ewig quälen.

„Ich bin schon gegangen, Mutter. Versteh das."

„Nein, Draco! Ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich habe mich immer um dich gesorgt... was du tust ist eine Strafe für mich!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dies war der Grund, warum er nicht schon zuvor versucht hatte, ihr Paroli zu bieten.

„Hierbei geht es ganz alleine um mich, Mutter."

Er hatte die Ohrfeige nicht erwartet, die sie ihm gab und selbst wenn, so hätte er nicht versucht sie zu verhindern. Seine Wange brannte unter der unerwarteten Härte ihrer flachen Hand.

„Du lebst dieses Leben aber nicht alleine! Keine Mutter sollte ihr Kind überleben und ich habe es nicht vor."

Ihr Blick machte ihm Angst. Es lag eine manische Entschlossenheit darin, so wie die, welche er selbst empfand.

Er nahm die Schultern seiner Mutter mit beiden Händen und sah ihr unverwandt in die Augen, versuchte sie zu erreichen. Sie starrte ungläubig zurück und versuchte sich aus dem unangenehm starken Klammergriff zu befreien, doch Draco ließ es nicht zu, sie musste ihm zuhören.

„Ich will nicht, dass du leidest... das war nie meine Absicht. Aber ich lebe schon lange alleine, Mutter, und dein Versuch mich gefangen zu halten in deinem Leben... ich ertrage es nicht. Verstehst du es nicht? Das ist es, was mich forttreibt. Der Druck ist zu viel für mich, ich..."

Er wollte sie nicht wegstoßen, doch er musste es tun.

Als er seinen Griff lockerte, riss sie sich los und machte zwei Schritte zurück. Ihr Blick war eine Mischung aus Wut und Schmerz und Unverständnis. Es wirkte beängstigend im Schein ihres Zauberstabs vor dem scheinbar endlosen Dunkel des Saals.

„Ich wollte immer nur dein Bestes. Ich wollte, dass du es einmal gut hast, mit dem Stand und der Macht, die dir zusteht."

Sie reckte den Kopf in die Höhe. Dracos Mutter war eine stolze Frau und sie war stolz auf das, was sie ihrem Sohn bieten konnte. Der Satz klang für Draco beängstigend hohl und auswendig gelernt.

Die Erkenntnis, die ihn einholte, traf ihn schnell und hart und als er es sagte – nur leise, so dass Narzissa es kaum hören konnte – wusste er, dass es wahr war: „Ich wäre ohne all dies glücklicher gewesen."

„Was sagst du?"

Er hatte ihre Welt zerstört. _Es tut mir Leid. _

Als er weitersprach wusste er, dass er zum Todesstoß ansetzte und sein Herz blutete bei dem Gedanken, doch sie verdiente die Wahrheit, brauchte sie.

„Aber jetzt kann ich nicht mehr glücklich sein, da ich mir immer meiner Unzulänglichkeiten bewusst sein werde... dass ich euch ein schlechter Sohn war."

Er hatte es tatsächlich ausgesprochen, hatte es zugegeben. Es war ein Schock, auch für Draco selbst.

„Draco."

Seine Mutter begann zu schluchzen und er nahm sie in den Arm. Er wusste, dass sie innerlich Schuldgefühle hatte, so wie er, doch ebenso wusste er, dass sie sich niemals bei einander entschuldigen würden. Das lag nicht in ihrer Natur.

Die Tür flog auf und Mutter und Sohn sprangen auseinander. Das Licht ging an, als habe jemand einen versteckten Schalter umgelegt. Draco fühlte sich ertappt. Lord Voldemort glitt in den Raum, seine riesige Schlange, Nagini, um die Schultern. Bellatrix folgte ihm, ihr Gesicht versteinert, kein böses Lächeln lag auf den Lippen seiner Tante, kein Schimmer des Wahnsinns war in ihren Augen. Draco gefror das Blut in den Adern. Bellatrix schien nüchtern, gewappnet für das schlimmste. Er hätte nie geglaubt sie so zu sehen. Sie blieb neben der Tür stehen, kein Zauberstab lag in ihrer Hand. Ihr folgten Rudolfus und Rabastan.

Nagini zischte laut und Draco riss den Blick von seiner Tante. Voldemort, im Gegensatz zu seiner Dienerin, lächelte ein humorloses Lächeln.

„Narzissa, ich habe dir nicht erlaubt herzukommen."

Es war eine Drohung und Dracos Mutter fiel sofort auf die Knie, den Kopf gesenkt.

„Verzeiht mir, mein Lord. Ich... ich konnte nicht anders. Er ist doch mein Sohn. Ich wusste nicht, dass es euch verärgern würde."

Ihre Stimme bebte mit berechtigter Furcht.

„Ach nein?", fragte der Lord in seiner unschuldigsten – und damit fürchterlichsten Stimme. „Nun weißt du es. _Crucio_!"

Draco konnte nicht hinsehen, als seine Mutter schreiend und sich windend zu Boden ging. Er war nur froh, dass der Lord seine Aufmerksamkeit bald etwas anderem zuwandte... ihm.

„Draco... ich weiß, dass du mir nichts verraten wirst, egal wie sehr ich dich foltere oder wie lange ich versuche es aus dir herauszuzwingen. Daher werde ich das nicht länger versuchen."

Dracos Kopf schnappte trotz schmerzenden Nackenmuskeln in Sekundenschnelle nach oben.

_Bei Merlins rosa Unterwäsche, habe ich doch schon den Verstand verloren oder hat Voldemort einmal zu oft dem Wahnsinn gefrönt? _

„Stattdessen habe ich einen schnelleren und einfacheren Weg gefunden."

Dracos Brustkorb schnürte sich zu, sein Atem wurde schnell und flach. Was hatte Voldemort vor?

_Oh Gott. _

„Crucio!"

Erneut wand sich Narzissa Malfoy unter den Schmerzen des Cruciatus-Fluches.

„Sag mir, was ich wissen will, oder sie stirbt."

Dracos Augen wurden weit und der eben noch viel zu schnell gehende Atem stand still.

_Er blufft nicht. Der Dunkle Lord blufft nie. Er wird Mutter töten... oh Gott. _

Draco war versteinert. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte sie nicht für seine Fehler sterben lassen? Die Informationen die er hatte, schadeten letztendlich nur ihm selbst.

Dracos zögern war für Voldemort wohl zu lange.

„_Sectumsempra!"_

„Nein!"

Draco und seine Mutter schrieen gemeinsam auf, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab wie eine Peitsche über Narcissas Schulter fahren ließ. Ein tiefer Schnitt erschien vom Schlüsselbein über die Achsel bis zum Ellenbogen und lebendiges rotes Blut strömte in zu großer Menge über ihre schwarzen Roben und bildete eine Lache am Boden.

Draco sah hilfesuchend zu Bellatrix, die noch immer mit teilnahmslosem kaltem Blick neben der Tür stand, flankiert von ihrem Mann und Schwager. Daher war seine Tante so untypisch still und hart. Ihre Schwester würde sterben.

_Das darf ich nicht zulassen. Ich kann es nicht zulassen. _

„Sie wird sterben Draco...", zischte Voldemort und Nagini glitt langsam von seiner Schulter zu Boden und auf Narzissa zu.

„Nein!"

Draco sprang vor und warf sich vor seine zitternde und langsam blasser werdende Mutter. Seine Knie rutschten auf dem dickflüssigen, roten Blut. Draco hatte nie gedacht, dass Blut solch eine intensive Farbe haben konnte. Nagini zischte ihn an, doch er wich nicht zurück.

„Ich gebe dir was du willst!"

Der Satz war aus seinem Mund ehe er noch einmal darüber nachdenken konnte. Doch er meinte es. Seine Entschlossenheit war verflogen, sie war in dem Moment gestorben als es nicht mehr nur um sein Leben ging.

Ohne einen Moment zu verschwenden schwang Voldemort seinen Zauberstab. Draco hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so schwer war sich nicht zu wehren. Er fühlte wie Voldemort in seinen Geist eindrang und kämpfte mit dem Instinkt sich zu schützen. Er biss sich auf die Wange bis er Blut schmeckte und sah vor sich all die Bilder der vergangenen Wochen: Das Portrait, den Zusammenstoß mit Harry, den Zwischenfall nach dem er in der Krankenstation aufwachte, Dumbledores Erklärungen, der heilende Schnitt an seiner Hand, die Besucher vom Ministerium...

Kurz vor der Stelle, als sie zu den Treffen mit Harry kamen beendete Draco die Verbindung. Voldemort hatte was er brauchte. Diese Erinnerungen gehörten nur Draco. Er kippte orientierungslos nach vorne, als der Eindringling aus seinem Geist verschwand. Sein Kopf hämmerte und ihm war übel. Er fing sich gerade noch mit den Armen ab und spürte das warme Blut seiner Mutter unter den Fingern. Er musste würgen, doch es kam nichts hoch, da er schon lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord schien eine Weile seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Harry Potter. Warum kommt immer alles zurück zu Harry Potter?"

Draco antwortete nicht, ebenso wie kein anderer der Anwesenden antwortete.

„Draco, warum hast du dich so gequält, wenn deine Informationen so _**sinnlos**_waren?"

Wenn Draco zuvor dachte Voldemort sei zornig, so musste er sich eingestehen, dass er den Dunklen Lord noch nie zuvor wirklich erzürnt gesehen hatte... bis jetzt. Die Erkenntnis, dass Dracos Errungenschaft ihm nicht den geringsten Nutzen brachte, dass er sie nicht einmal nachahmen konnte, weil es nur ein dummer Unfall gewesen war, ließ einen Orkan im Raum losbrechen. Es wurde eiskalt und ein Wind pfiff so schneidend durch den Saal, als könne er Fleisch von Knochen trennen.

„Du hast mich für dumm verkauft Draco! Dafür wirst du büßen."

Draco wappnete sich auf die volle Wut des Dunklen Lords.

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

Draco presste die Augen aufeinander und wartete auf den nunmehr so bekannten Schmerz... doch er kam nicht. Nach einem Moment öffnete Draco sie Augen und entließ einen Schrei, der jeden Werwolf in die Flucht geschlagen hätte.

Narzissa lag tot am Boden. Ihr Köper durchtränkt mit dem roten Blut aus der Fluchwunde, ihre Augen kalt und starr und leer starrten Draco an. Eine ewige Anklage an ihren Sohn, ihren Mörder...

... to be continued ...

Following: „l'addition"

Titel: „guerre des morts" Krieg der Toten

A/N: Das war ein sehr Draco-zentrisches Kapitel und es hatte keinen tieferliegenden Humor, wie manches der vorherigen Kaps. Das liegt wohl daran, dass es einfach nicht lustig war, was ich mich zu schreiben gezwungen sah. Ich wollte Cissy eigentlich nicht umbringen, aber es kam mir plötzlich als einzige logische Möglichkeit für sie vor. Sorry, Cissy. So muss sich JKR auch öfter fühlen.

P.S.: Wer hat alles schon den neuen HP gelesen? „The Deathly Hallows"... Ich werde es jetzt keinem spoilen, wirklich nicht. Nur soviel von mir: Ich habe nach dem ersten Kapitel echt gedacht „Oh Gott, JKR hat eindeutig zu viele Fanfics gelesen." Das ganze Buch ist, wie Cat so schön sagte, „Eine bessere Fanfic" und sie hat recht. Aber es ist geil, vor allem wenn man FFs mag! Hihihi


	10. l'addition

A/N: Wir gehen auf das Ende zu... sehr schnell. Ich habe tatsächlich den ersten Satz dieses Kapitels auf Englisch geschrieben nur um mich dann zu fragen, was an der ganzen Sache nicht stimmt. Gah!

Ach und sorry, dass es so lange dauerte, aber mein Laptop hatte einen Unfall und der Bildschirm ist komplett gebrochen und zersplittert und ich war froh, meine Festplatte noch retten zu können... sonst wären die ersten drei Seiten dieses Kaps futsch gewesen... Horror! – und ich habe grad 14tage vorher meine erste Sicherungskopie in meinem ganzen Leben gezogen, weil ich irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte... nur habe ich in der Zeit schon wieder viel neues geschrieben gehabt... seufz. Mein Ersatz-PC hat sich beim Beta-Finishing dann mehrmals aufgehängt und dann hats mir echt gereicht. Jetzt hab ich nen neuen PC, also kanns jetzt endlich weitergehen!

Anmerkung: Wie ich aus dem einen oder anderen (immer unglaublich heiß erwarteten und hoch geschätzten!!!) Kommi heraus las, ist wohl ein kleines Missverständnis aufgetreten, was Cissys Tod angeht. Ich will nur sagen, dass sie sich NICHT für ihn geopfert hat, also vor den Fluch geworfen oder sonst was. Voldemort wollte sie und nicht Draco töten. Das war seine Strafe für Dray. Er sieht nur nicht, wie Voldi den AK auf Cissa wirft, weil er die Augen zu hat... Sie hätte sich gar nicht für ihn opfern können, weil sie ja schon verletzt am Boden lag. Zudem wäre das zu Potter-esque geworden.

Previously// Narcissa lag tot am Boden. Ihr Köper durchtränkt mit dem roten Blut aus der Fluchwunde, ihre Augen kalt und starr und leer starrten Draco an. Eine ewige Anklage an ihren Sohn, ihren Mörder... //

_**Kapitel 10: l'addition**_

Der Schrei, den Draco ausstieß, ließ Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er fiel unkontrolliert vorn über um auf allen vieren zum toten Körper seiner Mutter zu rutschen, die blassen Hände und die zuvor makellosen Roben getränkt in Blut. Er wand seinen Blick nicht von dem reglosen Körper, schien seine Peiniger vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Das Entsetzen und der Schmerz standen in sein noch junges Gesicht geschrieben, dessen Augen groß und verängstigt waren...

Harry keuchte vor Schmerz. Er lag in Dumbledores Büro halb auf dem Boden halb auf einen Stuhl gelehnt. Die Vision hatte ihn überrascht. Er hatte Voldemorts unglaublichen Triumph gespürt, dann seine Wut über die Wertlosigkeit seiner Entdeckung und letztendlich die Zufriedenheit mit dem Leid und der Grausamkeit, die er als Bestrafung ersonnen hatte. Es hatte Harrys Knie zum nachgeben gezwungen, als er im Geiste den Tod Narcissa Malfoys aus der Perspektive ihres Mörders sah.

_Oh Gott! Draco, es tut mir Leid! Bitte... Ihm darf nichts geschehen! _

„Nein!"

Er konnte den Schrei, der sich in seiner eigenen Kehle formte, der für Narcissa, aber vor allem für Draco flehte, nicht unterdrücken. Er wand sich am Boden, die Handwurzel an die brennende Narbe auf seiner Stirn gedrückt, als eine überraschend starke Hand sich um seinen Arm schloss.

„Harry, was hast du gesehen? Was geht da vor sich?"

Er hatte geglaubt, der Direktor wäre noch immer gegen Harrys Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord, doch Dumbledore schien gerade wichtigere Dinge im Kopf zu haben.

„Er... Er weiß alles. Über Draco und das Bild und... einfach alles."

Harry musste einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen, um sich von den furchtbaren Bildern zu befreien.

„Dann sind meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr geworden."

Dumbledore erhob sich und ging mit wenigen langen Schritten zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, um Anweisungen an die Portraits ehemaliger Schulleiter zu richten, doch Harry hörte dem nicht zu.

Er war überrannt von seinen Gefühlen: Der Wut auf das Ministerium, dem Zorn gegen Voldemort, dem Entsetzen über Narcissa und der Verzweiflung und blanken Panik um Dracos Sicherheit.

„Sie ist tot", sagte Harry in einem Unterton zu sich selbst, als müsse er es sich erst selbst bestätigen, um es wahr werden zu lassen.

„Wie bitte Harry?"

Dumbledore hatte in seinem Tun innegehalten und sah ihn mit ungewöhnlich ernstem Gesicht an. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

Er musste schlucken, um seine plötzlich trockene Stimme zum arbeiten zu bringen.

„Sie ist tot, Narcissa Malfoy. Er... er hat sie umgebracht, um Draco zu bestrafen, weil... weil er nicht sterben konnte."

„Du mein Güte!"

Plötzlich war Harrys Zunge wie gelöst und die Worte brachen aus ihm heraus, als müsse er das Geschehene teilen, um es ertragen zu können.

„Draco wollte ihm nichts verraten und da hat er gedroht seine Mutter zu töten... Er hat sie schwer verletzt. Als Draco ihm gab was er wollte, hat er sie trotzdem getötet. Nun... Nun hat er freie Hand Draco in den Wahnsinn zu quälen."

Harrys Stimme brach am Ende. Die Worte klangen wie Schreie in der Stille der Nacht, obwohl er seine Stimme nicht gehoben hatte.

„Wir müssen ihn finden und es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten dafür."

Dumbledores Worte waren entschlossen und Harry wagte es daraus Hoffnung zu schöpfen.

„Und die wären?"

_Bitte lass sie gut sein! _

„Das Bild und..."

Draco war bedeckt vom Blut seiner Mutter. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so viel Blut besitzen? Es hatte sich in seine Robe gesaugt und auf seine Haut gelegt. Voldemort, Bellatrix und die anderen waren fort. Sie hatten mit seinem Entsetzen alleingelassen, nicht aus Mitleid oder anstand, sondern aus Grausamkeit. Draco kniete neben seiner toten Mutter und blickte in ihre erstarrten Augen.

_Dies kann sie mir niemals verzeihen... wie auch? Ich werde es mir selbst nie verzeihen können. Wie konnte ich denn nur so dumm sein zu glauben, dass ich dem Dunklen Lord verweigern könnte, was er will? _

Draco wollte sich selbst ohrfeigen für seine Naivität. Es war töricht gewesen und das für seine Mutter tödlich. Er war egoistisch gewesen, hatte nur an seine eigene Gesundheit gedacht und das wo er doch nicht sterben konnte! Nun hatte er seine Mutter verloren und würde seine Gesundheit auch nicht mehr lange behalten.

_Wenigstens trifft es jetzt nur noch dich. Wen sollte Voldemort denn noch gegen dich einsetzen sollen... Dun bist vollkommen allein. _

Der Gedanke an Harry schob sich in seinen Geist und er musste schlucken. Tränen quollen in seine bereits verquollenen Augen.

_Es ist besser, dass er nichts hiervon weiß. Von mir wird nichts mehr übrig sein, bis man merkt, was schief lief. Dann ist Harry außer Gefahr meinetwegen zu leiden. Als ob er nicht schon genug leiden muss. _

Draco zog die Beine an die Brust, die Robe vollgesaugt mit Blut klebte an seinen Gliedern. Er wischte sich mit der Hand übers tränenverschmierte Gesicht und musste würgen, als er merkte, dass er Blut darauf verteilt hatte. Er drehte sich weg und spie saure Galle auf den Boden. Nach einer Weile sah er auf und sah noch immer dieselben Schrecken, wie zuvor.

_Du Idiot, als würde es einfach so verschwinden! _

Wo er sich zuvor so innig ein Licht herbei gewünscht hatte, da verzweifelte er nun an der grausamen Helligkeit, die ihn verspottete und ihn zwang die Bilder seiner Albträume ohne Hoffnung auf Erwachen zu betrachten. Er starrte zu Boden und sah seine eigene weiße Hand neben sich liegen, verschmiert mit Blut, das langsam von lebendigem rot zu einem dunkleren kranken braun wechselte. Er konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen, konnte die Selbstekel nicht aushalten, dass er nicht nur seinen Körper sondern auch seine Seele besudelt hatte mit ihrem Blut.

Er kam taumelnd auf die Füße, rutschte beinahe auf dem feuchten glitschigen Boden aus. Er bewegte sich von seiner Mutter fort, konnte sie nicht länger ansehen ob seiner Scham für ihr Blut, das an ihm klebte. Er fühlte wieder Übelkeit, musste es loswerden. Er zog an seinen Roben, riss Knöpfe ab um sie nicht öffnen zu müssen und schob sich die durch all die Flüssigkeit abartig schwer wirkende Bekleidung vom Leib gefolgt von seinen Hosen, dem Hemd und den vollgebluteten Schuhen und Strümpfen. Nach wenigen Minuten war er nur noch mit seinen Shorts bekleidet, die erstaunlicherweise unbefleckt waren.

Ein eiskalter Schauer überkam ihn, doch nicht wegen der Kälte, die sich bereits in seine Knochen nistete. Als er an sich herabsah, waren seine Beine und Arme und dem, Gefühl nach auch sein Gesicht noch immer mit verschmiertem Blut verkrustet. Er begann wie verrückt daran zu reiben, doch es war hartnäckig und er kam nicht weit. Die abgeworfenen Roben wurden nach den wenigen sauberen Stellen durchsucht um mit diesen die Flecken wegzureiben, erfolglos. In seiner Verzweiflung spuckte Draco auf seine Knie um mit der Flüssigkeit das Blut abzuwaschen, doch es half nichts.

Er wusste nicht mehr wie lange er schon versuchte sich reinzuwaschen, doch von der grausamen Natur die Befreiung von seinen Sünden verwehrt bekam, ehe er sich in der entferntesten Ecke des Saales zusammenkauerte, den Kopf zwischen den angezogenen Knien und die Arme über dem Scheitel gefaltet und versuchte die Welt und ihre erbarmungslosen Bilder des Schreckens auszusperren... Wenigstens für eine Weile.

Hermine stürmte die Treppen hinauf und in Dumbledores Büro in dem Moment, als ihr Zutritt gewährt wurde. Sie warf Harry beinahe zu Boden, als die ihn mit einer unglaublich festen Umarmung begrüßte, die Hagrid alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Sie trug nur ihren schweren Reiseumhang über dem dunkelblauen Pyjama.

„Oh Harry, was ist denn bloß passiert?"

Ihre Augen waren groß und zeigten eine Angst, die Harry sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte.

_Nun ja, es ist ja auch nicht wirklich beruhigend, wenn sie mitten in der Nacht von Ron wie bei einem Katastrophenalarm geweckt wird. __Oh... à propos Ron. _

Er legte Hermine eine feste Hand auf die Schulter und sah an ihr vorbei auf seinen besten Freund. Ron sah aus, als habe Snape ihm gerade seine heimliche Affäre mit McGonagall gestanden. Der Rotschopf hatte einen leicht paranoiden Schimmer in den irritiert zusammengekniffenen Augen und scharrte nervös mit den Füßen auf dem Boden, während er seine Hände tief in den Hosentaschen seiner zu weiten Jogginghose vergrub. Er schien sich absolut unwohl zu fühlen und nicht sicher zu sein ob man ihn wirklich dahaben wollte.

_Oh Mann, Ron hat ja keine Ahnung..._ _und trotzdem hat er Hermione – Gott weiß wie – aus dem Schlafsaal geholt. _

Harry zweifelte einen Moment daran, ob er Ron wirklich einweihen sollte, immerhin würde ihn das sicher einmal zum Mond und zurück schocken... Doch dann ohrfeigte er sich innerlich selbst. Er würde Ron nicht ausschließen nachdem er ihm seit Jahren nur Freundschaft und Loyalität geschenkt hatte. Das hatte er sich verdient. Doch er hatte nicht viel Zeit zum erklären.

Harry gab Hermine, die noch immer die Stirn in Falten warf, um ihm zu zeigen, wie unzufrieden sie mit der absoluten Erklärungsnot war, einen bedeutsamen Blick -_ Wow, seit wann kannst du bedeutsame Blicke verteilen, Harry? - _und als diese daraufhin einen Schritt von ihm fort tat, ging er hinüber zu Ron.

„Danke, Ron. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie du es gemacht hast, aber danke."

Er klopfte seinen rothaarigen Freund auf die Schulter und wappnete sich der Dinge, die da kamen.

Und sie kamen, natürlich, so wie er sie erwartet hatte.

„Was ist denn los Harry? Wieso machst du so ein Aufhebens mitten in der Nacht?"

Er sah beunruhigt aus, ebenso wie Hermine, die jedoch ein verständnisvolles und irritierend beängstigtes Flackern in den Augen hatte.

„Es... Es ist kompliziert Ron. Die Geschichte ist länger, als die Zeit, die wir jetzt haben. Nur soviel: Draco Malfoy ist ein Gefangener Voldemorts, weil das Ministerium ihn dazu gezwungen hat für sie ein Spion unter den Todessern zu werden. Aber er ist aufgeflogen und jetzt ist er in größter Gefahr."

Er ratterte dies runter wie ein Roboter. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen es langsamer oder verständlicher zu sagen, da es ihn bereits schmerzte es überhaupt sagen zu müssen. Der entsetzte Aufschrei Hermines als sie die schreckliche Entwicklung erfuhr, half auch nicht wirklich. Harry hatte ihr nicht von Dracos ‚Mission' erzählt.

„W...w-was?", stammelte Ron und sah von Hermine zu Harry, als würde einer von ihnen anfangen zu lachen, weil er darauf reinfiel.

„Malfoy? Aber er ist ein fieses kleines Arschloch, der seinen Meister doch niemals verraten würde."

Harry war dankbar als Hermione sich einschaltete.

„Draco, ist kein Todesser... zumindest war er noch keiner... und er ist in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so ein unerträglicher Mistkerl gewesen, wie zuvor."

Harry nickte zustimmend und nutzte die Pause, in der Ron mit dem Mund lautlos das Wort „Draco" formte, als könne er es nicht einmal aussprechen.

„Draco ist nicht so, wie wir immer dachten. Er wollte gar kein Todesser werden."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Ron hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden.

Harry schluckte einmal ob dem, was er nun sagen musste, wenn er Draco kein Unrecht tun und Ron nicht belügen wollte.

„Er ist mein Freund Ron..."

Auf Rons betrogenen Blick hin blickte Harry zu Boden und fügte hinzu: „Nicht so wie ihr beide... ich meine wir sind nicht die besten Kumpels oder so, aber ich kenne ihn und-" Er holte einmal tief Luft. „Er bedeutet mir etwas."

Harry war überrascht, als er wieder hochblickte, Hermine lächeln zu sehen. Doch noch viel überraschter war er, da Ron keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, nur einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte und unerwartet verständnisvoll nickte. Harry hätte ihn in diesem Moment am liebsten geküsst. Er war eben doch sein bester Freund.

Doch dies wurde – glücklicherweise – verhindert, als plötzlich ein lautes Pochen an der Tür erschallte und das erste Mal seit langem Dumbledore seine Position als Einrichtungsgegenstand in seinem eigenen Büro verließ.

_Er kann die Imitation einer Stehlampe erstaunlich gut für einen Schulleiter... _

Dumbledore durchquerte mit drei lange Schritten das Büro, um die Neuankömmlinge zu empfangen... Es waren zwei Ministeriumsbeamte. Einer war Nymphadora Tonks, die Harry keck zuzwinkerte, der andere ein Unaussprechlicher, den Harry nicht kannte und wenn er ihn sich so anschaute auch nicht kennen wollte, zumal dieser etwas hinter sich herschweben ließ, das von Harry unfehlbar als sein Malfoy-Portrait unter einem schwarzen Tuch identifiziert wurde.

Harry hörte nicht zu, als der Mann sich vorstellte, er spürte nur die bloße Wut in sich hoch kochen, als er daran dachte, dass sie Draco erpresst hatten.

_Auch wenn er sich nicht wehren wollte, sondern unbedingt den Held spielen musste und das Richtige tun... Warum muss das Richtige immer auch das Dümmste und das Gefährlichste sein? _

Dumbledore ließ den Mann das Bild abstellen und dann zurücktreten. Mit einem Schwung von Dumbledores Zauberstab verschwand das schwarze Tuch und die kleine Gruppe sah sich einer Lebensechten Darstellung Draco Malfoys gegenüber, der gegen das plötzliche Licht anblinzelte und recht missgestimmt dreinschaute.

Dumbledore blickte interessiert auf Harrys Werk.

„Was genau hat das Ministerium denn in den letzten Wochen an Neuem herausgefunden? Oder waren sie komplett untätig?"

Der namenlose Unaussprechliche sah unaussprechlich empört aus, ob dieser dreisten Unterstellung.

„Wir haben jede uns bekannte Untersuchung mit dem Objekt durchgeführt und haben einige neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen. Unter anderem sind wir zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass der Zauber, die auf Mister Malfoy liegt, wohl am ehesten durch einfachen Augenkontakt mit seinem zweidimensionalen Abbild wieder gelöst wird. Er muss sich das Bild also nur ansehen, um wieder ein normales Leben zu führen."

Harrys Wut explodierte.

„Das heißt hätte das Ministerium das Bild nicht sofort beschlagnahmt, so wäre all das nicht passiert, weil Draco es sich nur hätte ansehen müssen, um nicht mehr unsterblich zu sein?"

Er schrie fast und hörte daher Rons „Unsterblich?" nur mit dem hintersten Winkel seines Verstands.

Der Unaussprechliche sah sichtlich unangenehm berührt aus, das sogar Tonks ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zuschoss.

„Wisst ihr, es ist wirklich schlechter Umgang über jemanden in der dritten Person zu sprechen, wenn er im Raum ist, auch wenn dieser jemand ein Bild ist", schnitt Malfoys Stimme leicht gelangweilt und gleichzeitig hochgradig genervt durch die Unterhaltung. Harry konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen das Bild mit Draco zu benennen, da er nicht Draco, sondern Malfoy gemalt hatte.

„Recht hat er", ertönte Phineas Nigellus von der anderen Wand. Harry verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Entschuldigen sie, Mister Malfoy."

Dumbledore hielt es wohl für am klügsten Konfrontationskurs zu vermeiden.

„Aber wir haben sie aus einem bestimmten Grund hier her geholt."

„Das habe ich mir schon denken können, als nicht mehr Unmengen an Zauberstab schwingenden Unaussprechlichen um mich herum standen."

Harry wurde unruhig. Sie hatten einen Grund hier zu sein und der war Draco zu retten und jeder Moment, den sie verloren konnte Draco seine geistige und seelische Gesundheit kosten. Es brach aus ihm heraus, ehe er darüber nachdachte.

„Draco ist bei Voldemort. Er wurde wegen deiner Existenz dazu gezwungen sich ihm als Spion anzuschließen und wurde enttarnt. Voldermort wird ihn in den Wahnsinn quälen, wenn wir ihn nicht finden. Er hat Narcissa bereits getötet! HILF UNS!"

Das letzte schrie er und musste fest schlucken um keine Tränen zu verlieren.

Malfoy sah ihn plötzlich erstaunlich nüchtern an.

„Wie?"

Dumbledore schaltete sich ein.

„Haben sie irgendeine Verbindung zu ihm? Eine Möglichkeit ihn zu finden?"

„Nein."

Harry fühlte sein Herz schmerzen, als er in Malfoys absolut pessimistisches Gesicht sah.

„Und wissen sie von einem Ort, wo eine Todesser-Einführungszeremonie stattfinden würde? Irgendetwas?"

„Nein. Ich war nie ein Todesser und keiner hätte mir so etwas anvertraut."

Harry spürte die pure Verzweiflung.

_Das war unsere letzte Chance Draco zu finden. _

„Nun, das war unsere vorletzte Chance Mister Malfoy zu finden."

Harry sah Dumbledore wie erstarrt an.

„Und was ist unsere letzte?"

„Lucius Malfoy... Ich werde wohl einen Abstecher nach Askaban machen müssen."

„WIR werden einen Abstecher nach Askaban machen müssen!", unterbrach Harry seinen Schulleiter.

„Harry, Askaban ist kein Ort für einen minderjährigen Zauberer."

„Das ist mir scheißegal, Professor. Wenn es eine Chance gibt Draco zu finden, dann werde ich nicht zurückstehen, egal, was sie sagen!!!"

So heftig hatte Harry schon seit langem nicht mehr reagiert und Dumbledore war sichtlich von seiner Entschlossenheit überrascht... positiv.

„In Ordnung Harry. Summerville, sie gehen zum Ministerium und besorgen uns eine Besuchererlaubnis für zwei Personen für Askaban. Sagen sie Bescheid, wenn sie sie haben und treffen sie uns dort."

„Aber Sir, ich wurde nur zur Begleitung des Artefakts abgestellt..."

„Hier geht es um das Leben eines siebzehjährigen Jungen, Summerville."

„Ja, Sir."

Harry musste dem Unaussprechlichen, Summerville, seinen Respekt aussprechen als dieser in den Kamin des Büros stieg und in grünen Flammen verschwand.

Dumbledore wandte sich vom Schreibtisch ab.

„Ich werde Professor Snape Beschied geben und ihm noch einige Anweisungen hinterlassen. Nymphadora, sei do gut und schick Harry zu mir, wenn Summerville sich meldet, ich werde außerhalb des Tors warten. Wir apparieren."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er schneller als sein Alter ihm zutrauen ließ, das Büro.

„Harry, ich halte Ausschau ..."

Überrascht und noch immer von der schnellen Entwicklung überrumpelt sah Harry Tonks an.

„Was? Warum?"

Er verstand nichts.

„Du willst das Bild, ich weiß es. Es ist nicht richtig jemandes Leben in der Hand zu halten, egal wer es tut."

Harry blickte auf das Malfoy-Portrait, das einzige Druckmittel des Ministeriums über Draco.

_Sie hat recht, ich will es haben, um Draco zu beschützen. _

„Warum willst du ihm helfen?"

Er zweifelte nicht an ihrer Aufrichtigkeit, doch sie hatte dennoch keinen Grund Draco zu helfen.

„Er ist mein Cousin und er wollte das Richtige tun, obwohl es die schwerere Entscheidung war. Das ist in dieser – meiner – Familie nicht wirklich üblich... Er hat sich etwas familiäre Unterstützung verdient." Sie lächelte traurig.

_Natürlich, Narcissa war ihre Tante und obwohl sie sich nicht mochten ist es dennoch hart zu hören, dass die Schwester deiner Mutter für ihren Sohn gestorben ist... _

Harry lächelte traurig zurück.

„Danke Tonks."

„Versteck es irgendwo. Ich warte hier auf Summerville. Du hast zehn Minuten."

„In Ordnung. Pass solange auf Ron und Hermine auf."

Er wusste sie brauchten keinen Schutz, aber er wollte dies alleine tun.

„Sicher."

Sie legte jedem seiner Freunde eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Harry war dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht in Frage stellten und nicht aufhielten, als er das Bild nahm und das Büro verließ. Er wusste wo er es verstecken würde. Er hechtete die Treppe hinunter und schlug die Richtung zum siebten Korridor ein... der Raum der Wünsche.

Bellatrix Lestrange hatte vor einer halben Stunde Dracos Gefängnis wieder betreten und sich seitdem nicht mehr bewegt. Nur ihre Augen flackerten von einem Punkt zum anderen. Ihr Zauberstab hing locker zwischen den Fingern ihrer rechter Hand. Draco war sich sicher sie war geschickt worden, um ihn zu foltern, doch sie tat es nicht. Alles was sie tat war Starren und Schweigen.

Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und ruhten, wie so oft zuvor, auf der Leiche ihrer Schwester.

Draco hielt es kaum aus, er wünschte sich, sie würde mit Flüchen um sich werfen oder schreien oder – so absurd sie Idee für Bellatrix auch war – weinen. Dieses Schweigen und Starren machte ihn verrückt, es war die ultimative Anklage, es war... Folter.

Lucius Malfoy befand sich in einer der hintersten und dunkelsten Zellen Askabans. Die Wachen waren der festen Überzeugung er habe schon vor langem den Verstand verloren. Doch Harry war sich dessen nicht so sicher. Seine Augen schienen zu wachsam, auch wenn er keine Bewegung und kein Zeichen des Erkennens von sich gab.

Harry hatte gehofft Askaban niemals von innen sehen zu müssen. Die unbarmherzige Kälte, die mit den Dementoren das Gefängnis durchstreifte, ließ ihn erschauern. Er hörte das Gemurmel und das Stöhnen der leidenden und geisteskranken Insassen und es machte ihn krank zu wissen, dass Sirius hier ebenso eingekerkert gewesen war, wie ein verstörter Tiger in einem zu kleinen Käfig.

Lucius Malfoy hatte jedoch eine ganz andere Aura, er schien ein Stein zu sein. Eine dieser alten griechischen Statuen, die Jahrhunderte überdauern konnten in Feuchtigkeit und Kälte (und) nur einen dünnen Film an Kondenswasser und Moos aufbauten. Nichts, das eine Bürste und etwas Wasser nicht entfernen konnten. Harry starrte in die Zelle, auf Malfoys blasses Gesicht und sein wirres blondes Haar, sowie die kalten grauen Augen, die alles andere als Wahnsinn für Harry ausstrahlten. Es waren Dracos Augen und wieder nicht. Die Farbe war exakt gleich, jedoch der Ausdruck hätte nicht weiter von einander entfernt sein können. Harry fragte sich, ob es bei ihm dasselbe war. Hatte er von seiner Mutter nur die Farbe aber nicht die Seele geerbt? Er wollte dies gar nicht in Betracht ziehen.

Dankbar registrierte er Dumbledore, der offenbar keine Zeit verlieren wollte. Der Professor räusperte sich laut und sah Lucius Malfoy über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg an. Die grauen Augen fuhren blitzschnell nach oben.

_Malfoys Vater ist keineswegs wahnsinnig. _

„Mister Malfoy, ich habe die traurige Pflicht ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ihre Frau, Narcissa Malfoy zu früherer Stunde heute Nacht verstorben ist."

Dumbledore war ungewohnt ernst. Seinem Auge fehlte der übliche Schelm.

Malfoy seinerseits bewegte sich das erste Mal bei ihrem Besuch. Er war in Windeseile an den Gitterstäben und blitzte Dumbledore bösartig an.

„Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Mister Malfoy", Dumbledore schien sich sicher, dass seine Worte sehr wohl gehört worden waren.

„Wie?"

Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch Harry kam nicht umher die Bedrohung in der Stimme des Gefangenen zu hören, als würde Malfoy bei jedem falschen Wort versuchen durch die Gitterstäbe zu springen.

„Voldemort hat sie getötet."

Dumbledore nahm seinen Blick nicht von seinem Gegenüber.

„Was?"

Lucius schien verwirrt, doch auch ein Schatten von Furcht stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Der dunkle Lord hat keinen Grund sie zu töten. Sie..."

Er brach ab, unwillig die Verstrickung seiner Frau mit den Todessern weiter zu bestätigen.

„Er hatte keinen Grund. Bis heute", korrigierte Dumbledore vorsichtig.

„Was habt ihr getan?"

Lucius Stimme wurde lauter und klang unangenehm rau.

„Welchen Grund hat er gehabt?"

Dumbledore schenkte ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick.

„Es war eine Strafe für ihren Sohn, Draco. Er hatte seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt und als Narcissa ihn in Schutz nahm, (so) wurde sie sein Druckmittel gegen ihren Sohn... und zuletzt eine Strafe."

„Draco?"

Lucius Atem beschleunigte sich sichtlich.

„Was hat er getan? Lebt er noch?"

Dumbledore löste das erste Mal seinen Blick von Lucius und sah zu Boden.

„Er lebt noch. Doch Voldemort hält ihn gefangen."

„Das macht keinen Sinn."

Malfoy schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Harry konnte nicht länger still halten. Sie vergeudeten wertvolle Zeit. Zeit, die Draco nicht hatte.

„Es gibt viel über Draco, was sie nicht wissen."

Malfoy fuhr herum und starrte Harry an, als habe er ihn beleidigt, doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren. „Es gab einen Unfall. Draco hat einige seiner... Na a, Eigenschaften mit einem Bild vertauscht und kann nicht mehr sterben. Daher konnte Voldemort ihn nicht töten."

Malfoy starrte ihn an als sei er nicht von dieser Welt.

„Du lügst, Potter. Draco hätte dem Lord nie einen Grund gegeben…"

„Er hat ihm nicht davon erzählt, das war schon genug um Voldemort es versuchen zu lassen... Außerdem wollte er kein Todesser werden. Er wurde vom Ministerium dazu gezwungen und... alles ging schief."

Harry sah die reine Wut in Malfoys Augen. Er wusste nur nicht ob seine Wut dem Ministerium oder Draco galt.

„Helfen sie uns, Mister Malfoy. Wir müssen wissen wo die Einweihungszeremonien stattfinden."

Malfoy wand sich ab und fasste mit beiden Händen tief in seinen Blonden Schopf.

„Dummes Kind! Wie konnte er nur so DUMM sein! Verrat! Er hätte es besser wissen müssen!"

Jedes Wort war giftig wie ein Fluch und Harrys Hoffnungen schwanden.

„Bitte! Wir haben keine Zeit."

Blitzschnell fuhr Malfoy herum und starrte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Woher wisst ihr das? Ihr könnt das gar nicht wissen! Potter, du lügst! Draco würde uns nicht verraten!"

Harry starrte ihn entsetzt an, doch Dumbledore sprang in die Presche.

„Harry hat, wie sie wissen, eine Verbindung zu Voldemort. Er hat es alles mit eigenen Augen gesehen."

„Lügner!", spie Malfoy. Harry kam nicht umher es als eine Tat purer Verzweiflung zu sehen. Malfoy klammerte sich an den letzten Strohhalm, der seine Frau noch am Leben und seinen Sohn nicht in größter Gefahr ließ.

„Wir können es beweisen!"

Harry starrte Dumbledore an, ebenso wie Lucius. Doch der Professor zwinkerte nur einmal und zog dann aus seiner Umhangtasche etwas kleines Schwarzes und legte es in die Zelle. Ein Schwung seines Zauberstabes und das Denkarium aus seinem Büro stand auf dem kalten Steinboden Askabans.

„Harry wärst du so freundlich deine Vision zur Verfügung zu stellen?"

Bellatrix starrte noch immer und Draco spürte, wie sein Blick ebenfalls wieder zu seiner toten Mutter gezogen wurde. Sie sah so verletzlich aus. Draco konnte es nicht ertragen, dass irgendjemand sie so sah, sich so an sie erinnerte. Das hatte sie nicht verdient.

_Ich muss etwas tun. Bellatrix, muss aufhören! _

„Bellatrix, starr sie nicht so an. Sie ist tot. Er hat sie umgebracht und du hast nur zugesehen. Du hast nichts getan. Du hast nicht das Recht sie so anzusehen!"

_Ebenso wenig wie ich! _

Niemand hatte in Dracos Augen das Recht.

Endlich, nach über einer Stunde – oder waren es zwei? – löste sich Bellatrix aus ihrer Starre und Draco atmete auf. Noch eine Minute länger und er hätte geschrieen.

Draco schrie. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sein Gehirn es verarbeitete, dass er derjenige war, der diesen schrecklichen Schrei ausstieß und einige weitere um zu registrieren, dass es die unsäglichen Schmerzen waren, die ihn zu diesem Schrei verleiteten und seinen Körper unkontrolliert zucken ließen.

„DU hast sie getötet!", kreischte seine Tante über seine eigenen Schreie. „Deinetwegen war sie blind für den Zorn unseres Meisters! Seinetwegen ist sie gestorben!"

Bellatrix löste den Fluch trat zu Draco heran, um ihn an den Haaren in den Stand zu ziehen und im ihren Zauberstab an die Kehle zu drücken.

„Es war der schwärzeste Tag in Cissys Leben als sie dich geboren hat, Verräter!"

Draco schlug auf dem kalten Boden auf. Er zuckte und wand sich unter Schmerzen.

_Sie hat Recht und bald ist es vorbei! _

Er begann seinen Schreien Worte einzuverleiben, Bellatrix anzustacheln und zu ermutigen. Bald war es vorbei.

„Danke, Lucius."

Dumbledore nickte dem Gefangenen einmal zu und wandte ich zum Gehen. Harry starrte Malfoy noch einmal an. Dieser sah zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wie ein gebrochener Mann aus. Als er aus dem Denkarium aufgestiegen war, hatte sein Gesicht reinen Horror und Entsetzen, Trauer und Leid gezeigt. Ohne seinen Blick zu ihnen zu heben hatte er den Ort der Einführungsrituale genannt. Nun schien er sie nicht einmal mehr wahrzunehmen.

„Wir werden ihn retten."

Harry konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihm dies zu versichern.

_Du willst dir doch nur selbst Mut machen. _

Dracos Vater schien ihn nicht zu hören.

Lucius Malfoy würde nie wieder sprechen.

„Komm schon Bellatrix! Ist das etwa das Beste, was du zu bieten hast? Und du willst die grausamste Foltermeisterin sein, die Voldemort zu bieten hat? Das ist armselig!", brüllte Draco, seine Stimme rau und heiser von seinen zahllosen Schreien. Bellatrix schwitzte vor Anstrengung und Draco spürte bereits seit geraumer Zeit seine Fingerspitzen und seine Zungenspitze nicht mehr, doch es war ihm egal. Jetzt war alles egal, doch er würde Bellatrix den Horrortrip ihres Lebens verpassen. Sie würde nie wieder jemanden foltern können, ohne seinen Hohn zu hören.

_Wie schmeckt dir das Bellatrix? Das ist für den Tod meiner Mutter! Wie konntest du nur so zusehen? _

„Na los, Tante Bella! Gibst du etwa schon auf? Hat Askaban dir die Zähne gezogen und die Krallen gestutzt? Du bist eine Witzfigur, Bellatrix! Du..."

_!!PANG!!_

Wie von einem Orkan getroffen wurde die Tür aus ihren Angeln gerissen und schlug Bellatrix mit voller Wucht in den Rücken. Sie wurde zu Boden gerissen und blieb reglos unter dem Holzschutt liegen, der einst den Eingang des Raumes gestellt hatte.

„Draco!"

Draco war sich sicher er halluzinierte, als Harry in den Raum stürzte. Bellatrix hatte ihn wirklich in den Wahnsinn getrieben!

... to be continued ...

Titel: "l'addition" die Rechung (in diesem Fall wohl eher Abrechnung…)

A/N: JA, er ist gekommen! Seid ihr nun zufrieden? Draco ist gerettet... vorerst. Das nächste Kapitel ist das LETZTE. Freut euch drauf. Bis bald, Birdie alle abknutscht


	11. le dernier chapitre

A/N: Vor 4 Jahren habe ich diese Story angefangen. Endlich hat sie ein Ende. Ich habe keine gute Ausrede warum ich so lange gebraucht habe. Inzwischen schreibe ich Englisch und habe auch ein neues Fandom gefunden... Vielleicht ist das nicht meine letzte HP Fic, doch es wird wohl die letzte auf Deutsch sein. *hugs*

Previously: _/„Draco!"_

_Draco war sich sicher, dass er halluzinierte, als Harry in den Raum stürzte. Bellatrix hatte ihn wirklich in den Wahnsinn getrieben!/_

**Kapitel 10:**_** le dernier chapitre**_

„Draco!" Harry flog geradezu in den Raum aus dem er Dracos Schreie gehört hatte. Er sah Bellatrix Lestrange bewusstlos am Boden liegen und legte einen Fesselzauber auf sie, nur um sicher zu gehen. Als er aufsah, meinte er sein Herz gefrieren zu spüren, als es für einen Schlag aussetzte. Die Szenerie vor ihm war das Grausamste, das Harry je gesehen hatte. Draco kauerte auf dem Steinboden nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, zitternd und nur mit einem Paar Shorts bekleidet. Seine blasse Haut war stellenweise verkrustet mit dunklem, halb geronnenem Blut. Harry stürzte zu ihm ohne nach weiteren Angreifern Ausschau zu halten. Es war ihm egal.

Draco starrte ihn wortlos an. Seine Augen waren rot unterlaufen und Harry war sich nicht sicher, dass Draco ihn noch erkannte.

_Oh Gott, oh Gott. __Bitte nicht!_

Harry fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und fasste Draco bei den Schultern. „Draco!" Er begann Verletzungen zu suchen, etwas, dass das Blut erklären würde, doch er schien körperlich gesund zu sein.

_Du Idiot. Er ist unsterblich, schon vergessen?_

Als Harry ihn berührte, änderte sich der Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht. Er schien enstaunt. Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das bedeutete, doch er nahm es als ein gutes Zeichen, dass sein Freund noch nicht verloren war.

_Draco ist mein Freund, ja._

„Harry?" Die erste Reaktion seit Harry's Erscheinen klang heißer und angestrengt. „Er hat sie umgebracht Harry." Es war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern und es kostete Harry viel Aufmerksamkeit Dracos raue Stimme zu verstehen. Er folgte dem Blick des Slytherin zu einer Person, die nur einige Schritte entfernt am Boden lag. Narcissa.

„Ich weiß." Harry musste die Augen schließen. Er konnte ihren Anblick kaum ertragen. Er fühlte sich hilflos. Er hatte Draco im Stich gelassen. Ebenso wie Narcissa. Er hätte es verhindern sollen, statt alldem nur tatenlos zuzusehen.

Harry ertrug es nicht mehr. Er wollte diesen ekelerregenden Ort verlassen, all das Blut und die Schmerzen, die diesen Menschen zugefügt wurden, wegwaschen. Er musste etwas tun, musste sich fortbewegen. Egal wohin, nur weg. Er stand auf und zog seinen Mantel aus, um ihn Draco um die Schultern zu legen. „Wir müssen hier weg. Der Orden des Phönix versucht die Todesser zurück zu drängen. Wir wissen nicht wie viele hier sind."

Harry half Draco auf die Beine, hob ihn geradezu hoch.

_Gott, er ist so dünn. Ich könnte ihn hier raus tragen._

„Kannst du laufen?"

Draco sah an sich herab und schauderte. Er zog Harry's Mantel um sich, mehr um das Blut seiner Mutter zu verdecken, als um sich zu wärmen. Er hasste sich dafür zu gehen und sie zurückzulassen. Doch er nickte trotz alldem. „Ich kann immer laufen."

Er rappelte sich auf und Harry griff nach seinem Arm, unsicher ob laufen und stehen in diesem Fall dasselbe bedeuteten. Draco erstarrte für einen Moment. Der Stoff über seinen Schultern spannte sich an, als seine Muskeln sich verkrampften. Doch der Moment ging vorüber als Draco einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, die Kontrolle über sich selbst wiedergewann, und sich die Spannung etwas löste.

_Er hat doch keine Angst vor mir, oder?_

Draco stand auf wackeligen Beinen, das Gesicht müde und die Augen schwer. Harry sah wie die grauen Augen unruhig durch den Raum huschten, wobei sie einen Bogen um die Blutlache machten in der Narcissa noch immer lag. Sie blieben an Bellatrix hängen und hilflose Wut flackerte über Dracos Gesicht. Er machte eine unvermittelte Bewegung auf sie zu und Harrys Griff um seinen Arm verstärkte sich.

„Draco." Der Nachdruck in Harrys Stimme glitt an Draco vorbei wie eine Welle über Kiesel.

"Komm schon, Draco! Wir müssen hier weg."

Mit stillem Gehorsam bewegten sich Dracos nackte Füße in einer seltsam fließenden Bewegung, die in schmerzhaftem Kontrast zu der Kraftlosigkeit stand, die Dracos kauernde Form ausdrückte. _Hör auf zu denken und fang an zu laufen, Harry!_

Dracos Schultern in festem Griff, bewegte sich Harry Richtung Tür. Er wusste nicht wie viele Todesser sich noch in den düsteren Gängen aufhielten, doch er war sicher Voldemort war nicht fern. Die immer hervorstehende Narbe auf seiner Stirn spannte unangenehm und hatte zu stechen begonnen in dem Moment, in dem er in die Nähe von Voldemorts Versteck kam. Der Drang das unangenehme Gefühl wegzukratzen war jedoch nicht so stark wie der Draco fest in seinem Griff zu behalten. Harry würde den Blonden so schnell nicht wieder loslassen.

Die Schritte der beiden jungen Männer hallten laut und klar durch die kerkerähnlichen Gänge und Harrys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand sie hören könnte. Noch beunruhigender jedoch war Dracos Mangel von Panik oder Angst. Würde Draco nicht aus eigener Kraft neben ihm herlaufen, so wären Harry Zweifel daran gekommen, dass der andere Junge überhaupt wach und ansprechbar war.

_Gott, wir müssen hier raus. Ich muss ihn hier rausbringen!_

In den Tiefen der Ruinen, die Voldemort für seine Initiationsriten ausgewählt hatte, war apparieren zu gefährlich – oder zumindest war dies die Einschätzung der Auroren, der Harry nicht wirklich zu widersprechen wagte. Sie mussten weiter gen Oberfläche, weg von der unberechenbaren dunklen Energie, die Jahrhunderte von Zauberei und Folter in den Untiefen der Katakomben angesammelt hatten.

_Wenn du dich jetzt verläufst, seid ihr beide tot. _Trotz der feuchten Kälte, die durch die Steinwände sickerte, klebte Harrys Shirt durch den Angstweiß auf seinem Rücken. Als er seinen Weg durch die dunklen Gänge navigierte, in der Hoffnung sich richtig daran zu erinnern wo er hergekommen war, konnte Harry nicht anders als sich zu wundern wie er Draco in diesem dunklen Loch jemals gefunden hatte. Als er den Gang entlang gerannt war, hatte er Dracos Schreie gehört. Es war das schlimmste Geräusch seines Lebens und Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als seine Gedanken zu Schmerzensschreien und hysterischem Gelächter zurückkehrten.

Alle Gedanken an das Geschehene stoppten, als Draco abrupt stehen blieb und Harry spürte sein eigenes Herz zusammenzucken. Vier Todesser kamen ihnen entgegen, Zauberstäbe gezückt und Flüche auf den Lippen. In reinem Reflex zog Harry Draco mit sich zurück um die Ecke und presste sie beide gegen die schützende Steinwand, als Zauber und Flüche mit roten Funken und grünem Licht den dunklen Gang illuminierten, als sie auf feuchten Stein trafen.

_Oh Gott, was jetzt? Sind wir schon hoch genug?_

Harry hatte den Ruf waghalsig zu sein, doch sein bisheriger Mangel an tödlichen Ausgängen besagter Waghalsigkeit hatte ihn dazu gebracht sich im Zweifelsfall auf seine Instinkte zu verlassen. Es bräuchte viel Glück sich unbeschadet an vier Todessern vorbei zu kämpfen und Harry hatte das schlechte Gefühl, dass es noch mehr Todesser gab, wo diese vier herkamen.

Die Entscheidung kam ohne klaren Gedanken aus reinem Bauchgefühl und Harry legte beide Arme um Draco und konzentrierte sich stärker als je zuvor als er seinen Zauberstab in einer wohlgeübten Bewegung schwang… doch er hatte keine Gelegenheit zu apparieren.

Anstelle des bekannten Zuges in der Bauchgegend fühlte Harry einen Schlag gegen den Rücken. Der Fluch, der ihn traf schleuderte Harry nach mit markerschütternder Kraft vorne gegen Draco und die Wand. Der Aufprall presste all Luft aus Harrys Lunge und er sank keuchend zu Boden.

Voldemort stand in all seiner schauerlichen Autorität dort, wo Harry und Draco gerade hergekommen waren, ein böses Grinsen auf seinem lippenlosen Gesicht und den Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet. _Oh Gott… _

Dracos Knie, steif vor Kälte und Anstrengung, gaben unter dem plötzlichen Gewicht von Harrys Körper, das gegen ihn geworfen wurde, nach. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sie verfolgt und eingeholt. Der dunkle Schleier, der sich über Dracos Bewusstsein gelegt und keinen anderen Gedanken zugelassen hatte als _geh mit Harry _wurde plötzlich geflutet mit dem Wissen, dass Harrys Leben an einem seidenen Faden hing.

Der Dunkle Lord schien einen perfiden Geschmack an der Situation zu finden während seine Gefolgsleute, die Harry und Draco direkt in seine Arme gejagt hatten, den Kreis schlossen, der sie effektiv einkesselte. Dracos Atem beschleunigte sich als Harry mit harschen Bewegungen versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen ohne seinen Zauberstab sinken zu lassen.

_Der Lord wird ihn umbringen… Harry wird sterben und ich bin allein. _Der Gedanke ließ Draco die Zähne zusammenbeißen als ein Entschluss sich in ihm festsetzte, den er möglicherweise mit seiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit bezahlen würde. _Niemals_.

Der erste Fluch kam nicht von Voldemort und um ein Haar hätte Draco ihn nicht bemerkt, doch Mulciber war noch nie gut darin seine Flüche wortlos zu produzieren. Es war knapp, doch Draco war schnell und sprang in der letzten Sekunde vor Harry. Im ersten Moment fühlte es sich an wie eine Ohrfeige und Draco's Kopf schnappe zur Seite. Nach einer Sekunde jedoch spürte er Blut, warm und feucht seine Wange und Hals herunter laufen. Es sollte wehtun, oder? Vielleicht hatte Bellatrix Cruciatus seine Schmerzfasern ausgebrannt und vielleicht war sein Körper nur noch im natürlichen Schock nachdem der Zauber sein Fleisch geteilt hatte wie Butter. Doch ein seltsames Prickeln und die Weiten Augen der Todesser als sie einen entsetzten Schritt zurücktaumelten machten klar, dass die tiefen Schnitte bereits wieder heilten.

„Harry. Wie schön, dass du mich mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst." Voldemort schien den Zwischenfall zu ignorieren und Draco presste seinen nackten Rücken nah an Harry als er die Todesser nicht aus den Augen ließ. Der Umhang, den Harry ihm gegeben hatte lag nutzlos am Boden, doch die Kälte war sein kleinstes Problem. Es war ja nicht so als könne er erfrieren.

Harry war steif vor Angst und Konzentration, Zauberstab allzeit bereit und Zähne fest zusammengebissen. Voldemorts Begrüßung blieb unbeantwortet, doch wer interessiert sich schon für Höflichkeit wenn es ums Überleben geht?

Voldemorts Lachen klang wie das Rasseln von Knochen und alle Haare auf Dracos Körper stellten sich auf, während er sich näher and Harry presste. Seine Augen sprangen vom Dunklen Lord zu seinen Gefolgsleuten und wieder zurück, ruhelos hin und her tänzelnd. Die Todesser kreisten wie hungrige Hunde, bewegten sich zu einer Seite und wieder zurück. Draco hatte keinen Zauberstab. _Verdammt! Ich hätte Bellatrix Zauberstab mitnehmen sollen. Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht? _Doch er war den vier Männern sichtlich nicht geheuer. Es war ein kleiner Vorteil, den er voll auszunutzen gedachte.

„Potter, Potter. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es dem Jungen-der-lebte jemals die Sprache verschlagen würde? Warum so still?"

Draco riskierte einen schnellen Blick auf Harry. Der junge Mann war kreidebleich, die feuerrote Narbe auf seiner Stirn schien geradezu zu glühen und eine Schweißperle rollte seine Schläfe hinab. Harry biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass Draco ihr Knirschen wahrnehmen konnte. Die Anspannung war sichtbar, greifbar.

„Vielleicht ist er es einfach nur satt sich mit einem Wahnsinnigen wie dir abzugeben!" Draco wusste nicht wo die plötzliche Wut herkam, die ihn dazu veranlasste den Dunklen Lord so anzuschreien. Angst, Respekt und Zurechnungsfähigkeit schienen sich verabschiedet zu haben und ließe einen Draco zurück, der wusste, dass für ihn alle Rettung schon zu spät war.

Voldemorts schlangengleiches Gesicht verzog sich für einen Moment zu einer Fratze der Wut, die jedoch bald einem beängstigenden Grinsen wich. Voldemort lachte erneut und Draco spürte Harrys Schaudern wo ihre Körper aneinander gepresst waren.

„Junge, es sieht so aus als hätte deine Tante dir den letzten Verstand aus deinem hübschen Kopf gefoltert. Zu schade. Ich hatte mich darauf gefreut selbst noch einmal Hand anzulegen!"

Draco hatte nicht mit Harrys heftiger Reaktion gerechnet. Der Gryffindor sprang vorwärts und ließ seinen Zauberstab in einer harten Bewegung durch die Luft schnappen. Purpurfarbenes Feuer schoss auf Voldemort zu und traf auf eine schützende Glocke aus gleißend weißem Licht. Offensichtlich war der Angriff auf ihren Meister aller Ansporn, den die Todesser benötigten und Draco konnte nichts anderes tun als sich vor Harry stellen, Arme ausgebreitet wie imaginäre Flügel. Ein Fluch war zu hoch gezielt und traf die steinerne Tunneldecke, die anderen beiden trafen Dracos Brust und seinen linken Arm. Die Haut an seinem Arm schmolz geradezu und Dracos Mund öffnete sich in einem stummen Schrei als Mulcibers Kompressionszauber seinen Brustkorb zerquetschte und alle Luft seine Lungen verließ. Seine Knie gaben nach und Draco schwankte, doch aller Schmerz verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war und er fing sich im letzten Moment bevor seine Knie hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnten.

„Draco!" Voldemorts Stimme war leise und trug kaum verborgene Wut. „Dummer Junge. Du kannst ihn nicht beschützen!"

„Das werde wir doch mal sehen." Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet selbst das Ziel eines Angriffs zu sein, doch Voldemorts Fluch traf Draco in der Magengegend ungebremst von Harrys Protego der den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät gekommen war. Die Wucht des Zaubers warf Draco zur Seite und er flog mehrere Meter durch die Luft, weit weg von Harry und der Möglichkeit den Retter der Zaubererwelt vor weiteren Flüchen zu schützen.

Harrys Schrei des Entsetzens würde übertönt von einem lauten Stöhnen als Draco mit etwas weichem kollidierte. Einer der Todesser war nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen rechtzeitig aus der Flugbahn zu flüchten. Der Mann ging zu Boden, begleitet von einem dumpfen Schlag, als sein Kopf auf dem harten Boden aufschlug. Draco, atemlos von der Wucht des Fluchs, blinzelte zweimal desorientiert bevor Harrys Stimme ihn wieder ins Diesseits zurückholte. Er rollte von dem gefallenen Mann herunter. Der Todesser war ohnmächtig, sichtlich KO von dem gewaltigen Aufpralls.

„Protego!" Harry und Voldemort waren in ein Duell vertieft, das Harry in der Defensive drängte, unfähig mehr zu tun als sich zu verteidigen. Dracos Blick fiel auf den Zauberstab des ohnmächtigen Todessers, der nur wenige Zentimeter von dessen Hand entfernt lag. Er warf sich vorwärts um den ersehnten Gegenstand zu ergattern, doch als sich seine Hand um das Holz des Stabs schloss, kam ein Fuß aus dem nirgendwo gnadenlos nieder. Der Stiefel traf Draco's Handgelenk mit unverminderter Kraft und Draco spürte die Knochen zersplittern, als seine Hand mitsamt Zauberstab am Boden festgenagelt wurde.

„Nicht so eilig, Malfoy!" Mulcibers bösartiges Lächeln und die Spitze seines Zauberstabs gegen seine Brust ließen Draco für einen Moment in seinen Bewegungen inne halten, als er am Boden kniend zu dem anderen Mann aufsah. Doch die Geräusche des Kampfes der hinter seinem Rücken vor sich ging, Harrys angestrengtes Stöhnen und das Lachen des Dunklen Lords ließen jegliche Angst davonschmelzen. Draco warf sich vorwärts, die freie Hand griff nach Mulcibers Zauberstab und aus Mangel and Optionen tat Draco das erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam: Er biss zu.

Mulcibers Schrei als Draco's Zähne sich in seine Hand vergruben wurde begleiten von einem instinktiven Sprung zurück. Mulcibers Zauberstab fiel zu Boden und Dracos Hand war frei. Er spürte wie die zarten Knöchelchen seiner Handwurzel wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition zurückglitten. Das Gefühl war unangenehm, doch er zögerte nicht die Finger dieser Hand wieder um den Zauberstab zu schließen und Mulciber mit einem wohl gezielten Stupefy nieder zu strecken.

„Avada Kedavra!" Grünes Licht warf seinen Schatten über Draco als die übriggebliebenen Todesser den Todesfluch über ihn verhängten. Draco zuckte als seine Sicht für einen Moment schwarz wurde, nur um in ihren Ursprungszustand zurück zu kehren. Als Draco sich umdrehte sah er die weiten, angsterfüllten Augen der beiden Männer und es bereitete ihm unsagbares Vergnügen zu sehen wie der kleinere von ihnen mit einem entsetzen Schrei den Gang herunter stürmte und verschwand.

„Incarcerus!" Der letzte Todesser war noch zu geschockt, um Dracos Fesselzauber abzuwehren, doch der Slytherin nahm sich nicht die Zeit zuzusehen, wie sich die Stricke um den Mann wanden als ein Krachen hinter ihm Zeugnis davon trug, dass der Kampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort noch immer im Gange war.

Harry's Schulter traf die Wand mit markerschütternder Wucht. Sein Schildzauber hatte Voldemorts letzten Angriff zwar abgefangen, doch die Energie hatte ihn zurückgeworfen. Er wusste nicht wie lange er sein Schild noch aufrecht halten konnte als seine Hand vor Anstrengung zitterte. Kalter Schweiß benetzte seine Haut und sickerte in seine Kleidung, die klamm an seinem Körper klebte. Jeder Protego, jede Gegenwehr hinterließ einen neuen Krater, den er nicht wieder aufzufüllen vermochte. Voldemort war stark, seine Flüche scharf wie Rasierklingen und ebenso blutrünstig. Doch der größte dunkle Zauberer der Geschichte schien sich nicht zu verausgaben und sein Lachen zeugte davon, dass er das Spiel genoss. Ein Avada Kedavra könnte Harry auf immer niederstrecken, doch Voldemort genoss es zu sehr Harry zappeln zu sehen. _Vielleicht macht er einen Fehler. Nur eine Öffnung... vielleicht. _

Es war eine absurde Hoffnung, doch Harry war zu stur um aufzugeben. _Was passiert mit Draco, wenn du versagst, Potter?_ Es war aller Antrieb den er brauchte um einen weiteren Fluch abzuschmettern. Voldemorts Angriffe waren machtvoll, ohne Subtilität. Er hatte es nicht nötig subtil zu sein, wenn er ein solches Arsenal zur Verfügung hatte.

„Du enttäuscht mich, Potter! Ich dachte Dumbledore hätte einen mächtigeren Zauberer als sein Ass eingesetzt." Die Magie, die auf sein schwächer werdendes Schild einhämmerte, stoppte abrupt und Harry sog einen Schwall feuchtkalter Luft in seine Lungen. „Enttäuschend! Avada Ke..." Voldemort war des Spiels wohl müde geworden und Harry warf sich zur Seite bei dem Versuch dem Todesfluch von der Schippe zu springen, doch das verheerende grüne Licht blieb aus.

"Crucio!" Dracos Stimme klang wie Regen nach einer langen Dürre. Harry hatte ihn aus den Augen verloren als Voldemort den Blonden den dunklen Gang hinunter katapultiert hatte. Am Rand seines Sichtfelds sah Harry den Slytherin mit erhobenem Zauberstab näher schreiten und beeilte sich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, nachdem sein verzweifelter Sprung ihn zu Boden geworfen hatte.

Voldemorts reptilienhaftes Gesicht zuckte und sein Kopf riss herum um den Störenfried zu betrachten, Todesfluch unvollendet und vergessen. „Dummer Junge, Malfoy. Lord Voldemort kennt keinen Schmerz."

Ein Teil von Harry war sich sicher, dass diese Aussage eine Lüge war. Voldemort mochte Schmerz ignorieren, doch er hatte ausgereicht ihn von seinem Vorhaben Harry zu ermorden, abzulenken.

„Das ist mir scheißegal!" Draco zögerte nicht seinen Zauberstab erneut zu schwingen und einen weiteren Fluch auf Voldemort zu schleudern. Voldemorts Lachen war verschwunden, ersetzt durch eine unbändige Wut gen Dracos dreistem Angriff. Kein einziger Zauber des Blonden traf sein Ziel und Harry starrte sie mit Entsetzen an, während Draco und Voldemort eine dunklen Fluch nach dem anderen auf einander warfen. Voldemort deflektierte alle Angriffe während sich auf Dracos Körper eine bösartige Wunde nach der anderen öffnete und wieder verschloss.

Harry blinzelte als graue Augen für einen Moment seinen Blick trafen. Seine Starre endete mit der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, was Draco gerade tat. _Er lenkt Voldemort ab. Er hat ihn so wütend gemacht, damit du ihn überwältigen kannst. Jetzt Harry. Jetzt oder nie._

Harry wusste nicht was er tat, er wusste nicht welcher Zauber stark genug sein könnte Voldemort zu zerstören, doch er würde verdammt sein, wenn er nicht alles was er hatte in diesen einen Angriff setzen würde. Harry zwang so viel Luft in seine Lungen wie menschenmöglich und konzentrierte sich, all seine haltlose Frustration, der einsame Schmerz und die nagende Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sein Leben bis dato zur Hölle gemacht hatten zu sammeln in diesem Moment. Die Panik, die er verspürte, als Draco fort war und die Wut gegenüber dem, der ihm alles genommen hatte, das er jemals vermisste, waren die Spitze des Speers. Harrys Finger und Beine kribbelten, seine Brust brannte wie Feuer und Funken sprühten am Rand seines Gesichtsfelds. Ein markerschütternder Schrei vibrierte entlang der Wände der gruftartigen Katakomben und es dauerte einen Moment bis Harry registrierte, dass es seine eigene Stimme war, die nun geradezu unmenschlich vom Stein wiederhallte. Das Licht, das von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs explodierte war gleißend weiß, eine Supernova, die alle Schatten davonjagte und nur reines, gnadenlos reinigendes Feuer hinterließ.

Voldemorts entsetztes Gesicht war Ausdruck seiner Überraschung, doch er konnte Harrys Nova nicht entkommen, konnte sie nicht einmal zu blocken versuchen, da Draco sich auf ihn warf, seinen Zauberstab griff und ihn mit seinem Körper blockierte. Es war als würde Harry der Szene in den Katakomben von außen zusehen, wie sich in Zeitlupe alles entfaltete. Voldemorts letzter Fluch riss durch Dracos Seite und hinterließ einen hellroten Dunst, der sich in das Licht der Nova mischte und Harrys Wut ins unermessliche ansteigen ließ. Der zeitlupenartige Moment fand ein harsches Ende als eine letzte Welle an rohem Hass die Nova nach vorn katapultierte und die ganze Welt weiß wurde...

„Harry. Harry? HARRY!" Die Katakomben lagen in Schutt und Asche. Steinstaub hing zum Schneiden dick in der Luft und noch immer rieselten Stücke der Baumasse herab. Harrys letzter Zauber, was auch immer er gewesen war, hatte nur Verwüstung hinterlassen. Dracos Finger waren taub, kalt und zittrig als er sich durch den Schutt wühlte. Voldemort war fort. Ein Krater aus verkohltem Stein war dort, wo der Dunkle Lord zuletzt gestanden hatte.

Dracos Körper fühlte sich fremd an, dumpf und scharf zugleich, als die ausgebrannten Nervenenden bei jeder Bewegung protestierten oder einfach ihren Dienst inzwischen vollends eingestellt hatten. Die Luft war erstickend schwer von Asche und Staub und er konnte kaum weiter als seine eigene Hand sehen, als er durch die Zerstörung stolperte.

„Harry?" _Bitte, bitte... er kann nicht tot sein. Er kann nicht..._

Sein Fuß stieß gegen etwas Weiches und Draco fiel auf die Knie, Hände suchend nach einem Lebenszeichen ausgestreckt. Seine Finger schlossen sich um einen Arm und er lehnte sich vor, die Hände suchend nach dem Körper zu dem er gehörte, hoffend auf einen Puls, einen Atem... Seine Fingerkuppen fanden einen Hals und ein Seufzer verließ Dracos Mund als er einen Herzschlag fand, schwach und flatternd aber vorhanden. Er lehnte sich über den Körper und fand Harrys Gesicht, bleich und geschwollen, verschmiert mit Dreck und seinem eigenen Blut.

Das Gemäuer um sie herum stöhnte tief und ächzend als ein Schauer durch den Stein fuhr, der erneut Staub und Felsstücke auf sie herabrieseln ließ. Draco kauerte über Harrys malträtiertem Körper als schützende Kuppel über ihm. Der Gang konnte jeden Moment über ihnen zusammenstürzen.

_Wir müssen hier raus. Harry braucht Hilfe. __Tu etwas, Draco!_

Er griff Harry mit zitternden Händen, zu schwach um ihn hochzuheben. Die nächste Eruption war bereits stärker und Panik schlich sich in Dracos Bewusstsein. Harry war der Held, nicht er. Draco war noch nie gut darin gewesen anderen Menschen zu helfen. _Was würde Harry tun?_

Zweifelsohne etwas unsagbar Waghalsiges. Draco fand Harrys Zauberstab noch immer fest in seiner Hand und biss sich so hart auf die Zunge, dass er Blut schmeckte. Als der Gang erneut von einem Beben geschüttelt wurde und das Geräusch von brechendem Stein lauter wurde, zögerte Draco nicht mehr. Er schwang den Zauberstab und apparierte, betend, dass er nicht gerade sich und Harry in tausend Stücke zerriss.

Harrys Kopf schwamm, Gedanken in einem Wirbel aus Erinnerungen, Träumen und Schmerzen. Seine Schläfen pochten merkbar und sein Brustkorb fühlte sich an als würde jemand darauf sitzen. Er wollte wieder einschlafen, wollte vergessen, was er noch nicht wieder erinnert hatte, das Gefühl der Dringlichkeit, das sich am Rand seines Bewusstseins ausbreitete. Er lag vollkommen still aus Angst, dass weitere Bewegungen nur mehr Schmerzen hervorbringen würden und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, doch das Hämmern in seinem Schädel war gnadenlos.

Seine Augen schmerzten und weiße Punkte flickerten hinter seinen Lidern. Er erinnerte sich an Licht, gleißendes weißes Licht. _Was zum Teufel ist passiert?_

Als die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage plötzlich über ihn einbrachen, stockte Harry der Atem. Draco, Voldemort, alles kam zurück in einer schwindelerregenden Welle der Erinnerung. Er zuckte zusammen unter der Wucht der Erkenntnis und ein erschrockenes Keuchen verließ seinen Mund als eine Hand seine Schulter umfasste.

„Harry?"

„Professor?" Dumbledores Stimme war unverkennbar and Harry zwinkerte bei dem Versuch seine Augen zu öffnen. Der Raum in dem er sich befand war dankenswerterweise abgedunkelt, doch die minimalistische Beleuchtung war bereits genug, um seine Kopfschmerzen zu verdreifachen. Der Schulleiter stand an Harrys Seite, ein dünnes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das mehr Erleichterung als Freude ausdrückte. „Willkommen zurück, Harry. Du hast uns für einen Moment einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt."

„Was ist passiert." Er erinnerte sich daran Voldemort angegriffen zu haben. Danach war alles... weiß.

„Du hast es geschafft, Harry. Voldemort ist fort. Du hast ihn besiegt... mit ein wenig Schützenhilfe von Mister Malfoy, wie es scheint."

„Draco!" Harry saß senkrecht im Bett, als seine Gedanken zu dem blonden Slytherin sprangen. Es war keine gute Idee, da die plötzliche Bewegung die ganze Welt ins Schwanken brachte. Dumbledores Hand hielt seine Schulter, um ihn davor zu schütze seitwärts aus dem Bett zu fallen.

„Ganz ruhig Harry! Mister Malfoy ist wohlauf und wartet darauf dich besuchen zu dürfen. Er war sehr besorgt und wäre nicht glücklich darüber, wenn du dich überanstrengst bevor er sich vergewissern kann, dass bei dir noch alles am richtigen Ort sitzt." Das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen ließ Röte in Harrys Wangen schießen und er nickte bevor er sich gehorsam wieder auf die weichen Kissen des Krankenbettes legte.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?"

Das Lächeln des Schulleiters wuchs als er nickte und mit einem letzten Klaps auf Harrys Schulter den Raum verließ. „Ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand Mister Malfoy davon abbringen könnte dich zu sehen, Harry."

Harry starrte auf die Tür und sein Atem stockte, als das einfallende Licht ihn für eine Sekunde blendete. Als die Gefahr für seine gequälten Augen vorüber war, blinzelte Harry bis die Gestalt am Fußende des Bettes im Fokus war. Draco sah müde aus, dünn wie immer mit weiten Augen und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der eine seltsame Mischung aus Nervosität und Erleichterung darstellte.

„Hey!" Harry konnte das Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, das aus ihm herausbrach als er Draco wohlauf sah. Er streckte seine Hand aus und sah mit Zufriedenheit, wie Dracos Nervosität von ihm abfiel als er um das Bett herum lief um Harrys Hand zu ergreifen. Ihre Finger glitten ineinander in einer Geste der Vertrautheit, die Harrys Herz etwas schneller schlagen ließ.

„Wie geht's dir?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, unsicher ob er bereits eine vollständige Inventur vorgenommen hatte. „Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel... nichts Außergewöhnliches." Er ließ seinen Daumen über Dracos Handrücken gleiten und beobachtete wie graue Augen fasziniert auf ihre verschränkten Hände fielen. „Wie geht's dir?"

Dracos Achselzucken spiegelte Harrys vorausgegangenes. „Meine Fingerspitzen sind irgendwie taub... und meine Zurechnungsfähigkeit ist ein bisschen fragwürdig. Nichts Außergewöhnliches."

Harry zwinkerte, um die Tränen, die plötzlich in seine Augen schossen zurück zu drängen. _Das ist alles meine Schuld. Draco musste nur meinetwegen leiden._

„Es tut mir leid, Draco. Das ist alles meine Schuld..."

„Nein!" Die Stimme des Slytherin war laut und ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, Harry versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wann Draco zuletzt so bestimmend ihm gegenüber war und es fiel ihm kein Zeitpunkt ein. „Deinetwegen bin ich noch am Leben. Deinetwegen ist der Dunke Lord tot. Du hast uns alle gerettet, Harry. Entschuldige dich niemals dafür."

Harry schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in seinem Hals gesammelt hatte und schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. „Ohne deine Hilfe hatte ich das nie geschafft."

Er war nicht vorbereitet auf den plötzlichen Kuss, als Draco seine freie Hand in den wilden schwarzen Haaren vergrub und sich zu Harry herunterbeugte um ihre Münder zärtlich aufeinander zu pressen. Im ersten Moment war Harry zu überrascht um den Kuss zu erwidern, doch Draco schmeckte nach Zimt und Vanille und Harry lehnte bald näher zu dem Blonden als weiche Lippen sich gegen seine bewegten. Als Draco den Kuss unterbrach kam Harry nicht darum herum den süßen Mund für einen Moment mit seiner Zunge zu jagen bis der Slytherin außer Reichweite war.

„Sagen wir doch, wir sind ein gutes Team, Harry."

_Ein Team... ein Team mit Draco. Damit kann ich leben. _Er lächelte und nickte bevor er den anderen Jungen wieder zu sich zog, um einen weiteren Kuss zu stehlen.

_**ein Jahr später **_

„Bist du sicher?" Harry und Draco standen vor dem Raum der Wünsche, eine Hand fest im griff des anderen. Der Gryffindore beobachtete seinen Freund mit aufmerksamem Blick.

„Ja. Ich bin sicher, Harry. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich mich in den letzten Monaten gut gemacht habe." Das Nachspiel der verhängnisvollen Ereignisse, die zum Ende Voldemorts geführt hatten, war lang und Schmerzhaft für sie beide gewesen und als Harry endlich sein Krankenzimmer verlassen durfte, hatten sie gemeinsam einen Entschluss gefasst.

„Und was, wenn Dinge wieder schwieriger werden?"

„Dann bist du da."

Grüne Augen hielten einen grauen Blick für einen langen Moment bevor Harry nickte und sich zu seinem Freund lehnte, um einen kurzen Kuss auszutauschen. Sie hatten viel erreicht. Zusammen.

Heute war der Tag an dem Draco wieder sterblich werden würde.

~~FIN~~

Titel: le dernier chapitre – Das letzte Kapitel

A/N: Danke an alle die diese Geschichte gelesen haben, an die, die sich die Zeit genommen haben mir Kommentare zu schreiben, und vor allem die, die sich nach all der Zeit noch dazu durchgerungen haben das Ende zu lesen.

Wenn es euch interessiert, was ich in der Zwischenzeit gemacht habe, dann findet ihr mich auf Livejournal unter dem selben Namen (link ist in meinem Profil :). Inzwischen schreibe ich im Supernatural und J2 Fandom und ausschließlich Englisch.

*hugs* Birdie


End file.
